ORANGE NINJA
by 4U sank
Summary: "Shitsujinkan" - Dan seketika itu, Kiba dan Akamaru langsung roboh ditempat. Tidak ada yang menyangka, kalau Naruto yang dikenal sebagai sebagai salah satu murid pembuat onar sewaktu masih berada diakademi, ternyata menguasai kenjutsu dengan sangat baik mengingat statusnya yang masih seorang genin
1. Chapter 1

**ORANGE NINJA**

Salam kenal saya author baru yang ingin ikut meramaikan fandom. Jadi mohon bimbingan dari para senpai sekalian ... ^-^

Cerita di fic ini canon. Tetapi saya rubah beberapa alur cerita dari cerita aslinya (maaf ya, Masashi Kishimoto senpai). Dan satu lagi, Naruto disini pintar. Bukan, bahkan jenius, karena ketika saya melihat di tv juga sebenarnya Naruto itu sangat hebat, buktinya dia bisa menguasai rasengan dalam waktu satu minggu (padahal itu jurus dengan level kerumitan kelas S, dan juga Naruto bisa menguasai Mode Sage dengan sempurna yang bahkan Jiraiya yang seorang legenda Sannin pun tidak bisa menguasainya dengan sempurna, jadi di fic ini saya buat Naruto jadi jenius, saya tidak tahu jadi sehebat apa jika Naruto jenius dan ini hasil dari imajinasinsaya sendiri tentang pernyataan 'diatas'.

He he he . . . Maaf terlalu banyak ngelantur.

Summary : Naruto adalah shinobi yang jenius bahkan menyamai ayahnya, tetapi tidak

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Untuk 'pair' saat ini belum kepikiran tapi kedepannya pasti ada, untuk sementara ber genre Adventure dan mungkin diselingi Romance

Happy reading Reader's ^-^

**Orange Ninja**

Naruto POV

'Sekarang adalah pembagian kelompok, kira-kira aku sekelompok dengan siapa ya!' kataku dalam batin. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dengan siapa pun aku berkelompok. Selama ini yang mereka lihat dariku hanyalah Naruto yang bodoh yang tidak bisa apa-apa, tentu saja bila dibandingkan dengan Sasuke bagaikan bumi dan langit. Tapi itu hanyalah kepribadian palsu yang selama ini mereka lihat.

". . . Baiklah, sekarang yang masuk ke dalam anggota tim 7 adalah Uzumaki Naruto"

Aku kaget ketika guru Iruka menyebut namaku

"Haruno Sakura"

Aku berpura-pura gembira saat aku tahu bahwa aku sekelompok dengan Sakura. Ya, itu hanya untuk menutupi kepribadianku yang sebenarnya

" dan Uchiha Sasuke . . ." kata guru Iruka.

'Rupanya dengan si Uchiha itu' entah mengapa aku tidak suka dengan Uchiha bungsu itu, ya mungkin itu karena sifatnya yang terlalu dingin.

Skip Time pembagian kelompok

Sekarang adalah waktunya bertemu dengan guru pembimbing, aku tidak sabar sebenarnya siapa yang akan menjadi guru pembimbing kami. Lalu tiba-tiba muncullah kepulan asap dan dibalik kepulan asap itu terlihat seorang shinobi dengan menggunakan hitai ate yang menutup mata kirinya dan juga menggunakan masker yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya sehingga yang terlihat hanya mata kanannya yang berwarna hitam.

"Oh rupanya kalian yang akan menjadi murid didikku, baiklah sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian mulai dari nama, hal yang kalian sukai, hal yang tidak kalian sukai, dan juga apa motivasi kalian ?" kata orang itu yang ternyata bernama Kakashi ('orang bodoh juga sudah tahu dasar author tolol' teriak para readers). "Contohnya seperti ini. Namaku Hatake Kakashi, hal yang kusukai adalah hal yang tidak kusukai dan hal yang tidak kusukai adalah hal yang kusukai, motivasi itu rahasia. Baiklah mulai dari kau" menunjuk ke arah Sakura "Namaku Haruno Sakura, hal yang kusukai adalah 'sambil malu-malu' Sasuke, dan hal yang tidak kusukai adalah 'melirik ke arah Naruto' dia, dan aku ingin menjadi seorang kunoichi yang hebat" ujar Sakura, "Sekarang giliranku" ujarku, kemudian setelah itu guru Kakashi menatapku dengan tatapan yang intens, aku yang merasa diperhatikan seperti itu segera melanjutkan ucapanku " Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, hal yang paling kusukai adalah ramen, hal yang paling tidak kusukai adalah si Teme itu 'sambil menunjuk ke arah Teme', dan cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang Hokage", walaupun aku sudah menyelesaikan perkataanku tapi dia masih tetap saja menatapku dengan intens, lalu sedetik kemudian padangannya beralih kesebelahku "Aku Uchiha Sasule, hal yang kusukai tidak ada, dan hal yang tidak kusukai tidak ada, tujuanku adalah untuk 'membunuhnya' ".

'yang satu fans girl, yang satu manusia stoick, dan yang satu lagi . . .'batin Kakashi sambil melihat ke arahku. "Baiklah untuk sekarang cukup sampai disini saja dan untuk besok kalian kumpul di tempat yang sama pukul 6 pagi, kalau begitu sampai jumpa " ucap Kakashi kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Saat perjalanan pulang

Aku sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumah, sebenarnya bukan rumah karena jika dilihat lebih mirip seperti gubuk, tapi apa boleh buat karena aku tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi. Dan tiba-tiba muncullah Kakahi didepanku dan seperti biasa menggunakan sunshin no jutsu "Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura bersikap bodoh didepanku, saat pertama kali melihat matamu tadi yang aku lihat adalah tatapan kebencian dan dendam yang bahkan jauh lebih pekat dari Sasuke" ucap Kakashi

"Rupanya saya tidak perlu berpura-pura bodoh didepan anda Kakashi sensei, bahkan tanpa menggunakan sharingan pun anda bisa mengetahui penyamaran sikap yang saya lakukan. Ternyata tidak salah bila anda dijuluki 'Copy Ninja' dan merupakan salah satu shinobi yang ditakuti bersama dengan Hokage ke empat di Perang Besar Shinobi ke 3" ucapku sambil mengeluarkan evil smile yang tidak pernah kutunjukkan pada siapapun

"Darimana kau tahu mengenai semua itu" ucapnya sedikit shock mendengar pernyataan dariku, "bahkan saya juga tahu bahwa sharingan yang anda dapatkan di mata kiri anda itu adalah milik Obito Uchiha"

"Sebenarnya siapa kau dan kenapa kau bisa mengetahui itu semua?" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan deathglare, namun aku juga mengeluarkan deathglare yang sama pekat dengannya.

"Kenapa anda berkata seperti itu, anda juga pasti tahu bahwa saya adalah putra Hokage ke empat dan kenapa saya bisa mengetahui itu semua adalah karena saya memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukannya dan anda tahu, keberhasilan seorang shinobi itu ditentukan bukan oleh seberapa banyak dan sehebat apapun jutsu yang digunakan tapi sekeras apa ia berfikir dan berusaha untuk mencapai keberhasilan tersebut" ujarku

"Tapi dibutuhkan juga kemampuan untuk dapat merealisasikan apa yang kita pikirkan" ucapnya

"Ya anda benar, dibutuhkan pemikiran dan kemampuan yang seimbang untuk mewujudkan suatu keberhasilan" ujarku

"Saya cukup senang berdebat dengan anda Kakashi sensei, tapi saya yakin anda menemui saya tidak hanya ingin berdebat bukan? Tapi tenang saja, saya bukanlah orang yang berpikiran pendek seperti si Teme itu" ujarku kemudian. Lalu setelah itu kukeluarkan deathglare terbaikku dengan aura pekat biru keputihan yang menguar "Dan jika anda ingin tahu siapa saya yang sebenarnya, inilah kepribadianku yang sebenarnya"

"Ya baiklah, walau bagaimanapun kau sekarang adalah murid didikku dan kuharap kau bisa bekerjasama dengan baik bersama kedua rekanmu" ucapnya padaku.

"tentu saja" ucapku dengan ceria seperti biasa.

"Ya, kurasa mungkin hanya itu yang ingin kubisarakan denganmu. Jadi sampai bertemu besok. Jaa" balasnya kemudian menghilang seperti biasa.

Aku kembali berjalan menuju apartemenku. Kemudian setelah sampai kurebahkan sejenak tubuhku di atas tempat tidur yang sudah usang, lalu setelah selesai beristirahat aku kumpulkan beberapa gulungan yang didalamnya adalah hasil latihanku selama ini dan hasilnya adalah aku sudah menguasai dua perubahan jenis chakra yaitu perubahan jenis chakra elemen air dan elemen angin. Selain itu aku juga sudah menguasai rasengan dan tambahan sebuah katana dengan gagang dan mata pisau berwarna hitam terpajang di dinding apartemenku serta sebuah pisau sihir yang tersimpan dengan rapi di laci meja yang merupakan pemberian dari Kyuunee, 'Sudah lama juga aku tidak menegurnya'.

Kemudian kubereskan gulungan-gulungan yang tadi kubuka lalu aku duduk bersila diatas tempat tidur, menutup dan berkonsentrasi. Setelah kubuka mataku aku langsung berada didepan sebuah gerbang raksasa yang didalamnya tentu saja ada Kyuu nee, tapi ada yang berbeda dengan gerbang itu jika sebelumnya gerbang itu disegel sekarang segelnya sudah tidak ada. Dan walau pun begitu Kyuunee tetap saja berada disana padahal jika ia mau ia bisa saja keluar dari tubuhku, justru karena Kyuunee berada disini aku jadi tidak merasa kesepian lagi.

Aku berjalan kedalam gerbang itu dan disana terlihat seorang gadis cantik yang seumuran denganku memakai kimono warna putih dan corak api merah dibagian bawahnya serta rambut merah panjangnya yang diikat ke belakang dengan menggunakan pita hitam, kecantikannya semakin sempurna dengan mata merah cerah dan juga senyuman lembut terpancar dari bibirnya.

"Hai Kyuunee" kataku sambil mengeluarkan senyuman khasku

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Lagipula kita terlihat seumuran. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita pindah tempat saja agar lebih nyaman " katanya.

Kemudian Kyuunee menjentikkan jarinya dan dalam sekejap kami berdua langsung berada ditempat yang serba putih dan didepan kami ada dua buah kursi dan ditengahnya ada sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya sudah tersedia dua buah teh untuk kami berdua, lalu kami pun duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Bagaimana, apa kau sudah menguasai teknik pedang hitam?" tanyanya.

"emm, belum tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa menguasainya dan sekarang aku sudah bisa melakukan Teleportation no jutsu (maaf ya author ga tau bahasa jepangnya) dengan pisau sihir yang Kyuunee berikan padaku" kataku

'BLETAKK . . .'

"AWW, SAKIIIT"

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku" kataku sambil memegang kepalaku yang baru dijitaknya.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan panggil aku Kyuunee panggil aku Kyuu saja" katanya

"Baiklah Kyuu chan" kataku

Tiba-tiba muncullah semburat merah di kedua pipi Kyuubi atau Tamamo dan ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain agar aku tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Dan setelah itu ekspresi muka Kyuubi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius

"Baiklah aku tahu besok kau akan melakukan tes yang akan diberikan Kakashi padamu dan teman kelompokmu itu, pesanku jangan keluarkan kemampuanmu sampai 100% karena sejak awal Kakashi sudah mencurigaimu"

"Ya aku mengerti"

Ya, sampai disini dulu! Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan dan tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar karena maklum juga masih sama-sama belajar.

Sekedar pemberitahuan :

Di Naruto Shippuden nanti penampilan Naruto akan berubah karena Kyuubi sudah keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan menjadi partnernya, serta kemungkinan Naruto berada dalam Tim Kakashi pun tidak akan lama.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan sebelum menekan tombol 'Back' tolong tinggalkan reviewnya pliss (ngeluarin Puppy Eyes No Jutsu)

Cerita ini mau dilanjut apa tidak Author terserah Reader's, karena Reader's yang menilai.


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah review

**Moku-Chan : **Salam kenal juga, nih udah update dan maaf jika tidak bisa update kilat

**Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga **: Maaf ya, untuk pairing kemungkinan besar Naruto x Femkyuu

**Tachibana ikki cielers :** Sekarang ceritanya lebih panjang, selamat membaca!

**Can Rez'Alv **: Ini juga untuk pair mungkin NaruFemkyuu

**Nasumichan Uharu** : Terima kasih atas dukungannya, dan kalau soal romance mungkin hanya selingan saja soalnya g bisa buat cerita romance

**Miku is Hana :** Salam kenal juga, untuk main genre 'adventure', sedangkan 'romance' hanya selingan saja

Summary : Naruto adalah shinobi yang jenius bahkan menyamai ayahnya, tetapi tidak

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Pair : Naruto x Femkyuubi

Genre

Happy reading Reader's ^-^

**ORANGE NINJA**

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam tepat dan terlihat tiga orang genin Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke sedang menunggu sensei mereka ditempat yang dijanjikan kemarin sesudah perkenalan.

"Sekarang sudah jam 6 pagi tepat, tapi Kakashi sensei masih belum datang" kata Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya, dimana sih Kakashi sensei itu padahal ini kan kegiatan pertama kita sebagai kelompok tapi sebagai sensei ia tidak memberikan contoh yang tidak baik" Naruto melanjutkan

"hn" dan Sasuke melengkapi.

Padahal sebenarnya Naruto sudah tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, bisa saja ia berangkat jam 7 dari apartemen jika ia mau, tapi berhubung ini adalah hari pertama mereka berkelompok Naruto ingin datang tepat waktu dihari pertamanya. Selain itu, ia juga sudah berjanji pada Kyuubi kalau ia hanya akan mengeluarkan 70% dari seluruh kemampuannya, itu pun jika ia mengahadapi Kakashi, sedangkan kalau hanya untuk melawan Sasuke dan Sakura saja Naruto hanya perlu mengeluarkan 8 – 10% dari seluruh kemampuannya yang sekarang. Ia tidak ingin bertindak gegabah, walau bagaimana pun Sasuke dan Sakura memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata.

'Semua telah kuperhitungkan dengan baik, walau bagaimana pun aku tidak boleh bersikap dan bertindak terlalu menonjol karena Hatake Kakashi pasti akan mengawasiku' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Dan tiba-tiba 'poof' muncullah Kakashi di belakang mereka bertiga.

"Maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku habis membantu nenek-nenek membawakan belanjaan" katanya dengan innocent.

"ALASAN APA ITUUUU" teriak Naruto dan Sakura

"hn" Sasuke melengkapi

"Baiklah langsung saja, sekarang aku akan memberikan tes pada kalian bertiga, kalian lihat kedua lonceng ini 'sambil mengeluarkan lonceng dari sakunya', kalian harus merebut kedua lonceng ini dariku dan mungkin jika kalian bekerjasama setidaknya kalian akan bisa merebut satu lonceng dariku. Tidak, mungkin keduanya 'melirik ke arah Naruto' " ujar Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Sekarang, kita mulai tesnya!" Kakashi menambahkan

Kini Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto sedang bersiap-siap untuk merebut lonceng tersebut

"Aku yakin Sasuke-kun bisa merebut lonceng, karena Sasuke-kun memang hebat" Ujar Sakura

"Hah, hebat apanya Sakura dan memangnya orang seperti dia bisa apa ?" Ujar Naruto membalas perkataan Sakura

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN NARUTOO!" Balas Sakura sambil bersiap untuk menghajar Naruto

"hn, memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan Dobe, kau adalah murid terbodoh di akademi dan kali ini pun hasilnya akan tetap sama" Ujar Sasuke meremehkan

"Iya, jadi lebih baik kau diam saja dan lihat Sasuke-kun pasti akan bisa merebut lonceng itu dari Kakashi sensei" Sakura Menambahkan

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya diam saja, pandangannya kosong menatap ke langit biru yang cerah dengan awan putih yang menghiasi serta sinar matahari yang menambah keindahannya. Setelah itu, Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sudah hentikan, Sekarang juga kita mulai tesnya !" Ujar Kakashi menghentikan kegiatan mereka

"Dan ingat jika kalian ingin berhasil, kalian harus memiliki keinginan untuk membunuhku" Kakashi menambahkan

Dan tidak lama setelah itu tes pun dimulai, kini Sasuke dan Sakura sedang bersembunyi untuk mengatur strategi dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang Kakashi. Sedangkan Naruto, ia tidak bersembunyi melainkan langsung menyerang Kakashi dan hasilnya adalah Naruto digantung dengan kakinya di ikatkan pada dahan pohon. Kemudian setelah menggantung Naruto, Kakashi langsung menghilang.

"dasar bodoh" ucap Sasuke dari tempat sekarang ia bersembunyi

Kemudian karena sudah merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi bersembunyi Sasuke pergi mencari Kakashi dan Sakura pergi mencari Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan keadaan Naruto yang masih terikat di dahan pohon. Sementara itu, ketika sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi, Naruto langsung melepaskan ikatannya.

"**Naruto-kun kenapa kau diam saja saat bocah Uchiha dan FG-nya itu berkata seperti itu ?" **UcapKyuubi dari dalam diri Naruto

"Biarkan saja mereka Kyuu karena aku tidak memiliki urusan dengan mereka. Lagipula, tujuanku adalah untuk mencari 'dia' dan . . . untuk melindungi desa ini " Balas Naruto

"**Kenapa kau bersikeras ingin melindungi tempat ini. Padahal 'mereka' sendiri menginginkan kau mati? Selain itu, aku juga tahu sebenarnya kau memang membenci mereka" **ujar Kyuubi

"Ya kau memang benar Kyuu, aku membenci mereka. Tapi walau bagaimana pun, masih ada orang-orang yang bisa menerima keberadaanku disini seperti Sandaime-jiisan, paman Teuchi, dan Ayame-neesan. Itulah alasan kenapa aku ingin melindungi desa ini, karena aku ingin melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku. Jadi, Kuharap kau mengerti Kyuu" Jelas Naruto

"**Ya, aku mengerti. Dan aku mendukung keputusanmu Naruto-kun" **Ucap Kyuubi

"Terima kasih Kyuu-chan" balas Naruto

Kemudian Naruto pergi ke tempat Kakashi dengan Sunshin no Jutsu. Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sudah menemukan Kakashi langsung menyerangnya dengan tangan kosong dan bahkan Sasuke hampir mendapatkan lonceng tersebut tapi beruntung refleks Kakashi bagus jadi ia bisa menggagalkan usaha Sasuke, lalu setelah mengetahui usahanya gagal Sasuke langsung menggunakan Katon Goukakyuu untuk menyerang Kakashi.

Kakashi yang kaget karena ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke sudah bisa menggunakan perubahan jenis chakra hanya diam saja. Melihat itu Sasuke yakin bahwa _jutsu_nya berhasil, tapi tanpa disadari Sasuke ternyata Kakashi menggunakan 'Elemen Tanah' dan menyerang Sasuke dari dalam tanah, sehingga akhirnya sasuke terperosok ke dalam tanah tetapi kepalanya masih terlihat diatas permukaan tanah, lalu Kakashi pun menghilang.

Lalu ditempat Sakura.

"Sasuke kau dimana ?" Ucap Sakura entah pada siapa

Kemudian tiba-tiba datanglah Sasuke dari balik pohon dengan keadaan yang menakutkan, banyak darah mengalir ditubuhnya dengan banyak kunai yang menancap dipunggungnya dan

"Arrggghhhh" Sakura langsung pingsan

Ternyata itu adalah ulah Kakashi dengan menggunakan Genjutsu, dan kemudian Kakashi langsung menghilang dengan Sunshin no jutsu.

'Yang mengganjal pikiranku sekarang adalah tentang Naruto, kenapa ia tadi bersikap seperti orang bodoh. Padaha menurutku kemampuan Naruto sekarang sudah setara dengan Chuunin. Hah. . dia memang mirip denganmu Sensei, sama-sama jenius' Batin Kakashi

Sekarang Kakashi sudah berada ditempat dimana ia menggantung Naruto tadi tapi ia tidak menemukan keberadaannya, dan saat hendak pergi tiba-tiba muncullah Naruto dibelakang Kakashi.

"Hai Kakashi sensei, tadi karena bosan menunggu akhirnya aku pergi sebentar dan setelah kembali ternyata anda sudah ada ditempat ini" Kata Naruto

"Langsung saja Naruto, aku ingin tahu alasan kenapa kau bersikap berpura-pura bodoh didepan temanmu dan kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan kemampuanmu, dan pertanyaan terakhir dariku, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Kakashi

Sekarang Naruto sudah mulai serius, ia tidak memakai topeng yang selama ini dipakainya untuk menyembunyikan siapa dia yang sebenarnya dan sekarang yang terlihat oleh Kakashi adalah seseorang yang dingin, tapi walau pun begitu tetap tidak menunjukkan keangkuhan dan malahan itu adalah seperti sikap untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Karena untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan 'mereka', aku yang seperti ini tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan teman, tetapi dengan kepribadian palsu yang kubuat aku jadi memiliki kesempatan itu. Bagiku lebih baik menjadi orang biasa saja tetapi 'mereka' mau melihat ke arahku daripada menjadi orang jenius tapi kesepian. Untuk pertanyaan kedua, karena aku tidak suka kelebihan itu, untuk digunakan dan untuk dimanfaatkan dan bukan untuk dipamerkan. Dan untuk pertanyaan terakhir, aku melakukannya untuk 'mereka' yang telah berkorban sehingga aku bisa tetap hidup didunia ini dan untuk orang-orang yang berharga bagiku" Jelas Naruto

"Baiklah, sekarang aku mengerti alasan kenapa kau melakukan semua ini dan aku menghargainya. Kurasa, 'mereka' pasti bangga terhadapmu" Ucap Kakashi

"terima kasih, Kakashi sensei" Ucapku dingin

"Sepertinya mereka berdua sebentar lagi akan datang" Ucapku menambahkan dengan kembali memakai 'topengku'

"Ya, kau benar" balas Kakashi

Setelah itu, datanglah Sasuke dan Sakura dengan muka lesu karena mereka gagal merebut lonceng dari Kakashi.

"Tch, walau pun kau sudah berada didekatnya tetapi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dasar, sekali Dobe tetap saja Dobe" Ucap Sasuke meremehkan

"Sasuke-kun saja tidak bisa merebut lonceng itu dari Kakashi sensei, apalagi kau Naruto" Sakura menambahkan

"he . . he . . ternyata kau itu memang tidak bisa apa-apa ya, Teme" Ucap Naruto

"Apa yang kau katakan dasar Naruto-baka" Balas Sakura sambil mengacungkan tinjunya, bersiap untuk menghajar Naruto

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian pulang karena besok kita akan mulai melaksanakan misi, dan untukmu Naruto kau tetap disini" Ucap Kakashi dan Naruto pun hanya mengangguk

"Rasakan, kau pasti akan di hukum" Ucap Sakura

"hn" dan Sasuke

Skip Time setelah Sasuke dan Sakura pergi

"Baiklah, Sekarang kita mulai tesnya" Ucap Kakashi

"Tapi, bukankah tesnya sudah selesai" balas Naruto

"Memang, tapi karena kau tadi tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Maka tesnya akan dimulai lagi" Balas Kakashi

"Baiklah, jika itu yang anda minta" Balas Naruto dengan _Evil Smile_nya

Dan kemudian, Naruto dan Kakashi pun bertarung dengan sengit. Mereka saling menyerang dengan menggunakan kunai dan tidak jarang juga mereka mengeluarkan jutsu masing-masing.

'Kakashi sensei memang hebat, baiklah kalau begitu' Batin Naruto sambil menyeringai

Naruto langsung mundur ke belakang untuk membentuk segel jutsu dan Kakashi yang sudah menggunakan Sharingan menyadari jurus yang akan dipakai Naruto, lalu ia pun langsung membentuk segel yang sama dengan Naruto dan

"_Suirou nu jutsu"_ Kata mereka bersamaan

Kemudian yang terlihat adalah dua naga air yang saling menyerang satu sama lain

'Sudah kuduga Kakashi sensei akan menggunakan Sharingan' Batin Naruto

Naruto pun langsung menghilang dengan _Teleportation no jutsu_nya sehingga Kakashi pun tidak menyadari kemana perginya Naruto. Kakashi yang masih shock karena Naruto yang lepas dari pengawasannya tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang Naruto sudah ada dibelakangnya tepatnya 5 meter dibelakangnya, dan ketika Kakashi menengok ke belakang ternyata Naruto sudah selesai membentuk segel jutsu dan

"_Kyodaina suirou no jutsu" _kata Naruto

Muncullah naga air yang ukurannya dua kali lebih besar daripada yang tadi, tapi karena Kakashi menggunakan _Sharingan_ ia pun langsung menghindari serangan naga air tersebut dan langsung membentuk segel dan

"_Katon Goukakyuu"_ kata Kakashi

Bola api besar langsung mengarah pada Naruto, tapi berhubung Naruto memiliki refleks yang bagus akhirnya ia pun bisa menghindari serangan itu

Kemudian setelah itu, mereka pun bertarung dengan kunai dan hasilnya pun adalah seimbang. Kakashi dan Naruto terdiam sejenak untuk mengatur nafas dan kemudian mereka bertarung kembali, kali ini Naruto membuat dua _bunshin_ dan kemudian Naruto dan ke dua _bunshin_nya mengelilingi Kakashi. Kakashi pun tetap waspada terhadap serangan yang akan dikeluarkan Naruto nantinya. Dan tiba-tiba satu dari tiga Naruto tersebut membuat segel jutsu dan

"_Disuku no kaze no jutsu"_ ucap Naruto

Naruto pun langsung melempar cakram angin berwarna hijau keputihan tersebut ke arah Kakashi dan dengan reflek yang bagus Kakashi pun melompat ke atas dan kemudian membentuk segel

"_Raikiri" _ucap Kakashi dan tangan kanan Kakashi pun dialiri oleh petir

Dan kemudian dua _bunshin_ Naruto yang tadi masih diam pun langsung membentuk segel dan

"_Kaze no ken"_ dan _"Furyokuhatsuden bureedo" _Ucap dua _bunshin_ Naruto bersamaan

_Bunshin_ Naruto yang memakai pedang angin pun langsung melompat ke arah Kakashi dan _kaze no ken _pun beradu dengan _raikiri_, akibatnya _bunshin _Naruto dan Kakashi pun terlempar ke belakang, tapi tepat di belakang Kakashi sudah ada _bunshin_ Naruto yang menggunakan pisau angin dengan tangan kanannya dan siap untuk menebas Kakashi. Namun dengan _Sharingan, _Kakashi menahan tangan kanan _bunshin_ Naruto dengan tangan kirinya dan ia pun menggunakan tangan kanannya yang masih menggunakan _raikiri_ untuk menyerang _bunshin Naruto._ Tapi kemudian _bunshin _Naruto menendang Kakashi sehingga tangan kanannya pun terlepas dan akhirnya Kakashi pun mundur ke belakang karena terkena tendangan, kemudian _bunshin_ Naruto maju dan bersiap untuk menebas kembali Kakashi dengan _furyokuhatsuden bureedo_ dan Kakashi kini tengah diam dan ia juga bersiap untuk menebas _bunshin_ Naruto dengan _raikiri_ dan hasilnya 'poof'. Ternyata Kakashi berhasil menebas lebih dulu.

"Sekarang, ayo kita selesaikan ini" Ucap Kakashi sambil menengok ke arah Naruto

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati" Balas Naruto sambil menyeringai

Kemudian Kakashi membuat satu _bunshin_ untuk menghadapi _bunshin_ Naruto yang masih memakai _kaze no ken_ / pedang angin, _bunshin _Kakashi pun langsung membuat segel _raikiri _dan pertarungan sengit pun terjadi antara _bunshin _Naruto dan _bunshin_ Kakashi dan tidak jarang juga _kaze no ken _dan_ raikiri_ pun saling beradu. Pada akhirnya 'poof', baik _bunshin _Naruto dan_ bunshin_ Kakashi pun menghilang karena kedua _bunshin_ tersebut saling menebas diwaktu yang bersamaan dengan _kaze no ken _dan _raikiri_.

"Sekarang tinggal kita berdua Kakashi sensei" Ucap Naruto

"Ya dan sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padamu Naruto karena aku sangat menikmati pertarungan ini" Ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum, tapi tidak lama karena Kakashi langsung membuat segel jutsu dan

"_Chidori"_ Ucap Kakashi dengan bola beraliran listrik ditangan kirinya dan ia pun langsung berlari ke arah Naruto

Naruto pun tidak tinggal diam, ia mengumpulkan chakra ditangan kanannya dan

"_Rasengan"_ Ucap Naruto dan dengan menggunakan '_teleportation no jutsu'_ Naruto langsung berada tepat didepan Kakashi dan langsung mengarahkan _rasengan_ ke arah Kakashi

Walaupun Kakashi sedikit kaget karena melihat perubahan kecepatan Naruto, Kakashi langsung mengarahkan _chidori_ ke arah Naruto dan _rasengan _serta _chidori_ pun saling beradu, akibatnya Naruto dan Kakashi terpental ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Kakashi sensei lihat, aku berhasil merebut kedua lonceng ini darimu" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan kedua lonceng yang telah berhasil direbutnya ke arah Kakashi

"Kapan kau merebutnya dariku" Ucap Kakashi shock karena ia tidak menyadari Naruto telah merebut lonceng tersebut

"Tadi ketika anda menggunakan _chidori _anda sedikit kaget karena saya tiba-tiba langsung berada didepan anda, saya memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk merebut lonceng ini dari anda" Ucap Naruto menjelaskan

"Tak kusangka kau bisa melakukannya, bahkan seorang diri" Ujar Kakashi memuji Naruto

"Terima kasih, ini semua karena 'dia' yang telah mengajariku banyak hal hingga membuatku menjadi seperti sekarang ini" Ujar Naruto tersenyum tulus

"Sepertinya dia orang yang sangat berarti untukmu" Ujar Kakashi

"Ya" Balas Naruto

Di lain tempat, jauh dalam dunia batin Naruto seorang perempuan yang sepertinya masih seumuran dengan Naruto, berambut merah dan diikat ke belakang dengan pita berwarna hitam yang tidak lain adalah Kyuubi tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto

"**Terima kasih Naruto-kun" **Ucapnya

"Sayang sekali jika seorang shinobi sepertimu masih menjadi genin, menurutku kemampuanmu sudah setara dengan seorang chuunin. Tidak, bahkan dengan seorang jounin. Karena kau adalah potensi besar yang dimiliki oleh Konoha, sama seperti ayahmu Hokage ke empat dan sepertinya kau mewarisi semua bakat alami ayahmu, Naruto" Ujar Kakashi

"Aku bangga karena telah menjadi anaknya dan aku akan membuatnya merasa bangga kepadaku, suatu hari nanti" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat langit sore hari yang cerah

"Tentu saja" Ucap Kakashi sambil mengikuti pandangan Naruto melihat cerahnya sore hari ini

Skip Time

Dan sekarang Naruto sedang berjalan menuju apartemennya dengan gontai, ia merasa sangat lelah sekarang dan setelah sampai didepan apartemennya, Naruto langsung membuka pintu apartemennya dan berkata

"Aku pulang", kemudian Naruto menutup kembali pintu apartemennya

"Selamat datang" Suara seorang perempuan membalas sapaan Naruto

Naruto yang sedikit kaget karena tidak biasanya ada yang membalas sapaannya kemudian membalikkan kepalanya dan langsung tersenyum setelah mengetahui siapa orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kyuubi yang tersenyum kepada Naruto. Naruto lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuubi dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Kyuubi

"Entah mengapa, aku merasa sangat lelah" Ucap Naruto lalu tertidur dipundak Kyuubi

"Selamat tidur Naruto-kun" Balas Kyuubi sambil mengusap lembut kepala Naruto

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Ya akhirnya selesai juga chapter dua dari 'ORANGE NINJA', semoga reader's puas dengan ceritanya.

Ini adalah list mengenai jutsu Naruto

_Suirou no jutsu_

Merupakan teknik naga air yang mirip dengan Zabuza

_Kyodaina suirou no jutsu_

Pada dasarnya sama saja dengan _suirou no jutsu_ hanya saja ukurannya dua kali lebih besar dari _suirou no jutsu_

_Hoshoku-sha no nami no jutsu_

Merupakan jutsu elemen air terkuat yang dimiliki Naruto saat ini. Pada dasarnya menembakkan air dalam bentuk laser ke arah lawan. Dan daya dari jutsu ini cukup kuat untuk membuat seorang shinobi terluka parah

_Disuku no kaze_

Membuat cakram angin berwarna hijau keputihan dan melemparnya ke arah musuh, daya rusaknya cukup kuat untuk membelah pohon menjadi dua

_Kaze no ken_

Membuat pedang angin berwarna hijau keputihan ditangan kanan dan daya rusaknya sama dengan _disuku no kaze_

_Furyokuhatsuden bureedo_

Membuat pisau angin berwarna hijau keputihan yang cukup kuat untuk memotong katana

_Fuuton fuu ryuu no jutsu_

Membuat naga angin berwarna hijau keputihan yang ukurannya sama dengan _suirou no jutsu_

_Fuuton kaze no kyodaina ryuu no jutsu_

Membuat naga angin berwarna hijau keputihan yang ukurannya sama dengan _Kyodaina suirou no jutsu_

_Kasai bakuhatsu no tamashi no jutsu_

Mengumpulkan energi positif dan negatif ditelapak tangan beserta chakra sebagai pemersatunya, kemudian melepaskannya dalam bentuk laser berwarna biru keputihan

_Kuro no kengi _(teknik pedang hitam)

Naruto menggunakan katana hitam dengan tangan kirinya, pada dasarnya teknik ini membutuhkan kecepatan dan keahlian pedang khusus sehingga menghasilkan teknik yang tidak terkalahkan

_Teleportation no jutsu_

Pada dasarnya hampir sama dengan _hiraishin no jutsu_, yaitu jutsu yang menembus ruang dengan kecepatan cahaya

_Rasengan_

Dan weapon khusus yang dimiliki oleh Naruto

Black Katana

Memiliki kemampuan untuk menyerap chakra dan melepaskannya dalam bentuk tebasan bulan sabit. Selain itu, black katana adalah senjata yang dipakai Naruto untuk menggunakan teknik _kuro no kengi_

Magic Knife

Pisau yang ukurannya sedikit lebih panjang dari kunai, dan merupakan senjata yang dipakai untuk melakukan_ teleportation no jutsu_

Seperti biasa, sebelum menekan tombol 'back' tolong tinggalkan reviewnya ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : Naruto adalah shinobi yang jenius bahkan menyamai ayahnya, tetapi tidak

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Pair : Naruto x Femkyuubi

Genre : Adventure dan diselingi Romance (Reader's "Woi, Genre apaan tuh!")

Happy reading Reader's ^-^

* * *

**ORANGE NINJA**

'Tidak terasa sudah seminggu lebih sejak tes yang diberikan Kakashi sensei, dan sekarang aku sudah mulai bisa bersosialisasi dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Yah, walau pun Sasuke masih tetap saja angkuh dan Sakura yang masih menjadi FGnya Sasuke. Tapi, mereka mau mengakui keberadaanku' Batin Naruto sambil tersenyum sendiri

Sekarang Naruto sedang tidur-tiduran diatas sofa yang sudah usang karena hari ini tidak ada misi, baik misi rank-D atau rank-C dari Kakashi-sensei atau pun misi khusus rank-B atau rank A dari Sandaime hokage. Biasanya, Naruto selalu mendapat panggilan khusus dari Sandaime hokage untuk menjalankan misi yang seharusnya diperbolehkan untuk shinobi yang sudah mencapai level chuunin atau jounin karena misi yang dijalankan Naruto sendiri kebanyakan misi rank-A, itu pun jika tidak ada misi dari Kakashi-sensei. Sandaime hokage adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui kalau Naruto memiliki bakat alami sebagai seorang shinobi seperti ayahnya Minato Namikaze, itulah mengapa Sandaime hokage yakin pada kemampuan Naruto meski ia masih seorang genin.

Kembali ke Naruto

"Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka memiliki kemampuan yang terpendam dalam diri mereka. Sasuke, jelas saja karena ia berasal dari klan elit Uchiha dan Sakura menurutku ia memiliki kemampuan alami untuk menangkal Genjutsu dan juga dia memiliki tipe aliran chakra penyembuhan" Ucap Naruto yang masih tetap tidur-tiduran diatas sofa entah pada siapa.

"**Daripada kau hanya melamun dan mengatakan hal yang tidak jelas lebih baik kau latihan saja Naruto-kun" **Ucap Kyuubi sedikit marah pada Naruto

Tentu saja mendengar perkataan Kyuubi yang menurut Naruto sedikit membentak itu, membuatnya langsung tersentak kaget. Ya, akhir-akhir ini Kyuubi memang sering marah pada Naruto (tepatnya marah ketika Naruto mementingkan atau memikirkan orang lain, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan), Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang dibuatnya sehingga membuat Kyuubi sering marah belakangan ini.

"Kyuu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu marah?" tanya Naruto menggunakan telepati, karena Kyuubi berada dalam tubuh Naruto

"**Itu karena kau selalu melamun dan memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting Naruto, daripada berdiam diri tidak jelas seperti itu lebih baik latihan saja" **balas Kyuubi jujur dan masih marah (padahal bohong, alasan Kyuubi marah karena Naruto akhir-akhir ini selalu memikirkan tentang teman kelompoknya baik Sasuke maupun Sakura 'dan mungkin Kakashi-sensei'. Itulah hal yang membuat Kyuubi cemburu 'maksudnya marah' pada Naruto)

'_Kenapa belakangan ini aku sering marah pada Naruto saat ia memikirkan orang lain selain (aku)? Baru pertama kali aku merasakan hal aneh seperti , sungguh tidak enak dan menjengkelkan'_ batin Kyuubi sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya (very cute 'bayangin Kyuubi yang seumuran dengan Naruto sambil mennggembungkan kedua pipinya dan dengan muka yang sedikit memerah')

"Baiklah kalau begitu Kyuu, aku akan latihan" Ucap Naruto mengalah pada Kyuubi

"**Ya, begitu lebih baik"** Balas Kyuubi, kali ini tersenyum

"_Teleportation no jutsu" _Ucap Naruto dan langsung menghilang

Sekarang Naruto sudah berada ditempat yang sudah biasa ia jadikan tempat latihan, dan Naruto pun langsung memulai latihannya. Tak lama setelah Naruto memulai latihannya, datanglah seorang shinobi bermasker yang tidak lain adalah Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi pun langsung menghampiri Naruto dan

"Hai Naruto, maaf mengganggu latihanmu tapi karena hokage-sama memberi misi pada kelompok kita"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, beri aku waktu 10 menit" Ucap Naruto

"Tentu saja" Balas Kakashi dan setelah itu langsung menghilang dengan _sunshin no jutsu_

Sekarang hanya tinggal Naruto sendiri. Kemudian Naruto duduk bersila diatas sebuah batu, menutup mata dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Tidak lama kemudian Naruto membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang perempuan berambut merah yang seumuran dengannya yang tidak lain adalah Kyuubi.

"Kyuu, sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak lama" Ucap Naruto langsung memulai pembicaraan

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto?" Ucap Kyuubi penasaran

"Aku akan meninggalkan Konoha untuk mencari 'dia', karena jika aku tetap berada di Konoha kesempatanku untuk menemukannya adalah kecil dan walau pun aku menemukannya, itu akan berdampak juga bagi Konoha karena secara tidak langsung aku telah melibatkan Konoha. Tapi jika aku keluar dari Konoha aku memiliki kesempatan lebih besar untuk menemukannya karena sudah tidak ada lagi ikatan resmi. Dengan begitu, aku bisa dengan leluasa mencarinya tanpa membahayakan Konoha" Jelas Naruto

"Tapi bukankah kau juga memiliki tujuan untuk melindungi Konoha, Naruto?" Ucap Kyuubi

"Tenang saja, walau pun nantinya aku bukan shinobi Konoha lagi, tapi aku akan tetap melindungi Konoha dari luar" Ucap Naruto yakin

"Lalu kenapa kau sangat berantusias ingin mencari 'orang itu'?" Tanya Kyuubi

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan orang yang bisa mengalahkan ayahku" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum

Mendengar itu Kyuubi langsung menundukkan kepalanya, dia merasa bersalah karena bagaimana pun dialah yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua Naruto.

"Naruto aku –" Ucap Kyuubi masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi Naruto segera memotong ucapannya

"Bagaimana Kyuu, apa kau mendukung rencanaku?" Ucap Naruto masih dengan tersenyum

"JANGAN TUNJUKKAN SENYUM PALSUMU DIHADAPANKU, NARUTO" Ucap Kyuubi sedikit membentak

"Aku hanya tidak tahu harus menunjukkan ekspresi seperti apa dihadapan orang lain agar mereka tidak tersinggung" Ucap Naruto dengan dingin, namun terpancar kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

Kyuubi langsung mendekati Naruto dan menyentuh pipi kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Kau harus mulai belajar menunjukkan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya kepada orang lain, Naruto. Dan terima kasih karena mau menerimaku sebagai temanmu" Ucapnya

"Ya kau benar Kyuu, terima kasih. Jadi bagaimana apa kau mendukung rencanaku?" Ucap Naruto kali ini tersenyum tulus

"Ya tentu saja, Naruto-kun" Ucap Kyuubi tersenyum lembut

"Terima kasih Kyuu-chan dan terima kasih banyak" Balas Naruto

Sesaat kemudian, Naruto sudah berada diatas batu dengan posisi sedang duduk bersila. Lalu Naruto berdiri dan

"_Teleportation no jutsu"_ Ucap Naruto

Dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto langsung berada didepan pintu masuk ruang hokage dan langsung membuka pintu tersebut lalu masuk kedalam.

"Kemana saja kau Naruto, kau tahu kami sudah lama menunggumu disini" Ucap Sakura saat melihat Naruto

"He he, maaf Sakura-chan tadi aku harus mempersiapkan peralatan ninjaku terlebih dahulu" Balas Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal

"Sudah-sudah, lagipula Naruto hanya telat 10 menit. Sekarang akan ku jelaskan misi yang akan kita jalani, kita harus mengantarkan Tazuna-san ke desanya dengan selamat" Ujar Kakashi (maaf author tidak tahu nama desanya ^_^)

"Apa kau yakin mereka bisa melindungiku" Ucap Tazuna tidak yakin

"Walau pun mereka masih genin, tapi mereka memiliki kemampuan yang hebat" Ucap Kakashi meyakinkan

"Baiklah, jika semuanya sudah jelas kita berangkat sekarang" Tambah Kakashi dan melirik sebentar ke arah Naruto

Kemudian rombongan tim Kakashi pun bersiap keluar dari ruangan Hokage, kecuali Naruto yang tetap berdiam diri.

"Ada apa Naruto kenapa kau berdiam diri disitu, ayo cepat karena kita akan berangkat sekarang juga" Ujar Sakura

"hn" Sasuke menambahkan

"Maaf, tapi ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Hokage-jiisan sebentar" Jawab Naruto

"Tapi jangan terlalu lama Naruto, awas kalau sampai lama kau akan merasakan ini" Ujar Sakura sambil mengangkat tinjunya

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan kali ini tidak akan lama" Jawab Naruto

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggumu digerbang desa Naruto" Ucap Kakashi mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Dan sekarang hanya tinggal Sandaime hokage dan Naruto saja didalam ruang hokage

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya sandaime hokage

"Langsung saja Hokage-jiisan, mungkin setelah misi ini aku akan meninggalkan Konoha. Tapi bukan sebagai missing-nin, aku ingin meniggalkan Konoha tetap sebagai shinobi Konoha" Ujar Naruto

"Tapi kenapa Naruto, apa ada hal yang mendesakmu hingga ingin meninggalkan Konoha?" Tanya Sandaime hokage penasaran

"Ya, aku ingin mencari 'dia', orang yang telah membunuh orang tuaku. Selain itu, aku juga ingin melihat tempat yang belum pernah kulihat selama ini" Jawab Naruto tersenyum

"Apa kau dendam kepada pria bertopeng itu Naruto?" Tanya Sandaime hokage sedih

"Tidak, tapi jika ditanya apa aku marah? Ya, aku marah padanya" Ucap Naruto dingin

"Ya, aku mengerti" Ucap Sandaime hokage tersenyum iba. Ya memang benar, jika bukan karena Kyuubi yang menyerang Konoha 12 tahun lalu mungkin Naruto akan hidup bahagia bersama orang tuanya. Tapi sebenarnya bukan karena Kyuubi melainkan karena pria bertopeng tersebut.

"Sudahlah Hokage-jiisan jangan menunjukkan muka sedih seperti itu bila kau tidak ingin semakin tua" Hibur Naruto

"Lagipula saat aku akan bertualang nanti tidak sendiri, karena ada seseorang yang akan menemaniku. Dan aku ingin memperkenalkan orang tersebut padamu jiisan" Tambah Naruto

Sandaime hokage menaikkan sebelah alisnya, penasaran dengan orang yang akan dikenalkan Naruto padanya. Dan kemudian, Naruto menjentikkan jarinya lalu muncullah seorang perempuan berambut merah yang sebaya dengan Naruto.

"Salam kenal, aku Tamamo" Ujar Tamamo/Kyuubi sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Kau ini genin dari desa mana? Baru pertama kali aku melihatmu" Ucap Sandaime hokage dengan innocent.

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung menelan ludahnya sendiri. 'Apa jiisan benar-benar tidak tahu kalau orang yang berada dihadapannya ini adalah Kyuubi no Kitsune, yang merupakan Bijuu terkuat' pikir Naruto

Sementara sudah ada perempatan didahi Tamamo.

"Jiisan, sebenarnya dia adalah Kyuubi, Bijuu yang 12 tahun lalu menyerang Konoha" Ucap Naruto menjelaskan

"Ha ha ha, Naruto kau itu lucu sekali, mana mungkin _chibi_ seperti dia adalah Kyuubi no Kitsune" Ucap Sandaime hokage masih tertawa

Sementara itu Naruto sweatdrop setelah mendengar penjelasan tadi. Sedangkan Tamamo menggertakkan giginya, saat ini mungkin yang diinginkannya adalah menggali kubur yang dalam dan melemparkan hokage tua bangka yang tidak tahu diri ini kedalamnya. Padahal sebelumnya Tamamo ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian 12 tahun lalu, tapi setelah mendengar perkataan Sandaime hokage, rasanya dia ingin menghancurkan Konoha untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jiisan dia ini adalah Kyuubi no Kitsune hanya saja dalam bentuk manusia yang _chibi_" Ucap Naruto menjelaskan dengan serius dan innocent, tidak sadar ada sebuah kata terlarang didalamnya.

BLETAK

"AW SAKIIIIIIIIT" Rintih Naruto kesakitan

"Jadi, apa benar kau adalah Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Tanya Sandaime hokage kali ini serius

"Ya, dan aku minta maaf atas kejadian 12 ta –" Ucap Tamamo menundukkan kepalanya, namun segera dipotong Sandaime hokage

"Sudahlah, jika Naruto saja bisa menerimamu maka aku juga sudah memaafkanmu" Ucap Sandaime hokage

"Terima kasih, kali ini aku bisa tenang" Ucap Tamamo tersenyum tulus dan kemudian menghilang

Selang beberapa waktu

"Baiklah aku mengijinkanmu Naruto" Ucap Sandaime hokage

"Eh, apa? Jadi kau benar mengijinkanku hokage-jiisan?" Ucap Naruto masih memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak Tamamo/Kyuubi.

"Kuberi kau waktu 2 tahun Naruto, jika lewat dari waktu yang kutetapkan, maka kau dianggap sebagai missing-nin. Selain itu, aku percaya padamu Naruto dan juga partnermu itu, dan satu permintaanku setelah kau kembali nanti, aku ingin kau menjadi seorang shinobi yang hebat yang melampaui 'Yellow Flash' Naruto" Ucap Sandaime hokage

"Tentu saja Jiisan, baiklah aku pergi dulu" Balas Naruto

Kemudian Naruto pergi menuju gerbang desa dimana Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke dan Tazuna-san menunggunya.

"Kau bilang tidak akan lama Naruto" Ucap Sakura

"hn" Sasuke menambahkan

"Baiklah karena sekarang Naruto sudah ada, ayo kita segera berangkat" Ucap Kakashi

Dan kemudian tim Kakashi beserta Tazuna pun berangkat, tetapi saat dalam perjalanan ada dua orang shinobi yang menghadang mereka

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura lindungi Tazuna-san" Ucap Kakashi

Kemudian Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke membuat posisi siaga disekitar Tazuna. Sedangkan Kakashi melawan kedua shinobi missing-nin tersebut. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya Kakashi berhasil mengalahkan missing-nin tersebut dan berjalan mendekati Tazuna

"Bukankah kau bilang misi kami hanya melindungimu dengan selamat sampai desamu dari bandit dan itu adalah misi rank-C, tapi yang kulawan tadi adalah missing-nin dan itu adalah misi rank-B" Ucap Kakashi

"Aku minta maaf karena telah berbohong pada kalian, aku mengatakan pada hokage kalian bahwa misi yang akan kalian kerjakan adalah misi rank-C karena aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk menyewa kalian dengan misi rank-B" Ucap Tazuna

"Jadi bagaimana ini Kakashi-sensei, apa kita akan tetap melanjutkan misi ini?" Tanya Sakura

"Tentu saja, lagipula kita sudah terlanjur menjalankannya" Jawab Sasuke

"Bagaimana denganmu Naruto?"Tanya Kakashi

"Ya, aku setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan si Teme itu" Jawab Naruto

"Baiklah, berarti misi ini akan dilanjutkan" Ucap Kakashi

"Terima kasih kalian semua" Kata Tazuna

Lalu mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, dan kemudian ada sebuah pedang besar mengarah ke tim Kakashi dan juga Tazuna, reflek mereka pun menghindarinya dan akhirnya pedang itu menancap pada pohon dan tiba-tiba muncullah seorang shinobi yang tidak lain adalah Zabuza Momochi dengan pedangnya _Kubikri Houchou_.

"Kalian bertiga cepat buat formasi siaga" Perintah Kakashi lalu mengangkat hitai ate yang menutupi mata kirinya dan sekarang tampaklah Sharingan Kakashi

Sasuke pun terkejut melihat kenapa Kakashi memiliki Sharingan padahal ia bukan berasal dari klan Uchiha

'Kalau tidak salah dia adalah Zabuza Momochi, salah satu _shinobi gatana _dari Kirigakure dan jika memang dia adalah musuh, ini akan sulit dan sepertinya juga aku akan membutuhkan bantuan Naruto untuk menghadapinya' batin Kakashi

"Rupanya Copy Ninja Kakashi, ini pasti akan menarik" Ucap Zabuza

Kemudian Zabuza mulai menyerang Kakashi dan pertempuran sengit pun tak terelakkan,

lalu Zabuza mulai menggunakan jurusnya dan kabut putih pun menyelimuti Kakashi dan juga murid didik Kakashi yang tengah menjaga Tazuna

'Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, dan semoga saja Naruto dan yang lainnya selamat' batin Kakashi

Dengan refleks yang bagus Kakashi menghindari setiap serangan dari Zabuza, dan tiba-tiba Kakashi terperangkap dalam bola air Zabuza dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sasuke, aku punya rencana" Ucap Naruto

Sasuke memandang Naruto sebentar dan ia sedikit terkejut melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang dingin, begitu pun dengan Sakura yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari Naruto dan Sasuke, dia juga sama terkejutnya melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang berubah drastis dari ceria dan ceroboh menjadi dingin

"Baiklah" Ucap Sasuke

Kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan _Fuma Shuriken _dan

"_Fuma Shuriken_, teknik shuriken elemen angin" Ucap Sasuke

_Fuma Shuriken _melesat dengan cepat menuju Zabuza, tapi dengan reflek bagus Zabuza berhasil menghindari serangan itu. Tapi masih ada _Fuma Shuriken_ yang melesat ke arahnya

'Bayanyan shuriken' sontak Zabuza kaget

Tetap saja Zabuza berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat. Tapi setelah _Fuma Shuriken_ itu melewatinya, _Fuma Shuriken _itu langsung berubah menjadi Naruto dan langsung melemparkan kunai sehingga Zabuza menjauh dan jurusnya pada Kakashi pun langsung lenyap.

"Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan Kakashi-sensei" Ucap Naruto

"Ya, terima kasih Naruto" Jawab Kakashi

"Baiklah kalian berdua akan kubunuh sekarang juga" Ucap Zabuza

Kemudian Zabuza mulai membentuk segel jutsu, begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Kakashi yang juga membentuk segel jutsu yang sama dan

"_Suirou no jutsu_" Ucap mereka bertiga

Dan kemudian muncullah tiga naga air, dua naga air melawan satu naga air dan pada akhirnya Zabuza kalah dan terpental ke belakang, lalu

"_Hoshoku-sha no nami no jutsu_" Ucap Naruto dan Kakashi

Kemudian yang terlihat adalah tembakan laser air yang bertubi-tubi mengenai Zabuza sehingga terpental beberapa meter ke belakang

Kemudian Naruto dan Kakashi pergi ke tempat Sasuke, Sakura dan Tazuna

"Dobe, kau –" Ucap Sasuke namun dipotong Kakashi

"Selama ini Naruto memang menyembunyikan kemampuannya dari kalian semua" Ucap Kakashi

"Ternyata aku tidak salah menyewa kalian, ha ha ha" Ucap Tazuna sambil tertawa

"Aku ingin melihat siapa kau yang sebenarnya, Naruto" Ucap Sasuke

"Baiklah" Ucap Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi dinginnya, namun tatapan matanya sedikit sayu

Saat ini ia sudah mulai bisa menunjukkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, dan tidak perlu membohongi dirinya sendiri atau pun orang lain.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Seperti biasa tolong jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**1. anon : Ini udah up-date dan maaf karena telat**

**2. Khanakura Haito : Terima kasih atas sarannya, author memang kurang begitu mengerti soalnya nilai B indonesia-nya kurang bagus, hueee**

**3. Can Rez'Alv : Ini nama yang susah ditulisnya, he he maaf ya. Untuk kemungkinan berubah ke mode Kyuubi disini tidak ada, karena author dari awal memang sudah beniat agar Naruto tidak bisa berubah ke mode Kyuubi. Tapi author juga masih bingung apakah nantinya Kyuubi bakalan jadi manusia atau tidak. Jika Kyuubi brubah jadi manusia maka kekuatannya pindah ke Naruto dan jika tidak maka Naruto tetap tidak bisa berubah ke wujud Kyuubi, karena nantinya Kyuubi akan kluar dari tubuh Naruto**

**4. Moku-Chan : He he maaf untuk cerita sebelumnya kurang panjang dan kurang memuaskan**

**5. faizshade : Ini udah up-date!**

**6. ACC : Sasuke emang nantinya bakalan ninggalin Konoha, dan saya jamin klo akhir cerita fic ini ngga bakalan angst atau pun tragedy. DAN KENAPA KAMU NGASIH FLAME. Huueeee!**

**7. Nasumichan Uharu : Ngga ada saingan karena nantinya bakal jadi sahabat sejati**

**8. Zack : Iya, aku emang suka Naruto yang OOC, apalagi yang smart dan strong**

**9. MasterArkain : ni udh dipanjangin dan klo soal teleportasi dignti sma hiraishin g bsa soalnya udh nanggung**

**10. Kyuubi Demon – Fox NineTails : Terimakasih**

**11. Anang kun : sma-sma**

**12. Namikaze luffy : Yosh, ini udh dlanjutin **

Maaf ya, untuk cerita sebelumnya kurang memuaskan dan juga kurang panjang.

Disini akan diceritakan mengenai sifat asli Naruto. Dan apakah Naruto itu sebenarnya adalah orang baik, atau apa ada sisi lain dari dirinya?

Ya, karena setiap orang memiliki karakter yang berbeda dengan orang lain dan terkadang manusia juga memiliki sisi gelap dalam dirinya yang kadang tidak pernah diketahui orang lain. Oleh karena itu, manusia bisa menjadi seperti Angel atau Devil

Summary : Naruto adalah shinobi yang jenius bahkan menyamai ayahnya, tetapi tidak

ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya

Disclaimer : Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto x Femkyuubi

Genre : Adventure dan diselingi Romance (Tidak apa-apa kan?)

Dan satu lagi, disini juga akan ditampilkan salah satu karakter favouriteku. Meski pun saya tidak yakin kenapa dia bisa jadi my favourite character, dan bahkan hanya muncul satu kali di anime aslinya. Tapi apa boleh buat, yang namanya suka tetaplah suka.

Dia adalah dan tidak lain adalah 'Yami Naruto / Dark Naruto'

Happy reading Reader's ^-^

* * *

**ORANGE NINJA**

Aura berwarna biru keputihan mulai menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura pun kaget atas perubahan sikap Naruto yang drastis, bahkan Kakashi juga sedikit terkejut. Kini Naruto menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan sebelumnya didepan orang lain.

"Lebih baik kita segera melihat keadaannnya" Ucap Naruto masih dengan sikap dinginnya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Zabuza yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari rombongan Kakashi.

"Ya baiklah sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura, kalian tetap disini untuk melindungi Tazuna-san. Sedangkan aku dan Naruto akan memeriksa keadaannya" Komando Kakashi

Sasuke dan Sakura pun mengangguk menuruti perintah dari Kakashi. Bagaimana pun mereka sadar bahwa yang terbaik yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah menuruti perkataan sensei mereka.

Kemudian Naruto dan Kakashi pun berjalan ke arah Zabuza yang tergeletak tak berdaya, sementara Sasuke dan Sakura masih berada ditempat semula menjaga Tazuna. Namun baru beberapa langkah ketika Naruto dan Kakashi hendak menuju tempat Zabuza, mereka dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang pemuda asing yang memakai topeng disebelah Zabuza.

"Kalian memang hebat shinobi Konoha, tapi ini baru saja dimulai" Ucap pemuda tersebut kemudian menghilang dengan membawa Zabuza menggunakan _sunshin no jutsu_.

Sementara itu, diam-diam Naruto menyeringai setelah mendengar perkataan pemuda asing tadi.

"Bukannya ini akan menjadi semakin menarik Kakashi-sensei?" Ucap Naruto masih dengan evil smirk yang menghiasi wajahnya

"Kau benar, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?" Ucap Kakashi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang ke arah Sasuke, Sakura, dan Tazuna

"Ya, sepertinya kita juga membutuhkan persiapan terlebih dahulu" Ucap Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke, Sakura dan Tazuna dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

"Begitu juga denganku" Ucap Kakashi

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" Ucap Naruto mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan Kakashi.

Dan setelah itu, tim Kakashi beserta Tazuna kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya

SKIP TIME perjalanan

Sekarang tim Kakashi dan Tazuna sudah berada disebuah desa yang terlihat damai dengan para penduduk yang terlihat ramah pula, mereka langsung menuju tempat kediaman Tazuna.

Kemudian terlihatlah sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat nyaman untuk ditempati.

"Ayo, masuklah" Ucap Tazuna mempersilahkan masuk

"Terima kasih" Jawab Kakashi, Sasuke dan Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kemudian memasuki tempat kediaman Tazuna tersebut. Disana tim Kakashi disambut oleh seorang perempuan yang bernama Tsunami dan seorang anak kecil yang kelihatannya tidak bersahabat yang ternyata merupakan anak dari Tsunami yang bernama Inari

Tazuna dan tim Kakashi duduk dengan kursi dan sebuah meja persegi panjang yang menjadi pemisah antara Tazuna dan Inari dengan tim Kakashi.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan desa ini?" Tanya Kakashi memulai pembicaraan

"Sebenarnya Gatou yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan pelayaran ingin menghentikan rencana pembuatan jembatan kami, sehingga kami tidak memiliki kontak dengan negara lain. Dan jika pembangunan jembatan ini gagal maka ia akan memiliki kendali penuh atas akses transportasi di desa ini" Jelas Tazuna

"Tapi, bukankah tujuannya sama saja untuk menciptakan akses transportasi dengan negara lain" Ucap Sakura tidak mengerti

"Perusahaan pelayaran tersebut hanya kedok semata, karena sebenarnya bisnis yang ia jalankan adalah bisnis penjualan barang-barang ilegal. Dan jika ia menguasai akses transportasi di desa ini maka sudah jelas ia akan mudah menyelundupkan barang-barang ilegal tersebut serta sudah pasti ia juga akan menanamkan pajak yang tinggi atas jasa transportasi yang ia sediakan. Sehingga ia akan mendapatkan keuntungan ganda jika sampai pembangunan jembatan itu gagal dan untuk nasib penduduk desa disini, kalian pasti sudah bisa membayangkannya sendiri" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan nada datarnya

"Ya, pada akhirnya hanya akan tersisa kemiskinan di desa kami" Ucap Tazuna sambil menunduk lesu

"Hmm, analisis yang bagus Naruto. Jadi misi kita kali ini adalah melindungi penduduk desa dalam pembuatan jembatan" Ucap Kakashi

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Sakura masih bengong atas penjelasan Naruto. Mereka masih tidak percaya akan sosok Naruto yang didepannya. Ya, karena Naruto yang sudah mereka kenal dan Naruto yang sekarang sangatlah berbeda.

"Darimana kau tahu semua itu" Kini Sasuke angkat bicara dengan memandang tajam ke arah Naruto

Tapi Naruto hanya membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan seringaian saja, dan itu membuat Sasuke tambah geram. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya menghela nafas.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan missing-nin yang bernama Zabuza yang menghadang kita tadi? Apa ia juga ada kaitannya dengan orang yang bernama Gatou itu?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku juga tidak tahu dengan pasti, tapi jika memang benar ada kaitannya maka . . ." Ucap Kakashi menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Aku rasa itu keterlaluan. Mengingat ini bukan desa ninja dan juga tidak memiliki sistem pertahanan, seharusnya tidak perlu ada campur tangan shinobi didalamnya" Lanjut Naruto

"Baiklah, aku rasa pembicaraannya cukup sampai disini saja karena besok aku dan Naruto akan melatih kalian berdua" Ucap Kakashi memandang ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura

"Kenapa si Dobe juga ikut melatih?" Tanya Sasuke tidak terima

"Sebab aku membutuhkan bantuan Naruto, karena tadi sewaktu pertempuran aku terlalu banyak menggunakan sharingan, jadi sekarang aku tidak bisa banyak bergarak. Oleh karena itulah, aku membutuhkan bantuannya" Ucap Kakashi

"Tch" Sasuke hanya mendecih.

Sementara Sakura mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke, karena dari tadi jelas ekspresi muka Sasuke menunjukkan ketidaksukaan terhadap Naruto. Melainkan dengan Naruto, ia hanya diam saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan mengacuhkan deathglare mematikan dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah sudah cukup untuk sekarang" Ucap Kakashi mencairkan suasana

Setelah itu, tim Kakashi bersiap untuk berlatih, tepatnya Kakashi dan Naruto yang melatih Sasuke dan Sakura. Pada mulanya Sasuke enggan mengikuti latihan tersebut, tapi mengingat perbedaan kekuatan antara dirinya dan Naruto, akhirnya ia pun bersedia mengikuti latihan tersebut. Dan akhirnya, latihan tersebut akan dimulai disebuah tempat dimana pohon-pohon besar berdiri tegak

(maaf, author ga tahu tempatnya dan ga tahu apa nama desa tempat tinggal Tazuna tersebut. Dan sekedar untuk pemberitahuan, disini efek yang diterima Kakashi akibat menggunakan sharingan tidak terlalu parah, hanya saja ia tidak bisa banyak bergerak untuk sementara waktu)

"Baiklah, untuk metode latihan kalian berdua kali ini cukup sederhana, kalian hanya perlu memanjat pohon dengan menggunakan kedua kaki kalian saja, intinya sama saja ketika kalian belajar berjalan diatas air. Yang perlu kalian lakukan adalah berkonsentrasi memusatkan chakra ditelapak kaki saat melakukannya dan jika kalian berhasil melakukannya, kalian akan bisa melakukan variasi gerakan yang akan menambah daya serang dan pertahanan kalian" Jelas Kakashi

Dan kemudian Naruto mempraktekkan apa yang telah dijelaskan Kakashi tersebut. Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah pohon besar dan dengan mudahnya ia memanjat pohon tersebut dengan kedua kakinya seolah-olah seperti berjalan diatas tanah, lalu setelah itu kembali turun.

"Gunakan kunai kalian untuk memberi tanda pada pohon tersebut sehingga kalian bisa tahu sampai sejauh mana kalian dapat melakukannya" Tambah Kakashi

Sasuke dan Sakura pun memulai latihan mereka dan tampaknya mereka sudah mulai bisa menguasainya, padahal baru sekitar satu jam yang lalu Kakashi memberikan instruksi kepada mereka. Saat ini, Naruto sedang bersandar disebuah pohon besar begitu juga dengan Kakashi yang bersandar dipohon lainnya.

"Mereka memang cepat dalam mempelajari sesuatu. Tidak salah jika mereka berdua memiliki nilai tertinggi sewaktu masih diakademi" Ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau benar, dan kurasa mereka akan berhasil menguasainya sebelum malam hari tiba" Ucap Kakashi

Sementara itu, Naruto hanya diam saja seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"Kenapa kau diam saja Naruto, apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Kakashi

"Ya, ini mengenai Sasuke" Jawab Naruto

"Hm, jadi begitu. Oh ya Naruto, tolong awasi latihan mereka karena sepertinya aku membutuhkan istirahat" Ucap Kakashi

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, kemudian Kakashi pun menghilang dengan _sunshin no jutsu_. Lalu pandangan Naruto tertuju pada Sasuke.

Matahari sudah terbenam dan langit pun berganti dari sore hari yang cerah menjadi malam hari yang berkilau dengan hiasan bintang yang bertaburan diangkasa. Terlihat tiga orang genin, dua orang laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan disebuah tempat dimana pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi menghadap angkasa, menghalangi panorama indah malam itu.

Ya, mereka adalah Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto yang akan pulang untuk beristirahat ke kediaman Tazuna. Tapi saat Sasuke dan Sakura baru berjalan beberapa langkah saja, mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara dari belakang mereka yang berasal dari Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua, lalu Naruto memberi tanda pada Sasuke untuk mengikutinya, sehingga Sakura harus pulang sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura sudah berada dikediaman Tazuna, disana sudah ada Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari dan Kakashi yang bersiap untuk makan malam.

"Oh ya Sakura, dimana Naruto dan Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi

"Tadi sebenarnya kami bertiga mau pulang, tapi Naruto tiba-tiba Naruto berkata bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Sasuke-kun. Jadi akhirnya aku pulang sendiri" Ucap Sakura menjelaskan

"Jadi begitu" Balas Kakashi dengan santai

"Apa Kakashi-sensei tidak khawatir?" Tanya Sakura

"Tenang saja, mereka sekarang adalah seorang shinobi dan mereka bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus dilindungi" Ucap Kakashi dengan santai

Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada seorang anak kecil yang duduk didepannya. Sakura merasa aneh pada anak tersebut karena dari siang tadi ia tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Sementara itu ditempat latihan terlihat Naruto yang sedang duduk pada batang pohon sambil bersandar dipohon tersebut. Sedangkan sedang Sasuke berdiri dibatang pohon lainnya yang tidak jauh dari Naruto.

Mereka berdua sedang menikmati keindahan panorama langit yang memanjakan mata mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" Tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan

"Tunggulah sebentar dan nikmati saja" Ucap Naruto

Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas menatap langit yang bertabur bintang. Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah meteor melintasi langit malam itu, mula-mula hanya satu tapi lama-kelamaan semakin banyak meteor yang melintas menambah daya tarik suasana malam tersebut. Ternyata malam itu meteor-meteor melintas mendekati orbit bumi sehingga orang-orang bisa melihat secara langsung fenomena hujan meteor tersebut.

"Apa kau menikmatinya?" Tanya Naruto

"Lumayan" Jawab Sasuke

Naruto dan Sasuke masih menikmati fenomena yang bisa dibilang langka itu dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan karena tidak ingin merusak momen tersebut.

Empat puluh menit kemudian, ketika hujan meteor tersebut mulai berhenti

"Aku tahu mengenai peristiwa yang menimpa klanmu" Ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan

"Apa maksudmu" Tanya Sasuke sedikit tersinggung karena hal yang akan dibicarakan Naruto mungkin tentang klannya

"Konoha mendakwa bahwa yang telah membunuh semua anggota klan Uchiha termasuk ayah dan ibumu adalah kakakmu" Ucap Naruto kembali

Ternyata memang benar dugaan Sasuke, arah pembicaraan mereka memang mengarah pada tragedi yang menimpa klannya

"Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik untuk membicarakannya" Balas Sasuke yang kemudian hendak akan pergi meninggalkan Naruto

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengetahui kebenarannya? Kau merasa ada yang ganjil bukan? Kau pikir tidak aneh, alasannya melakukan semua itu hanya untuk menguji sejauh mana kemampuan yang dimilikinya walau dengan membantai anggota klannya sendiri. Semua orang di Konoha juga mengetahui siapa kakakmu itu, ia adalah salah satu shinobi terbaik yang pernah dimiliki oleh Konoha, bahkan ayah dan ibumu pun mengakuinya" Ucap Naruto kali ini serius

"Sebenarnya, apa maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke kedua kalinya

"Ikutlah denganku" Jawab Naruto

Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan dua kata yang dilontarkan Naruto. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud Naruto tersebut

"Sandaime hokage telah memberiku izin untuk meninggalkan Konoha selama dua tahun bukan sebagai missing-nin tapi sebagai shinobi Konoha" Lanjut Naruto

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku?" Tanya Sasuke

"Karena kita memiliki nasib yang sama. Pikirkanlah baik-baik, jika kau tetap berada di Konoha, kesempatan untuk mengetahui kebenaran mengenai kakakmu sangatlah kecil karena Konoha sudah mencapnya sebagai missing-nin. Tapi jika kau pergi keluar Konoha untuk mencari kebenarannya sendiri, kesempatanmu sangatlah besar" Jelas Naruto

"Akan kupertimbangkan ajakanmu itu" Ucap Sasuke

"Kutunggu jawabanmu setelah kita menyelesaikan misi ini" Ucap Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan

Dan setelah itu, Sasuke pulang ke kediaman Tazuna sendiri meninggalkan Naruto. Kini tinggallah Naruto sendiri yang masih duduk di dahan pohon dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah langit. Mata sapphire yang semula bercahaya kini tampak meredup, begitu pula dengan tatapannya yang sekarang terlihat kosong.

"Konbanwa!" Sapa seorang gadis muda berambut merah dengan senyum manisnya yang tidak lain adalah Kyuubi yang sedang duduk didahan pohon lainnya

Tapi sepertinya yang bersangkutan diam saja. Lalu ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas setinggi kepalanya, dan kemudian yang terlihat adalah sebuah bola yang sepertinya terbuat dari chakra hanya saja warnanya ungu bercahaya yang bentuknya menyerupai _rasengan_.

"_Mangetsu rasengan"_ ucapnya pelan

'BLAAARR'

Yang terdengar kemudian adalah suara ledakan yang menghancurkan sebagian besar daerah disekelilingnya, tapi pohon yang diduduki oleh si pembuat ledakan tersebut masih berdiri tegak dan bahkan tidak tergores sedikit pun, seperti tidak terkena dampak dari ledakan tersebut.

"Wah wah, kau memang liar ya, Yami Naruto" Ucap Kyuubi masih dengan senyum yang menempel dibibirnya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok yang membuat ledakan tersebut, dia kini sedang berdiri didepan sebuah pohon besar yang dahannya diduduki oleh Yami Naruto.

Pagi hari dikediaman Tazuna

Sekarang Tazuna akan pergi untuk melanjutkan pembangunan jembatan beserta tim Kakashi yang tanpa kehadiran Naruto. Dari semalam Naruto memang tidak pulang, dan menurut Sasuke ia masih ada ditempat latihan kemarin. Pada akhirnya Tazuna dan tim Kakashi pergi meninggalkan Tsunami dan Inari. Tidak lama setelah kepergian mereka datanglah dua orang samurai yang merupakan anak buah Gatou, kedua samurai tersebut menyandera Tsunami sebagai tebusan untuk menghentikan pembangunan jembatan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Inari mencoba untuk membebaskan ibunya, tapi hasilnya percuma karena bagaimana pun ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

'Sial, padahal hanya untuk melindungi kaa-san saja aku tidak bisa' Batin Inari sambil menunduk

"Pergilah selamatkan dirimu, kaa-san tidak apa-apa" Teriak Tsunami

Salah satu dari dua samurai tersebut kemudian memukul tengkuk Tsunami hingga dia pingsan. Inari yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa diam saja mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa apa-apa

"Hanya sampah yang bisa melakukan cara kotor seperti itu" Ucap seseorang dibelakang Inari

Inari langsung menengok ke belakang dan ia mendapati Naruto yang tengah menatap tajam pada dua orang samurai tersebut.

"Minggirlah, biar aku yang membereskannya" Ucap Naruto dingin sambil memberi tanda pada Inari untuk menjauh

"_Kaze no ken"_ Ucap Naruto pelan

Kemudian muncullah pedang angin ditangan kanan Naruto. Naruto langsung berlari ke arah dua samurai tersebut tanpa menghiraukan Tsunami yang disandera oleh mereka dan

'SRAAT'

Dengan secepat kilat Naruto menebas kedua samurai tersebut hingga mereka tergeletak tak berdaya, lalu mengikat mereka. Naruto kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju Inari yang menundukkan kepalanya

"Jangan memaksakan diri jika memang kau tidak sanggup" Ucap Naruto masih dengan sikap dinginnya

"Memangnya siapa kau, kau tidak memiliki hak untuk menceramahiku" Balas Inari tidak kalah dinginnya

"Kau itu masih bocah, jangan melakukan hal yang tidak ada gunanya apalagi sampai membahayakan dirimu sendiri" Ucap Naruto santai

"Kau, jangan berbicara sok tua lihatlah dirimu sendiri, kau juga masih seorang anak kecil" Balas Inari tidak mau kalah

Sejenak Naruto terdiam mengamati bocah yang ada didepannya, kemudian sebuah senyuman tersungging dibibirnya. 'Menarik' Pikir Naruto

"Sudah kubilang kan jangan memaksakan diri jika memang kau tidak sanggup, kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi pada kaa-sanmu jika dia melihatmu sampai terluka, apalagi terbunuh oleh kedua samurai tadi. Jangan bersikap egois, pikirkanlah perasaan orang lain begitu pula dengan perasaan kaa-sanmu. Kau tahu, seorang ibu akan melakukan segala macam cara agar anaknya bisa tersenyum bahagia begitu pula dengan kaa-sanmu, dia akan melakukan apa pun agar kau bisa tersenyum" Ucap Naruto kali ini dengan senyuman tulus

Naruto bisa melihat Inari yang menangis walau pun ia menundukkan kepalanya, Naruto kemudian membuka topi Inari dan mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu berkata "Sudahlah jangan menangis, kau itu kan laki-laki"

"Iya, Naruto-nii" Ucap Inari mengehntikan tangisannya

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu menyusul menyusul mereka, kau bisa menjaga kaa-sanmu sendiri kan?" Tanya Naruto memastikan

"Tentu saja" Balas Inari mengacungkan ibu jarinya

Naruto langsung pergi menuju jembatan menyusul Tazuna dan juga tim Kakashi yang tanpa kehadirannya.

"Hah. . hah" desah Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke tengah bertarung melawan Haku, tapi sialnya bagi Sasuke ia terperangkap dalam _makyo hyousou_ milik Haku. Haku yang bisa bergerak cepat dalam cermin es ciptaannya langsung mendesak Sasuke hingga ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melawannya.

"Sudah saatnya untuk mengakhiri semua ini" Ucap Haku pelan.

Haku yang kini ada dalam cermin yang berada dibelakang Sasuke langsung melemparkan jarum-jarum mematikan ke arahnya, sementara Sasuke yang tidak menyadari serangan dari Haku tetap berdiam diri, lalu

'TRAANG'

Jarum yang dilempar Haku dihadang oleh kunai yang entah datang darimana, Sasuke yang terkejut langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke belakang dan ia melihat beberapa jarum dan kunai yang tergeletak ditanah.

"Wah. . wah, tak kusangka kau akan kerepotan seperti ini Sasuke" Ucap Naruto yang sekarang berada dibelakang Sasuke

"Naruto" Ucap Sasuke heran

'Bocah itu, gerakannya cepat juga' Batin Haku mengamati Naruto

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan berwarna hitam lalu membukanya dan

'WUSH'

Muncullah sebuah pisau berwarna hitam ditangan kanan Naruto yang tidak lain adalah _Magic Knife._

"Bersiaplah" Ucap Naruto dengan santainya

Sementara Haku terus mengamati gerak-gerik bocah berkepala kuning tersebut.

Naruto kemudian melempar _Magic Knife _tersebut. Akan tetapi, Haku tetap berdiam diri didalam cermin tersebut karena ia tahu bahwa shuriken atau segala macam benda tajam tidak akan mempan terhadap jutsunya. Tapi ternyata pisau tersebut tidak mengarah padanya, melainkan menembus celah diantara cermin esnya.

"Sasuke" Ucap Naruto

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kemudian memegang tangan Naruto dan

'WUSSSSSH'

"Apa, kemana perginya mereka?" Ucap Haku yang keheranan

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada diluar _makyo hyousou_ milik Haku

"Tidak menguntungkan bagi kita jika bertarung dalam area jutsunya" Ucap Naruto dengan santainya

"Kau benar, dan terima kasih" Ucap Sasuke membalas perkataan Naruto

"Wah wah, kemana perginya sikap khas Uchiha-mu itu?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan santainya. Tapi sebenarnya Naruto sedikit kaget atas perubahan sikap Sasuke tersebut.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera kalahkan dia dan menyelesaikan misi ini. Bukankah kau juga ingin segera tahu jawabannya Naruto" Ucap Sasuke dengan _evil smirk_nya

"Terserah" Balas Naruto dengan _evil smile_nya

"Ternyata kau sengaja melempar pisau tersebut diantara celah cermin esku sebagai medium untuk berpindah tempat dan menyelamatkan rekanmu" Ucap seseorang dibelakang Naruto dan Sasuke yang ternyata adalah Haku.

"Yup, kau benar" Ucap Naruto dengan innocent

Sementara Sasuke yang berada disebelah Naruto malah terheran-heran

'Cepat sekali perubahan ekspresinya' pikir Sasuke

"Kau siap Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja" Jawab Sasuke pasti

Kemudian Naruto membuat dua bunshin, sementara Naruto yang asli menggunakan _ disuku no kaze_ sedangkan satu _bunshin_ Naruto menggunakan _kaze no ken_ dan satu bunshin-nya lagi menggunakan _furyokuhatsuden bureedo_ serta Sasuke yang masih berdiri santai menunggu gilirannya.

Dua _bunshin_ Naruto lalu berlari menuju Haku dan langsung menyerangnya dengan _kaze no ken _dan _furyokuhatsuden bureedo_, sementara Haku dengan lincahnya menghindari setiap serangan dari bunshin-bunshin Naruto tersebut.

"Aku semakin menikmati permainan ini" Ucap Naruto dengan _evil smile_nya

Naruto kemudian melempar _disuku no kaze_ yang dari tadi masih berada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya, lalu Sasuke membuat seal dan

"_Katon Goukakyuu"_ Ucapnya

Sasuke menyemburkan elemen apinya tepat pada _disuku no kaze_ yang dilempar Naruto. Sehingga sekarang _disuku no kaze_ tersebut dilapisi oleh api.

Haku yang melihat jutsu mematikan tersebut mengarah padanya segera menghindar, namun

"_kai"_ Ucap Naruto pelan

'BLAAAR'

_Disuku no kaze_ tersebut meledak dan menghilangkan dua _bunshin_ Naruto, sementara Haku berhasil menghindari ledakan tersebut. Tapi, perlahan Sasuke membuka mata yang tadi ditutupnya dan menampakkan sharingan dengan dua tomoe, lalu dengan secepat kilat Sasuke langsung berada disamping Haku dan memukul telak diwajahnya yang masih tertutupi dengan topeng sehingga Haku terpental beberapa meter ke belakang. Topeng yang dikenakan Haku pun retak secara perlahan dan pada akhirnya hancur secara keseluruhan.

Sementara Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kejadian tersebut dan mulai berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Haku.

"Ternyata aku salah menilai kalian" Ucap Haku mulai bangkit untuk berdiri

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kalian melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Haku kemudian

"Jawabannya akan sama seperti jawabanmu" Jawab Naruto

"Jadi begitu, aku mengerti. Tapi sebelum aku mati ada hal yang ingin kulakukan untuknya agar hidupku ini berarti baginya" Ucap Haku kemudian menghilang

Sementara itu ditempat Kakashi dan Zabuza

Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan kemudian menekannya ke tanah dan tiba-tiba didekat Zabuza muncullah anjing-anjing ninja dari dalam tanah menggigit kedua tangan dan kaki Zabuza sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak, sedangkan Zabuza hanya diam saja melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Kakashi selanjutnya.

Kakashi kemudian membuat seal dan lalu muncullah sengatan-sengatan listrik ditangan kanannya

"Inilah kekuatanku yang sebenarnya. _Chidori_" Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjukkan sharingan dimata kirinya

Suara yang ramai seperti kicauan burung-burung. Kakashi berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Zabuza dan bersiap untuk menusukkan _chidori_ tepat dijantungnya. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja Haku muncul dihadapan Zabuza dan langsung menerima telak serangan Kakashi, kini _chidori_ telah menancap dijantungnya dan darah pun memuncrat mengotori rompi Kakashi

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" Ucap Zabuza

"Diamlah, kau tidak pantas lagi disebut sebagai seorang shinobi" Ucap Kakashi kemudian menarik tangannya kembali dan membaringkan tubuh kaku Haku yang kini sudah tidak bernyawa diatas tanah.

Kakashi kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Zabuza dan anjing-anjing ninja yang tadi menggigit kedua tangan dan kaki Zabuza pun menghilang.

"Dan sekarang aku sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk bertarung denganmu lagi" Ucap Kakashi menambahkan.

Kini tim Kakashi dan Tazuna sudah berkumpul, dan Kakashi mengatakan bahwa sudah tidak ada ancaman lagi karena Zabuza dan Haku sudah berhasil dikalahkan dan Tazuna menghela nafas lega

"Uhm . . Naruto, sebenarnya tadi malam kau kemana?" Tanya Sakura sedikit tergagap

"Hei Sakura, kenapa nada bicaramu jadi sepeti itu? Jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku ya Sakura" Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

"NARUTOO, AWAS KAU!" Ucap Sakura bersiap memukul Naruto namun dengan santainya Naruto menghindari pukulan Sakura.

"Mereka memang tidak berguna" Ucap seseorang diujung jembatan yang tidak lain adalah Gatou yang datang bersama anak buahnya terhadap Zabuza dan Haku

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi mereka, sementara Kakashi dan Naruto hanya berdiam diri saja.

"Hei, boleh kupinjam kunai-mu" Ucap Zabuza yang tiba-tiba datang

"hn" Balas Sasuke, kemudian ia melemparkan kunai tersebut pada Zabuza

"Kakashi, tadi kau bilang bahwa aku tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang shinobi lagi. Akan kubuktikan bahwa yang kau katakan itu salah" Ucap Zabuza kemudian berbalik menghadap Gatou beserta anak buahnya

Sekilas Kakashi melihat Zabuza tersenyum. Kemudian Zabuza berlari menuju Gatou walau pun anak buah Gatou menghadangnya dan menancapkan berbagai macam senjata dipunggungnya, ia menebas satu-persatu anak buah Gatou yang berani menghadangnya dan kemudian dengan sekali tebasan Zabuza telah berhasil mengirim Gatou ke neraka.

Dan sekarang yang tersisa hanya tinggal anak buah Gatou, mereka yang semula berani karena melihat jumlah tim Kakashi dan Tazuna yang berjumlah lima orang bersiap untuk menyerang, tapi kemudian ketakutan mulai terlihat jelas diwajah mereka semua karena dibelakang tim Kakashi dan Tazuna penduduk desa beserta Inari datang untuk membantu.

Kawanan anak buah Gatou pun langsung melompat ke laut untuk melarikan diri.

Kakashi kemudian mendekati Zabuza yang terluka parah

"Apa sekarang, kau mengakuiku sebagai seorang shinobi?" Tanya Zabuza disela-sela kematiannya

"Ya" Jawab Kakashi

"Aku punya satu permohonan. Baringkan aku disamping Haku" Ucap Zabuza

Kakashi kemudian membawa Zabuza dan membaringkannya disamping Haku. Zabuza menatap Haku yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup menyusul rekannya tersebut.

Tim Kakashi kini berpamitan pada Tazuna, Tsunami dan Inari, tentunya sesudah memakamkan Zabuza dan Haku.

"Jadi kalian akan berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Tazuna

"Ya, maaf kami tidak bisa berlama-lama" Ucap Kakashi

"Naruto-nii lihatlah, kelak aku akan menjadi kuat sepertimu" Ucap Inari

"Tentu saja" Balas Naruto

"Sampai jumpa" Ucap Kakashi

"Hati-hati dijalan" Ucap Tsunami

SKIP TIME perjalanan

Sekarang tim Kakashi sudah berada digerbang desa Konoha

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian bisa beristirahat dan sampai jumpa besok" Ucap Kakashi kemudian menghilang dengan _sunshin no jutsu_

"Sasuke, Naruto aku duluan dan sampai bertemu besok" Ucap Sakura melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi

"Naruto, aku ikut denganmu" Ucap Sasuke

"Pilihan yang bagus" Balas Naruto

"Ya, sekarang mari kita cari kebenaran mengenai peristiwa yang telah menimpa keluarga kita" Ucap Sasuke

"Aku setuju denganmu" Jawab Naruto

Lalu kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke pulang ke tempat masing-masing dengan arah yang berbeda.

Kini Naruto sudah berada didepan apartemennya, ia mengambil kunci pintu dari dalam saku celananya lalu kemudian membuka pintu dan berkata

"Aku pulang"

Naruto kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk menutup pintu

"Selamat datang" Jawab Kyuubi dari arah belakang Naruto

"Rupanya kau Kyuu. Oh iya, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu muncul dalam apartemenku saat aku pulang?" Tanya Naruto

"Hobi baru" Jawab Kyuubi

"Oh" Tanggap Naruto tersenyum

"Uhm Naruto, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" Ucap Kyuubi

"Baiklah" Ucap Naruto

"Sebenarnya, aku. . . aku . . –

"Kalau kau memang tidak ingin mengatakannya sekarang tidak apa-apa kok Kyuu, lagipula sekarang aku ingin beristirahat" Ucap Naruto meninggalkan Kyuubi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

'CTEEK'

Sebuah perempatan muncul didahi Kyuubi.

"DASAR BAKA, AKU HANYA INGIN BERKATA KALAU AKU MENYUKAIMU" Teriak Kyuubi

"Oh . . .

1 detik . . .

2 detik . . .

3 detik . . .

4 detik . . .

5 detik . . .

APA" Teriak Naruto

"Kenapa" Tanya Kyuubi

"Tidak, hanya saja kenapa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Naruto

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu" Jawab Kyuubi sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita pacaran ya" Ucap Naruto memastikan

"Yap" Kyuubi mengangguk

"Boleh minta cium dong" Ucap Naruto

Sejenak Kyuubi menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya bersikap sok tua.

"Uhm aku rasa tidak, karena kau masih berumur 12 tahun dan wujudku saja masih seperti seorang anak yang berumur 12 tahunan" Ucap Kyuubi

"Oh baiklah, tidak apa-apa" Ucap Naruto lesu

"Tapi aku bisa memelukmu" Ucap Kyuubi riang kemudian langsung memeluk Naruto.

Pada malam hari tidak jauh dari desa Konoha. Seseorang sedang duduk pada dahan pohon, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit menatap bulan purnama dengan taburan bintang yang menghiasi disekitarnya. Sosok itu tidak lain adalah Yami Naruto.

Dan tiba-tiba saja datang dua orang chuunin yang melintas melewatinya, kedua chuunin tersebut langsung berhenti didahan pohon yang lain.

"Tch lihatlah siapa itu, bukannya ia adalah perwujudan Kyuubi" Ucap salah satu dari kedua chuunin itu

"Ya, lebih baik kita bunuh saja dia. Apalagi tidak ada saksi yang melihatnya" Ucap chuunin yang satunya

Kedua chuunin tersebut langsung melompat untuk menyerang Yami Naruto.

"_Nemesis" _Ucap Yami Naruto pelan

Dan tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah muncul tiga makhluk aneh yang langsung menyerang kedua chuunin yang akan membunuh Yami Naruto tersebut. Kedua chuunin tersebut berhasil menghindari serangan dari ketiga makhluk itu dan sekarang mereka berdua berada diatas tanah begitu pula dengan ketiga makhluk tersebut. Ketiga makhluk itu berwarna hitam kelam dengan mata yang berwarna kuning menyala, salah satu dari ketiga makhluk tersebut wujudnya menyerupai manusia, sedangkan yang dua lagi menyerupai binatang.

Makhluk yang berwujud seperti manusia dengan kecepatan tinggi langsung menendang salah satu chuunin tersebut sehingga ia terpental beberapa meter ke belakang. Bahkan sebelum chuunin itu berteriak makhluk tersebut sudah menancapkan tangan kanannya tepat pada jantungnya, dan pada akhirnya chuunin tersebut mati dengan mulut yang menganga dan mata yang melotot.

Melihat kejadian itu, chuunin yang satunya lagi langsung bergetar hebat, dari dahinya turun keringat dingin sampai menuju lehernya.

"TOLOONG" teriaknya

Tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang mendengar teriakannya, suaranya seperti ditelan kegelapan malam.

Pada akhirnya nasibnya pun sama seperti rekannya, mati dengan mulut menganga dan mata yang melotot.

Sementara itu, dari atas pohon Yami Naruto tengah mengamati kejadian tersebut dengan pandangannya yang kosong. Kemudian ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya melihat bulan purnama yang menyinari malam itu.

"Naruto, aku heran kenapa kau ingin melindungi desa ini" Ucap Yami Naruto memecah keheningan malam.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4 dari ORANGE NINJA, untuk pair Sasuke x Hinata akan ada di ORANGE NINJA SHIPPUDEN setelah Naruto, Kyuubi dan Sasuke pulang dari pengembaraan mereka.

Inilah dia list untuk jutsunya Yami Naruto yang sementara, karena yang lainnya masih bersifat rahasia

_Mangetsu Rasengan _(Rasengan Bulan Purnama)

Keterangan : Tidak ada

_Nemesis_

Keterangan : Tidak ada

Untuk keterangannya, reviewer's bisa menganalisisnya sendiri sesuai dengan cerita diatas!


	5. Chapter 5

**-Guest : Yo, ini sudah up-date**

**-riri : Tenang saja, Sasuke gak bakalan kabur kok. Dan soal Yami Naruto . . . 'baca sendiri saja ya' He he**

**-Nine : Maaf ya kalo salah, karena setahuku bahasa jepangnya 'Bulan Purnama' itu 'Mangetsu'. Ya, aku emang suka Naruto, Yami Naruto, Kyuubi, Koyuki, Sara dll**

**-Naruto lovers : Yup, Naruto-nya emang ada dua dan Yami Naruto adalah . . .**

**-Holmes950 : Iya, aku juga emang ngerasa agak kecepetan dan semoga chapter ini lebih baik**

**-Can Rez'Alv : Ya, nanti Sasuke emang bakalan tahu tentang Kyuubi. Serta hubungan Kyuubi dengan Naruto. Tapi tenang aja, aku ga bakalan buat Sasuke suka sama Kyuu**

**-Nasumichan Uharu : Iya, author juga emang ga terlalu suka sama SasuHina dan SasuSaku. Apa masukin OC aja? Itu terserah reader's**

**-MasterArkain : Tentu saja pasti Naruto akan jauh lebih kuat. Dan soal NaruKyuu, akan author pikirkan**

**-Moku-chan : He he, terima kasih ya**

**-Zack : Yami Naruto itu emang beda dengan Naruto, dan biar lebih jelas baca aja ya. He he**

**-faizshade : Yo, ini sudah up-date dan maaf karena lama**

**-uzumaki julianti-san : Pada dasarnya Naruto dan Yami Naruto itu memang sama. Dan tenang aja, cerita ini ga bakalan discontinued. Paling Cuma lama up-date, he he**

**-Guest : Ya, ini sudah up-date dan maaf karena telat**

**-Tenshi Kamikaze Shinigami : Terima kasih**

Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf karena tidak bisa up-date cepat dan silahkan. Selamat menikmati chapter lima ORANGE NINJA

Summary : Naruto adalah shinobi yang jenius bahkan menyamai ayahnya, tetapi tidak

ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya

Disclaimer : Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto x Femkyuubi

Genre : Adventure dan diselingi Romance (Tidak apa-apa kan?)

* * *

**ORANGE NINJA**

Matahari sudah mulai terbit diufuk timur menandakan akan segera dimulainya berbagai aktivitas. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang perlahan-lahan mulai membuka matanya.

Namun entah sadar atau tidak, saat ini posisi tidurnya saling berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang tengah menatapnya dengan seulas senyum dibibirnya. Perlahan Naruto mulai membuka matanya karena ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menerpa wajahnya dan

"Ohayou Naruto-kun" Sapa Kyuubi

Seketika Naruto terdiam mengamati sesuatu yang ada didepannya dan kembali Naruto merasakan hembusan nafas yang menerpa wajahnya lalu

"HWAAAAAAAA" Teriak Naruto yang langsung berdiri dan menjauh dari futon-nya

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuubi heran sambil duduk diatas futon milik Naruto

"Kau se-sejak kapan kau ada disana?" Tanya Naruto sedikit tergagap sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyuubi

"Dari tadi malam" Jawab Kyuubi dengan santainya

"Berarti. . . kau juga tidur disana" Ucap Naruto masih dengan posisi berdiri

"Yap" Ucap Kyuubi

"APA!" Teriak Naruto

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Kyuubi heran melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang aneh

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu" Ucap Naruto

"Kenapa? Bukannya tadi malam kau yang memintaku untuk menemanimu" Ucap Kyuubi mulai menggoda Naruto

"Tidak mungkin" Sangkal Naruto dengan rona merah dipipinya

"Padahal tadi malam kau merengek padaku untuk minta ditemani loh" Goda Kyuubi

Naruto sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena sekarang wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah.

'Ya, aku senang karena kami sudah berpacaran. Tapi kalau untuk tidur bersama, AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PERNAH BERFIKIRAN KE ARAH SANA SEDIKIT PUN' Batin Naruto menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah

"Hi hi hi, wajahmu lucu sekali jika seperti itu Naruto" Ucap Kyuubi menertawakan Naruto

"KAU" Geram Naruto

'Glekk' Kyuubi menelan ludahnya sendiri

"Jika kau memang ingin tidur bersamaku. Ayo, aku akan menemanimu" Ucap Naruto dengan _evil smile_-nya dan mulai mendekati Kyuubi

"HWAAA, DASAR MESUM" Teriak Kyuubi dan langsung berlari menjauhi Naruto

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah aksi kejar-mengejar antara Kyuubi dan Naruto yang mewarnai pagi hari tersebut.

SKIP TIME

Saat ini Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempat dimana tim tujuh biasa berkumpul. Namun ada yang berbeda, karena yang terlihat sekarang adalah Naruto dengan ekspresi datarnya yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"**Kau memikirkan kejadian semalam ya, Naruto" **Ucap Kyuubi menerka apa yang dipikirkan Naruto

"Iya, lalu bagaimana menurutmu Kyuu?" Tanya Naruto

"**Menurutku, ia pasti memiliki alasan kenapa ia harus melakukannya. Begitu juga denganmu, kau pasti akan melakukan segala macam cara untuk melindungi orang yang kau sayangi. Hanya saja, ia melakukannya dengan caranya sendiri" **Jelas Kyuubi

"Kau benar Kyuu" Ucap Naruto

Lalu Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dan tidak lama kemudian ia sampai ditempat tujuannya, disana sudah ada Sasuke dan Sakura yang sepertinya sedang menunggunya. Naruto pun dengan segera langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Tidak biasanya kau datang terlambat Naruto" Ucap Sakura

"He he, maaf ya" Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Lalu, dimana Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto

"Seperti biasa, ia selalu datang terlambat" Jawab Sasuke

"Uhm Naruto, apa benar kau dan Sasuke akan pergi meniggalkan Konoha" Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Sakura tersebut. Namun, langsung ditutupi dengan ekspresi datarnya. Kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau memberitahunya?" Tanya Naruto

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke

Lalu Naruto kembali memandangi Sakura dengan ekspresi datar dan tatapan dinginnya yang menusuk. Seketika Sakura menjadi gugup karena dipandangi seperti itu oleh Naruto.

Namun tiba-tiba, seulas senyum tertempel dibibir Naruto.

"Maaf, karena sebelumnya aku tidak memberitahumu Sakura" Ucap Naruto

"Tidak usah, karena seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu Naruto. . ." Ucap Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya

Sementara itu, Naruto lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura selanjutnya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu kan, bagaimana sikapku selama ini terhadapmu, Naruto. Aku selalu mengabaikanmu, bahkan menganggapmu tidak ada walau pun kita sudah menjadi satu kelompok" Ucap Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke

"Begitu juga denganmu Sasuke, selama ini aku sangat terobsesi padamu. Namun, sekarang aku sadar bahwa yang kulakukan tersebut adalah hal konyol dan kau juga pasti beranggapan seperti itu bukan. Aku memang bodoh karena tidak mengerti dengan orang-orang yang berada disekitarku, bahkan kelompokku sendiri. Sementara, aku selalu ingin diperhatikan orang lain. Ternyata aku ini memang egois ya. Tapi, sekarang aku mengerti mengenai arti hidup berkat kalian berdua dan aku bangga karena telah menjadi bagian dari kelompok. Terima kasih" Ucap Sakura dengan senyum yang mengembang

"Aku bangga padamu" Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya

"Sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang _kunoichi_ yang hebat, Sakura" Puji Naruto yang juga tersenyum pada Sakura

"Kalian. . . hiks, terima kasih" Ucap Sakura yang mulai menangis

Naruto dan Sasuke pun mulai menenangkan Sakura yang sudah terisak-isak.

"Dan sebagai teman satu kelompok, yang bisa kulakukan hanya mendukung kalian. Tenang saja, aku dan Kakashi-sensei akan menunggu kalian hingga kalian pulang nanti" Ucap Sakura yang mulai tersenyum kembali

"Bukan hanya teman dalam kelompok. Tapi kau adalah sahabat kami" Ucap Naruto pada Sakura

Kemudian mereka bertiga tertawa bersama sebagai tanda awal dari persahabatan mereka.

Sementara itu ditempat lain

Terlihat Sandaime-hokage beserta beberapa _jounin elite_ dan juga _ chuunin_ sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Ya, saat ini mereka semua sedang membicarakan tentang pelaksanaan Ujian _Chuunin_ yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa saat lagi.

"Jadi, keputusan ini sudah tidak bisa dirubah lagi" Ucap seorang _jounin_ perempuan yang diketahui bernama Anko

"Ya, karena ini sudah menjadi keputusan _Konoha-gakure_ dan juga _Suna-gakure_ yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam pelaksanaan Ujian _Chuunin_ kali ini" Ucap Sandaime-hokage

"Aku rasa ini bukan masalah, mengingat hubungan antara _Konoha-gakure_ dan juga _Suna-gakure_ yang bisa dibilang baik" Ucap _jounin_ perempuan lain yang bernama Kurenai

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada komentar dan keluhan lagi. Aku putuskan bahwa Ujian _Chuunin_ akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi" Ucap Sandaime-hokage

Para _jounin_ dan _Chuunin_ yang berkumpul ditempat itu pun langsung diam, tidak ada yang memberikan komentar lagi.

"Hm menarik, kalau begtiu aku akan mendaftarkan mereka bertiga" Ucap Kakashi

"Apa? Yang benar saja, mereka baru lulus dari akademi dan kau langsung mendaftarkannya pada Ujian _Chuunin_ nanti" Ucap Kurenai

"Tapi, menurutku mereka sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengikuti Ujian _Chuunin_ kali ini. Lagi pula, aku percaya pada kemampuan Naruto, Sasuke dan juga Sakura" Balas Kakashi

"Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk mengikutsertakan murid didik kita dalam Ujian _Chuunin_. Dengan begitu, kita bisa tahu mengenai perkembangan mereka" Ucap Asuma

"Dan kau tahu Kakashi, yang akan lulus menjadi _chuunin_ ditahun ini tentu saja adalah murid-muridku, ha ha ha ha" Ucap Gai dengan percaya dirinya

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian bisa kembali pada tugas kalian masing-masing" Ucap Sandaime-hokage

Kembali ke tempat Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura

Saat ini mereka bertiga masih menunggu Kakashi ditempat semula. Walau pun mereka sudah tahu kebiasaan Kakashi, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak pernah bosan untuk menunggunya.

"Aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" Ucap Sakura memulai pembicaraan

"Ya" Jawab Naruto, sementara Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Uhm, bagaimana rasanya tidak memiliki orang tua?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara pelan karena takut menyinggung perasaan kedua sahabat barunya

"Kalau dibilang sedih, memang. Tapi apa boleh buat, karena itu mungkin sudah takdir kami" Ucap Naruto

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura untuk kedua kalinya

"Jawabanku sama dengan Naruto" Ucap Sasuke

Dan tidak lama kemudian terdengarlah bunyi 'poof' dari arah belakang mereka bertiga. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menengok ke belakang dan disana sudah berdiri Kakashi dengan senyum innocence.

"Maaf, tadi aku habis mengantar –" Ucap Kakashi

"Kami sudah tahu" Ucap Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura serempak memotong perkataan Kakashi

"Oh ya, hampir saja aku lupa. Bagaimana dengan rencanamu itu, Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi

"Jadi, sensei sudah tahu" Ucap Naruto sedikit terkejut

"Ya, aku minta maaf karena telah menguping pembicaraanmu dengan Sasuke lewat _bunshin-_ku saat kita sedang menjalankan misi dinegara ombak" Ucap Kakashi

"Apa, kau akan melarang kami?" Kali ini Sasuke yang angkat bicara

"Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukannya. Tapi sebagai pendidik, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memberikan yang terbaik untuk murid didikku" Ucap Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya

"Kami akan menunggu kepulangan kalian. Selain itu, tidak hanya kalian saja yang akan berjuang keras, tapi disini aku juga akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak tertinggal terlalu jauh setelah kalian pulang nanti" Ucap Sakura semangat

"Tentu saja" Ucap Naruto

'Aku beruntung karena telah menjadi bagian dari kelompok ini' Batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin melihat kerja sama kalian untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai tim tujuh" Ucap Kakashi

"Apa maksud anda sensei" Ucap Sakura tidak mengerti

"Aku menyalonkan kalian dalam Ujian _Chuunin_ yang akan dilaksanakan tiga hari" Balas Kakashi

"Menarik" Sanggah Sasuke

"Tapi" Ucap Sakura ragu

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hasilnya, karena yang ingin kulihat adalah usaha kalian" Ucap Kakashi

"Ya, kami mengerti sensei" Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi datarnya

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada yang ditanyakan lagi. Aku pergi dulu karena untuk dua hari ke depan kalian tidak akan melaksanakan misi" Ucap Kakashi yang kemudian menghilang dengan _sunshin no jutsu_

Sekarang sudah menjelang siang hari dan tim tujuh masih berada ditempat yang sama dari pagi tadi. Mereka sedang memikirkan tentang Ujian _Chuunin_ yang akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi. Tepatnya hanya Sakura saja yang memikirkannya, karena sepertinya Naruto dan Sasuke tidak ambil pusing.

"Kau masih ragu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura

"Iya" Jawab Sakura dengan lesu

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Seperti yang telah dikatakan Kakashi-sensei tadi, yang perlu kita lakukan adalah berusaha terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik" Ucap Naruto

"Kau benar, Naruto" Ucap Sakura yang mulai tersenyum

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang untuk mempersiapkan diri nanti dan sepertinya untuk dua hari ke depan aku akan berlatih sendiri" Ucap Sasuke

Kemudian Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura pun berpisah pulang untuk mempersapkan diri mereka dalam menghadapi Ujian _Chuunin_ dalam tiga hari ke depan.

Sementara itu diruang hokage

Terlihat Sandaime-hokage sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, apa lagi tiga hari kemudian adalah pelaksanaan Ujian _Chuunin_ dan itu tentu saja menambah kesibukannya.

'Hahh, aku ingin segera mengundurkan diri dari jabatan ini. Tapi masalahnya, siapa yang akan menjadi penggantiku. Yondaime-hokage, andai saja kau masih ada, pasti aku tidak akan hidup menderita seperti ini' Batin Sandaime-hokage meratapi hidupnya

Tiba-tiba Sandaime-hokage merasakan _chakra_ asing yang tidak dikenalnya. Walau pun kecil, tapi _chakra _ini berbeda dengan _chakra_ yang dimiliki manusia pada umumnya. Namun sepertinya Sandaime-hokage tidak ambil pusing dengan masalal tersebut dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Tapi jika memang kau ada perlu denganku, sebaiknya kau keluar" Ucap Sandaime-hokage masih terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"Hebat, kau bisa mendeteksi kebeadaanku meski pun aku sudah menekan _chakra_-ku hingga batas terendah" Puji orang tersebut yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Sandaime-hokage

"Kau memang menekan _chakra_-mu, tapi tidak sampai pada batas terendahmu" Ucap Sandaime-hokage tanpa melihat ke arah orang tersebut dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"Tidak salah jika anda dijuluki 'Professor Shinobi', hokage-sama" Ucap orang tersebut

Sandaime-hokage lantas menunda pekerjaannya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang kini berada dihadapannya. Orang tersebut kira-kira berumur dua belas tahun, berambut pirang dengan mata _sapphire_ yang redup serta pandangannya yang kosong.

"Walau pun kau berwujud seperti Naruto, tapi kau bukan Naruto" Ucap Sandaime-hokage

"Aku, Yami Naruto" Ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Yami Naruto

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Sandaime-hokage sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan tadi

"Kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk meminta maaf atas tewasnya dua orang _chuunin_ tadi malam" Ucap Yami Naruto dengan ekspresi datarnya

"Memang, ada laporan yang masuk tadi pagi tentang tewasnya dua orang _chuunin_ Konoha. Dan menurut laporan tersebut, mereka tewas karena luka tusukan yang tepat mengarah ke jantung mereka" Ucap Sandaime-hokage yang kini menatap tajam pada Yami Naruto

"Kedatanganku kemari hanya untuk mengatakan itu, dan sekarang sudah jelas bahwa yang melakukan itu bukan Naruto, tapi aku" Ucap Yami Naruto kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

"Tunggu dulu, aku ingin tahu alasanmu kenapa kau melakukan semua itu" Ucap Sandaime-hokage

"Alasannya, karena mereka bodoh. Tidak bisa membedakan antara perwujudan dan penjaranya" Jawab Yami Naruto

"Menurutku, kau melakukannya untuk melindungi orang yang berharga bagimu, bukan begitu?" Ucap Sandaime-hokage tersenyum

"Apa pun itu, lagi pula aku ada didunia ini karena dia" Ucap Yami Naruto kemudian menghilang dari ruangan tersebut

Seketika Sandaime-hokage tersenyum mendengar perkataan terakhir dari Yami Naruto dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari dan beberapa orang sudah mulai pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan diri agar bisa kembali melanjtukan aktifitasnya diesok hari. Namun tidak untuk pemuda pirang yang satu ini. Saat ini Naruto sedang berada disebuah padang rumput kecil yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari desa.

Dengan posisi tidur terlentang diatas rerumputan, Naruto bisa dengan leluasa melihat langit sore hari yang cerah.

"Aku lebih suka berada ditempat seperti ini" Ucap Naruto entah pada siapa

Lalu datanglah seorang gadis yang diketahui adalah Kyuubi, dia berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan membawa dua buah apel yang dipegang oleh kedua tangannya dan duduk disamping Naruto yang tengah tidur terlentang.

"Kau mau?" Ucap Kyuubi menawarkan apel yang ada ditangan kanannya

"Terima kasih" Ucap Naruto setelah menerima apel dari Kyuubi

Setelah itu, mereka berdua kembali menikmati indahnya sore hari.

Menjadi _jinchuuriki_ memang bukan keinginan setiap orang. Apalagi, itu membuatmu tidak memiliki siapa-siapa didunia ini. Melakukan berbagai kegiatan sendiri tanpa seseorang yang bisa diajak bicara, bukanlah impian setiap orang. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto, ia menikmati setiap saat dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang _jinchuuriki_. Walau pun, diluar sana banyak orang-orang yang membencinya bahkan sampai ingin membunuhnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal itu, karena disini masih ada yang mau menerima keberadaannya. Bukan hanya seseorang yang kini sedang duduk disebelahnya. Tapi, orang-orang yang bahkan tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya, kini menjadi bagian yang penting dalam hidupnya. Naruto tersenyum sendiri memikirkan hal tersebut.

'Akihirnya, aku merasa hidupku ini lebih berarti' Pikir Naruto dengan senyum tipisnya, masih dengan posisi tidur terlentang

Kemudian Naruto menoleh ke kanan. Disana Kyuubi sedang duduk sambil mengarahkan pandangannya menatap langit senja.

"Kyuu" Panggil Naruto

"Hm, apa?" Respon Kyuubi setelah mendengar Naruto memanggilnya

"Apa, kau tidak merasa bosan tersegel dalam tubuhku?" Tanya Naruto

"Bosan sih iya, senang juga iya" Jawab Kyuubi

"Dasar _chibi_" Ucap Naruto menyanggah jawaban Kyuubi

"Apa kau bilang" Ucap Kyuubi sedikit berteriak

"He he maaf ya. Aku hanya ingin bilang, apa kau tidak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup bebas?" Ucap Naruto

"Untuk apa hidup bebas, jika aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku disini. Lagi pula. . ." Ucap Kyuubi menggantungkan kalimatnya

Perlahan-lahan Kyuubi mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto hingga

5 cm. . .

4 cm. . .

3 cm. . .

2 cm. . .

1 cm. . .

". . . _Aishiteru_ Naruto-kun" Ucap Kyuubi lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan" Lanjut Kyuubi

"Ya, _aishiteru mo_ Kyuu-chan" Ucap Naruto kemudian menutup matanya dan terlelap tidur

Cukup lama Naruto tertidur ditempat tersebut hingga kini langit sudah berganti menjadi malam hari. Perlahan, Naruto mulai membuka matanya dan terdiam sebentar lalu memandang ke atas.

"Sepertinya aku akan menginap ditempat ini" Ucap Naruto

Kemudian Naruto mulai menutup matanya lagi dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Tapi Naruto hanya diam, seolah ia sudah mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang kini berada disampingnya

"Karena tidak bisa tidur, aku berjalan-jalan sebentar. Lalu aku melihatmu ditempat ini" Ucap Sasuke

"Aku juga jadi tidak bisa tidur karena ada seseorang yang menggangguku" Ucap Naruto ketus

"Jadi kau menganggapku sebagai pengganggu" Ucap Sasuke tidak terima

"Ya" Ucap Naruto

"KAU, AKA –" Geram Sasuke

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita latihan saja. Lagi pula kita berdua memang tidak bisa tidur kan" Ucap Naruto yang langsung berdiri dan memotong perkataan Sasuke

"Baiklah" Ucap Sasuke yang masih kesal

Sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke saling berhadapan dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berinisiatif untuk menyerang duluan. Cukup lama mereka berdiri dengan posisi saling berhadapan hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau siap" Tantang Naruto

"Tentu saja" Jawab Sasuke yakin

Lalu Naruto berlari ke arah Sakuke dengan kecepatan tinggi dan siap untuk menebas Sasuke dengan kunai yang dipegang tangan kanannya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang siap menangkis serangan Naruto dengan kunai pada tangan kirinya.

Di suatu tempat yang asing

Dimana pohon-pohon setinggi empat puluh meter menjulang tinggi menghadap angkasa yang berhiaskan aurora dan dengan diameter yang berkisar antara lima sampai delapan meter, membuat pohon-pohon tersebut terlihat semakin kokoh berdiri.

Disalah satu dahan tertinggi pada sebuah pohon, terlihat Yami Naruto yang sedang termenung seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau mendengarku, Naruto? Apakah yang kulakukan selama ini salah? JAWAB AKU NARUTO" Ucap Yami Naruto memecah keheningan ditempat tersebut.

Entah apa yang terjadi, seketika angin berhembus kencang setelah Yami Naruto menunjukkan emosinya dan membuat malam hari yang tadinya hening menjadi berisik.

"Hey, apa kau ingin menghancurkan tempat ini" Ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kyuubi, ia sedang duduk didahan lain sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membetulkan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat angin kencang tadi. Dan entah darimana asalnya, tiba-tiba saja sudah ada sekeranjang buah apel disamping Kyuubi, Kyuubi pun langsung mengambil satu lalu memakannya.

"Kau mau? Ini enak loh" Tawar Kyuubi pada Yami Naruto

Sementara Yami Naruto tetap memandang Kyuubi dengan ekspresi dinginnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan kembali merenung.

"Menurutmu, apa yang kulakukan selama ini salah?" Tanya Yami Naruto

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu" Ucap Kyuubi sambil sesekali memakan apelnya

"Aku, hanya tidak tahu" Balas Yami Naruto

"Menurutku, kau hanya mencoba untuk melindunginya saja" Ucap Kyuubi masih tetap memakan apelnya

"Tch, aku terlahir dari kebencian dalam dirinya. Lalu, mana mungkin aku mencoba untuk melindunginya" Ucap Yami Naruto sedikit ketus

"Kau hanya malu untuk mengakuinya saja. Lagipula, itu semua sudah jelas dari sikap dan perilaku yang kau tunjukkan selama ini" Ucap Kyuubi

"Yang benar saja" Ucap Yami Naruto menyangkal pernyataan Kyuubi

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku bersama kalian berdua. Walau pun selama ini kau menunjukkan sikap yang tidak bersahabat, tapi sebenarnya kau hanya malu untuk menyapa Naruto bukan. Begitu pula dengan orang-orang yang kau bunuh, kau hanya membunuh mereka yang telah menyakitinya dan selebihnya kau hanya membiarkannya" Ucap Kyuubi

"Lalu, apa dia mau menerima keberadaanku setelah apa yang kulakukan selama ini" Ucap Yami Naruto dengan matanya yang semakin meredup

Kemudian Kyuubi beralih sehingga sekarang dia ada didekat Yami Naruto.

"Tidak hanya kau saja yang mengalami hal seperti itu. Aku juga sama, kedua orang tua Naruto terbunuh karena aku dan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, kupukir ia akan membenciku. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah, ia malah menyapaku dan mau menerima keberadaanku disisinya. Lalu aku sadar ternyata tidak semua manusia itu egois" Ucap Kyuubi

"Pantas saja kau menyukainya" Ucap Yami Naruto

"Tidak hanya menyukainya. Tapi aku memang sangat menyukainya" Ucap Kyuubi sambil menunjukkan senyum termanisnya

"Terima kasih, Tamamo" Ucap Yami Naruto tersenyum tipis

"Sama-sama" Balas Kyuubi

"Oh ya, boleh kuminta apelnya?" Ucap Yami Naruto pelan

"Kalau itu, maaf ya sudah habis" Ucap Kyuubi sambil menunjukkan keranjangnya yang sudah kosong

Yami Naruto hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat keranjang yang tadinya masih penuh oleh apel, tapi sekarang sudah kosong.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan" Ucap Yami Naruto dengan _evil smile_-nya, lalu kemudian berdiri

"Ya, itu lebih bagus" Ucap Kyuubi

Sementara itu di Konoha, langit masih gelap dan belum ada tanda-tanda akan dimulainya aktifitas. Begitu pula dengan kedua orang yang saat ini tengah berbaring diatas padang rumput. Mereka masih asyik merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah mereka.

"Apa benar, hanya kita berdua saja yang nantinya akan pergi?" Tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan

"Tidak, masih ada dua orang lagi yang akan ikut bersama kita" Jawab Naruto

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Dia adalah kenalanku dan yang satunya lagi, ia adalah seorang shinobi Konoha. Kau juga akan tahu nanti" Jawab Naruto

Sasuke hanya diam saja mendengar jawaban Naruto. Karena ia tahu, siapa pun mereka berdua, mereka pasti memiliki kemampuan yang hebat.

"Baiklah, itu bukan masalah bagiku. Lagipula, yang terpenting bagiku sekarang adalah mengetahui tempat keberadaan Itachi" Ucap Sasuke seraya berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut

Naruto hanya diam saja melihat kepergian Sasuke. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas dan menutup matanya. Cukup lama Naruto bertahan dengan posisi tersebut sehingga sekarang matahari sudah terlihat terbit diufuk barat.

"Apa kau menikmati waktu istirahatmu?" Tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah Yami Naruto yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada

Naruto lalu berdiri dan menengok ke arah sumber pemilik suara tersebut.

"Tidak biasanya kau datang menemuiku, memangnya ada apa?" Ucap Naruto dengan innocence

"Kedatanganku kemari hanya untuk memperingatkanmu, Naruto" Ucap Yami Naruto dengan ekspresi dinginnya

"Menarik" Balas Naruto dengan _evil smile_-nya

"_Nemesis" _Ucap Yami Naruto lalu berbalik membelakangi Naruto dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

Lalu tiba-tiba muncullah kurang lebih empat puluh makhluk yang serba hitam dengan mata kuning menyala dari dalam tanah. Diantara semua makhluk tersebut, ada yang berwujud seperti manusia dan ada juga yang berwujud dengan berbagai macam jenis binatang.

Naruto kemudian membentuk dua _bunshin_ lalu melakukan beberapa segel _jutsu_ sehingga sekarang ia menggunakan _disuku no kaze _ditangan kanan dan kunai ditangan kirinya. Sedangkan untuk kedua _bunshin_-nya masing-masing menggunakan _kaze no ken_ dan _furyokuhatsuden bureedo_.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, makhluk-makhluk langsung meyerang Naruto dan kedua _bunshin_-nya. Begitu pula dengan lima makhluk yang kini akan menyerang Naruto. Namun, Naruto yang menyadarinya langsung melempar cakram angin yang ada ditangan kanannya sehingga berhasil membelah dua dari lima makhluk tersebut menjadi dua bagian.

'Ini tidak akan mudah' pikir Naruto

Naruto kemudian berlari ke arah tiga makhluk sisanya dan melakukan beberapa gerakan _taijutsu_ sehingga membuat ketiga makhluk tersebut terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang.

Lalu Naruto menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat keadaan _bunshin_-nya dan hasilnya mereka telah mengalahkan delapan _nemesis_. Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan ia melihat lima _nemesis_ yang telah dikalahkannya bangkit kembali, begitu juga dengan delapan _nemesis_ yang telah dikalahkan kedua _bunshin_-nya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto enam _nemesis_ yang berbentuk menyerupai burung elang melewatinya begitu saja, lalu menyerang _bunshin_ Naruto yang menggunakan pedang angin. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, keeanam _ nemesis_ tersebut telah berhasil melenyapkan satu _bunshin_ Naruto.

Menyadari akan ada yang menyerangnya, Naruto langsung mengambil posisi siaga dan menangkis serangan dari seorang _nemesis_ yang wujudnya menyerupai manusia. Ketika Naruto akan membalas serangannya, ia dikejutkan lebih dahulu oleh dua _nemesis_ yang muncul dari dalam tanah yang memiliki wujud menyerupai beruang, dan hasilnya _bunshin_ Naruto yang terakhir lenyap oleh _nemesis_ tersebut.

'Ini tidak akan berhasil' Pikir Naruto

Naruto kemudian melompat ke atas lalu

"_Kagebunshin no jutsu"_ Ucap Naruto

"Aku rasa satu lawan satu cukup adil bukan" Tambah Naruto dengan _evil smirk_-nya

Dan pertarungan sengit pun terjadi antara _bunshin _Naruto melawan _nemesis_. Tapi karena memang _nemesis_ tidak bisa dilenyapkan, akhirnya satu-persatu _bunshin_ Naruto pun menghilang.

Sementara itu, terlihat Yami Naruto yang berdiri pada dahan pohon sedang memperhatikan pertarungan tersebut dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menjentikkan jarinya dan

'BLARRR'

Terjadi ledakan ditempat pertarungan tersebut membuat semua _bunshin_ Naruto menghilang. Tapi tidak bagi _nemesis,_ karena mereka selalu bangkit kembali.

"Kau melupakanku, Naruto" Ucap Yami Naruto dengan _evil smile_-nya

Seketika Naruto tersadar dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Terima kasih atas tandanya, sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang" Ucap Naruto

Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan lalu membukanya dan muncullah _magic knife_ ditangan kanannya, Naruto langsung melempar pisau sihir tersebut ke arah Yami Naruto dan tiba-tiba saja ia berada tepat dibelakang Yami Naruto sambil menghunuskan ujung pisau tersebut dilehernya.

"Kau menyerah" Ucap Naruto

"Cukup mengagumkan" Balas Yami Naruto

'Aneh, kenapa tanganku terasa panas sekali' Pikir Naruto

"_Hinokami"_ Ucap Yami Naruto pelan

Dan yang terlihat selanjutnya adalah tubuh Yami Naruto yang diselimuti api berwarna kuning menyala dan seketika itu juga Naruto langsung menjauh dari Yami Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto membentuk beberapa segel _jutsu _lalu

"_Fuuton fuu ryuu no jutsu"_ Ucap Naruto

Akan tetapi, _nemesis_ yang memiliki wujud seperti manusia juga membentuk segel yang sama dengan Naruto dan hasilnya dua naga angin saling bertarung hingga keduanya menghilang.

'Mereka juga bisa menggunakan _jutsu_' Pikir Naruto sedikit kaget

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan membukanya, kemudian muncullah sebuah katana hitam dilengan kiri Naruto.

"Sebaiknya, kita akhiri saja ini sekarang. Lagipula jika terlalu berlama-lama, Konoha pasti akan mengetahui semua ini" Ucap Naruto dengan _evil smirk_-nya

"Baiklah, aku setuju denganmu" Ucap Yami Naruto masih menggunakan _hinokami_ dan dengan posisi yang masih berdiri pada dahan pohon

Naruto kemudian berlari ke arah Yami Naruto. Namun empat _nemesis_ telah menghadangnya, tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya Naruto terus berlari dan menebas dua _nemesis_ sehingga kepala mereka terpisah dari tubuhnya. Sedangkan untuk untuk sisanya, Naruto hanya menghindari serangan mereka lalu melompat ke arah Yami Naruto. Tapi enam _nemesis _yang berwujud elang dengan kecepatan tinggi langsung meluncur ke arah Naruto. Kemudian Naruto melempar pisau sihir yang ada ditangan kanannya ke arah Yami Naruto lalu

"_Teleportation no jutsu"_ Ucapnya

Seketika Naruto langsung berada tepat dihadapan Yami Naruto dan bersiap untuk menebasnya. Begitu pula dengan Yami Naruto yang masih menggunakan _hinokami_ langsung mengarahkan tinjunya pada Naruto. Dan kemudian

'BLARRR'

Terjadi ledakan ditempat tersebut sehingga membuat asap mengepul ke udara. Lalu muncullah seseorang dibalik asap tersebut, ia berjalan menjauh dari tempat ledakan tadi kemudian menoleh ke belakang.

"Selama kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku. Maka kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya, Naruto" Ucap sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Yami Naruto dalam keadaan yang tanpa luka sedikit pun

Yami Naruto lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika itu juga semua _nemesis_ langsung menghilang, begitu pun dengan dirinya yang terurai menjadi debu lalu tertiup angin.

Pagi hari yang cerah kembali menyertai Konoha, begitu pula dengan berbagai aktifitas yang kini telah memadatinya. Senyuman pun terurai disana dan tidak sedikit pula orang-orang saling menyapa satu sama lain. Tapi tidak untuk orang yang satu ini, keadaannya sangat parah dan hampir disekujur tubuhnya terdapat luka. Orang tersebut adalah Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto bangkit untuk berdiri sambil menopang berat tubuhnya pada katana hitam ditangan kirinya, Tapi, karena luka parah disekujur tubuhnya ia hampir terjatuh kalau saja tidak seseorang yang menahannya.

"Terima kasih Kyuu" Ucap Naruto

"Kalau tidak kuat, tidak usah memaksakan diri" Ucap Kyuubi tersenyum pada Naruto

"Apa selama ini aku egois?" Tanya Naruto

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

List Jutsu Yami Naruto :

_Mangetsu Rasengan _(Rasengan Bulan Purnama)

Keterangan : Tidak ada

_Nemesis_

Keterangan : Tidak ada

_Hinokami_

Keterangan : Tidak ada

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan tolong tinggalkan review-nya ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Hai para reader's semua, maaf karena telah menunggu lama dan terima kasih bagi yang telah mereview fic ini, baik pujian maupun kritikan, tidak apa karena author akan menerimanya sebagai masukan, sehingga untuk kedepannya akan menjadi lebih baik. Entah masih ingat atau tidak tentang cerita ini. Memang, author habis hiatus mendadak karena mendapat tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Sekali lagi, author minta maaf dan ini dia ORANG NINJA chapter 6, selamat membaca.

Summary : Naruto adalah shinobi yang jenius bahkan menyamai ayahnya, tetapi tidak

ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya

Disclaimer : Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto x Femkyuubi

Genre : Adventure dan diselingi Romance (Tidak apa-apa kan?)

.

**ORANGE NINJA**

NARUTO POV

Entah kenapa saat aku bangun tubuhku terasa sedikit lebih segar dan luka yang kualami akibat pertarungan melawan Yami Naruto sudah sepenuhnya sembuh karena penyembuhan super cepat dari Kyuubi, aku pun langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan tidak lama kemudian keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah melekat ditubuhku.

"**Kau kelihatan bersemangat sekali hari ini"** Seru Kyuubi

"Tentu saja, karena hari ini adalah hari pertama pelaksanaan ujian _chuunin_" Balasku

"**Apa kau yakin sudah siap? Padahal kau tidak melakukan latihan sama sekali"** Ujarnya

"Aku sudah cukup yakin dengan kemampuanku, Kyuu. Lagipula ujian _chuunin _hanyalah ajang untuk menentukan siapa yang terbaik yang nantinya akan menjadi _chuunin_" Balas Naruto

"**Huh, kau terlalu sombong" **Seru Kyuubi

END OF NARUTO POV

Naruto langsung bergegas keluar dari apartemennya dan pergi ke tempat ia biasa bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Naruto untuk sampai ke tempat tersebut dan disana mereka berdua sudah menunggunya.

"Kita pergi sekarang" Ujar Sasuke setelah melihat kedatangan Naruto

"Tentu" Seru Sakura

Mereka bertiga langsung pergi ke akademi _shinobi_ Konoha, tempat diadakannya ujian _chuunin_ tahap pertama. Dalam perjalanan, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu dengan _shinobi_ yang berasal dari _Sunagakure_, mereka adalah Gaara, Kankuro dan Temari yang juga bertujuan pergi ke akademi _shinobi_. Karena tujuan mereka sama, akhirnya kedua kelompok tersebut berjalan berdampingan. Suasananya sangat tidak nyaman karena tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin bertegur sapa, atau malahan memulai pembicaraan. Bahkan Sakura sudah siap merogoh _kunai_nya jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, tapi saat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang tenang-tenang saja, akhirnya dia pun mencoba untuk lebih tenang.

Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai juga diakademi dan Naruto, Sasuke beserta Sakura langsung menuju ruangan yang telah ditetapkan. Disana sudah berkumpul Rookie 9 dan s_hinobi-shinobi_ yang berasal dari berbagai macam desa, lalu Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menghadap ke arah sekumpulan _shinobi_ tersebut.

"Kalian semua dengarkan aku baik-baik! Yang akan pertama kali menjadi _chuunin_ adalah kami, tim 7. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Hafalkan tiga nama ini dibenak kalian masing-masing" Seru Naruto lantang dan selanjutnya dapat terlihat semua pasang mata mengarah padanya

"A-apa yang sudah ia lakukan" Ucap Kiba setengah kaget

"Si _baka_ itu, apa ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi" Seru Ino sambil menghampiri Sakura

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa Ino-pig. Biarkan ia berkata sepuasnya" Balas Sakura

"Kau yakin?" Ucap Ino tidak percaya

"Ya" Jawab Sakura

"Hah, _mendokusei" _Ucap Shikamaru seperti biasa

Sementara itu tanpa diketahui siapa pun terlihat seringai tipis menghiasi wajah Naruto, kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju rekan kelompoknya.

'Itu pasti' Ucapnya dalam hati

Terlihat beberapa _shinobi_ masih menatap tajam ke arah Naruto seperti Sabaku no Gaara dan Dosu Kinuta. Namun Naruto tidak mempedulikan mereka sama sekali. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menunjukkan senyum tipis yang tidak diketahui siapa pun saat melihat tingkah laku Naruto.

Setelah itu muncullah sekelompok _shinobi_ didepan ruangan yang akan dijadikan tempat pelaksanaan ujian _chuunin_ tersebut, jika dilihat dari penampilan. Sepertinya mereka adalah orang yang akan menjadi pengawas dalam ujian _chuunin_ kali ini, begitu melihat pengawas telah datang semua peserta langsung duduk ditempatnya masing-masing.

"Baiklah, untuk tahap pertama ujian _chuunin _adalah ujian tertulis yang dilaksanakan selama 60 menit. Dan perlu kalian ingat baik-baik, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengusir siapa pun yang ketahuan melakukan kecurangan dalam ujian ini. Kalian bisa memilih ingin dikeluarkan secara halus atau kasar, atau bahkan ingin mengundurkan diri dari sekarang pun boleh. Karena itu semua tergantung dari kemampuan yang kalian miliki, dan aku tidak menjamin jika semua yang ada dalam ruangan ini akan lulus. Dan terakhir, Jika seorang peserta gagal dalam ujian ini, maka kegagalan itu pun berlaku bagi anggota kelompoknya" Jelas Ibiki Morino yang merupakan ketua pengawas dalam ujian _chuunin_ kali ini dengan suara yang lantang

Sementara itu beberapa peserta terlihat gugup setelah mendengar penjelasan dari ketua pengawas yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya dihadapan mereka semua.

Tidak lama kemudian ujian pun dimulai dan terlihat hampir semua peserta hanya mengamati soal ujian tersebut dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Maklum saja, karena soal yang diberikan adalah untuk setingkat _chuunin_. Tapi diantara mereka semua, ada beberapa yang terlihat bisa mengerjakannya, seperti gadis Hyuuga yang duduk disamping Naruto. Dia terlihat begitu serius dalam mengerjakan soalnya, berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya mengamati soal yang ada dihadapannya.

Tidak terasa 15 menit telah berlalu dan terlihat beberapa _genin_ mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut satu persatu sekitar 3 menit yang lalu, tapi ada juga yang berhasil mengelabui pengawas seperti Gaara yang menggunakan mata ketiganya, Tenten yang memberikan contekan pada Lee dengan bantuan alat optik dilangit-langit dan juga Neji yang menggunakan _Byakugan_-nya.

"Mereka boleh juga" Ujar Ibiki sambil melihat beberapa calon _chuunin _tersebut

Sementara itu, Naruto yang tadi hanya diam mengamati soal, sekarang sudah mulai mengerjakannya satu persatu.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kunai melesat melewati kepala Naruto dan sukses menancap pada meja yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kau keluar, karena sudah lima melakukan kecurangan!" Ucap pelempar kunai tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Ibiki Morino, dan akhirnya _genin_ tersebut hanya bisa pasrah keluar dari ruang ujian dengan diikuti dua anggota kelompoknya

"**Hebat juga, kau tidak terintimidasi oleh orang yang sok mengerikan itu" **Ujar Kyuubi

'Untuk apa takut, lagipula aku tidak melakukan kecurangan apa pun' Balas Naruto

"**Kalau begitu, ayo semangat dan terus berjuang Naruto"** Seru Kyuubi

'Diamlah, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi kalau kau terus bersorak-sorak didalam pikiranku' Ujar Naruto

"**Maaf" **Ucap Kyuubi

"**Awas saja, jika kau sampai gagal dalam ujian ini. Akan kubuat kau menyesal seumur hidup"** Ucap Yami Naruto tiba-tiba

'Tanpa kau beritahupun, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan' Balas Naruto yang mulai geram

Hinata yang melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Naruto pun mulai khawatir dan akhirnya dengan menguatkan tekadnya, dia memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan keadaan orang yang disukainya tersebut.

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata sedikit gugup

"Eh, iya. Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan" Balas Naruto yang setengah kaget

Sementara itu, tanpa mereka berdua sadari seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari belakang. Orang tersebut tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, ia terus memperhatikan Naruto dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

'Ada apa denganmu Naruto? Kau tidak mungkin tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ini kan?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati

Tidak terasa 55 menit telah berlalu dan sekarang hanya tersisa 5 menit bagi peserta ujian untuk menyelesaikan soal tersebut, begitu pula dengan jumlah peserta yang sekarang hanya tersisa 75% dari jumlah keseluruhan. Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah Ibiki Morino kemudian menyerahkan lembar jawaban beserta soal yang telah diberikan, setelah itu ia kembali duduk ditempatnya semula.

'Bocah ini, lumayan juga' Ujarnya dalam hati

"Hah, dengan begini. Mungkin aku bisa sedikit lebih santai pada babak berikutnya" Ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri sambil menghela nafas lega

"Aku tidak percaya, dia bisa menyelesaikannya bahkan sebelum waktunya habis" Ujar Ino tidak percaya

"_Mendokusei"_ Ucap Shikamaru seperti biasa

"Baiklah, kumpulkan semua lembar jawaban karena waktu kalian semua sudah habis" Ujar Ibiki Morino dengan suara yang lantang

Akhirnya, semua peserta pun memberikan lembar jawaban mereka. Bahkan diantaranya terlihat hanya mengisi beberapa nomor saja, tapi hal itu tidak membuat pusing sang ketua pengawas. Setelah semuanya terkumpul, ia kemudian menyimpan tumpukan lembar jawaban tersebut diatas sebuah meja.

'Jumlahnya lebih banyak 25% dari tahun lalu' Ujar Ibiki Morino dalam hati

"Aku ucapkan selamat kepada kalian semua, karena telah berhasil melewati ujian tahap pertama ini" Lanjutnya

"Apa? Tapi kenapa? Bahkan kau belum memeriksa hasilnya" Ucap Ino tidak mengerti

"Itu tidak penting, dan kurasa hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengerti dengan peraturan yang kubuat tadi" Ujar Ibiki mengeluarkan senyum misterius

"Maksudmu, kalimat yang _aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengusir siapa pun yang ketahuan melakukan kecurangan dalam ujian ini_" Ucap Sakura

"Kau benar, dan kau bocah. . ."

Kemudian Ibiki mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto

". . . Rupanya kau punya cukup keberanian juga untuk menyerahkan lembar jawaban kosong ini padaku" Ujar Ibiki sambil memegang lembar jawaban Naruto

"Setidaknya, lembar jawabanku masih diisi" Balas Naruto

"Kalau begitu, berikan aku alasan yang masuk akal kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Ujar Ibiki menunjukkan lembar jawaban Naruto yang 100% salah semua

"Aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang sesuai dengan peraturan yang kau umumkan diawal pelaksanaan ujian ini, peraturan yang sudah diucap ulang oleh Sakura-_chan_ tadi _aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengusir siapa pun yang ketahuan melakukan kecurangan dalam ujian ini_. Bukankah itu sama saja artinya dengan _aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengusir siapa pun yang melakukan kecurangan dalam ujian ini_, dan yang kau lakukan hanya menambahkan kata _ketahuan_ pada kalimat pertama tanpa merubah makna yang tersirat pada kalimat kedua. Seorang _Jounin _khusus tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan dalam pengucapan kata atau kalimat karena ia sudah mendapatkan pelatihan mental sebelumnya. Jadi menurutku, sebenarnya kau memperbolehkan kami melakukan kecurangan asalkan tidak diketahui oleh pengawas, karena soal yang kau berikan tersebut jelas bukan soal yang seharusnya diberikan kepada _shinobi_ tingkat _genin_. Dengan kata lain, kau hanya ingin mengukur seberapa jauh kemampuan kami dalam menganalisa dan membaca situasi. Jelas sudah, kunci keberhasilan dalam ujian ini adalah pertaturan yang kau ucapkan diawal tadi, _checkmate_" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar

"Jika kau sudah menyadarinya, kenapa kau mengerjakan soal ini dengan jawaban yang salah?" Balas Ibiki

"He he he, kalau itu. Mungkin aku ketularan Shikamaru" Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa garing

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa namaku segala? Hah, _mendokusei_" Ujar Shikamaru yang baru bangun dari tidurnya

"Ha ha ha, kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kujelaskan lagi. Selamat!" Ucap Ibiki Morino lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap, diikuti oleh pengawas yang lainnya

Sekarang adalah saatnya ujian _chuunin _tahap kedua akan segera dimulai dan semua peserta yang telah lolos ditahap pertama sudah berkumpul didepan _Shi no Mori, _terlihat Anko Mitarashi yang menjadi ketua pengawas dalam ujian _chuunin _tahap kedua ini menyambut para peserta dengan _evil laugh_-nya.

"Untuk tahap ini, masing-masing kelompok akan diberi sebuah gulungan, _chi no sho _atau _ten no sho_. Setiap kelompok diharuskan untuk merebut gulungan yang dimiliki kelompok lain. Kemudian, setelah berhasil. . ."

Anko membuka sebuah peta lalu menunjuk menara yang berada ditengah-tengah _Shi no Mori_

". . . kalian harus mempertahankannya agar tidak direbut kembali dan menuju menara ini. Disini, kalian boleh melakukan berbagai macam cara termasuk menggunakan jurus ninja, bahkan tidak ada pantangan untuk saling membunuh dalam tahap ini. Tapi aku sarankan, jika kalian masih sayang dengan nyawa kalian, lebih baik menyerah dan serahkan gulungannya pada kelompok lain" Ujar Anko panjang lebar

'Firasatku tidak enak' Ucap Naruto dalam hati saat melihat Gaara dan seorang _kunoichi_ bermata ular dengan lambang _hitai ate_ _Otogakure_

Satu-persatu kelompok mendapatkan gulungan dari pengawas, termasuk kelompok Naruto yang mendapatkan _chi no sho_. Setelah dipastikan semua peserta telah mendapatkan gulungan dari pengawas, akhirnya secara resmi ujian _chuunin_ tahap kedua pun dimulai dengan bergeraknya semua peserta ke dalam _Shi no Mori_.

"Sasuke, Sakura! Sebisa mungkin kita hindari pertarungan melawan _shinobi _pasirda_ri Sunagakure_ dan _kunoichi _bermata ular dari _Otogakure_" Ucap Naruto ditengah mereka bertiga sedang melompati dahan pohon dengan posisi Naruto berada ditengah, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura berada disebelah kanan dan kirinya.

.

**FLASHBACK (Naruto POV)**

"Dasar monster"

"Bocah monster sepertimu tidak pantas hidup didunia ini"

"Pembunuh! Lebih baik kau pergi saja ke neraka"

Itulah kata-kata yang setiap hari kudengar dari mereka, aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka selalu meneriakiku dengan sebutan monster. Tapi, akhirnya aku sadar satu hal, tidak ada yang dapat kupercayai didunia ini kecuali diriku sendiri. Dan satu kata yang tidak cocok untukku, adalah _'keramaian'_. Tanpa sadar aku berjalan, menjauhi orang-orang yang sering meneriakkan kata-kata monster padaku hingga akhirnya tiba disuatu padang rumput yang luas.

'Inilah yang kubutuhkan' Ucapku dalam dalam hati kemudian aku berbaring disana dan perlahan mata _sapphire_-ku pun menutup seirama dengan belaian angin yang menerpa wajahku.

"Dimana ini?" Tanyaku saat mataku terbuka dan yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah lorong gelap

Akhirnya aku pun berjalan menuju cahaya yang berada diujung lorong ini dan setelah keluar, yang terlihat oleh mataku adalah sebuah penjara raksasa.

"**Hai bocah! Aku rasa ini memang pertama kalinya kita bertemu" **Ucap sebuah sosok dari dalam penjara raksasa tersebut

"Kau. . . monster yang terkurung dalam tubuhku? Berarti sekarang aku berada didalam pikiranku?" Tanyaku pada sosok tersebut

"**Lebih tepatnya, dalam alam bawah sadarmu" **Jawabnya

"Kau. . Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Tanyaku saat melihat sedikit rupa dari monster yang terbelenggu dalam tubuhku ini

"**Tak kusangka kau mengenalku, bocah" **Jawabnya lagi

"Ha. Hahaha haha, ternyata benar yang mereka katakan. Dan, yang membuatku kagum adalah kenyataan bahwa yang tersegel dalam tubuhku adalah sang Bijuu terkuat, Kyuubi no Kitsune" Ucapku masih dengan tawa yang hampir menyerupai seringaian yang tercetak jelas diwajahku

"**Kau tidak takut padaku?"** Tanyanya memastikan

"Sedikit, lagipula apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang? Kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan keadaanmu yang terbelenggu seperti ini" Ujarku

"Mengagumkan"

'A-apa?'

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakangku, bukan suara yang berat, melainkan suara nyaring seorang anak perempuan. Akhirnya, dengan perlahan aku pun membalikkan tubuhku ke asal suara tersebut, disana berdiri seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran denganku, dia memakai _kimono_ putih dengan corak api merah dibagian bawahnya serta rambut merah panjangnya yang diikat ke belakang dengan menggunakan pita hitam. Untuk sejenak, aku hanya bisa terdiam memandanginya saja dan tanpa disadari olehku, sekarang dia sudah berdiri dihadapanku dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tertarik padaku?" Ucapnya masih dengan senyum nakalnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku

"Ha ha ha, ekspresimu lucu sekali Naruto-chan" Tambahnya saat dia kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dariku sambil tertawa

Entah kenapa aku tidak tersinggung saat dia mengatakan hal itu, justru muncul perasaan hangat didalam hatiku. Aku tidak tahu apa ini, tapi yang pasti aku sangat menyukainya dan tanpa sadar aku pun langsung memeluknya, kurasakan tubuhnya menjadi kaku mungkin karena kaget.

"Err maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja, aku senang karena kau adalah orang pertama yang mau berkomunikasi denganku" Ucap Naruto setelah melepaskan pelukannya

"Kau tidak membenciku?" Tanya Kyuubi

"Sudah cukup aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa didunia ini, dan sekarang aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mempunyai seorang teman. Jadi kenapa aku harus menyia-nyiakannya" Balasku

**(End of Naruto POV)**

.

SKIP

'Valley of the End' merupakan tempat yang bersejarah di _Hi no Kuni_, tempat dimana ia menjadi saksi bisu atas pertarungan besar antara dua pemimpin klan terkuat di dunia, Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha yang kemudian menjadi titik tolak berdirinya _Konohagakure no Sato_. Untuk mengenang pertarungan besar tersebut, akhirnya diciptakan patung Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha sebagai simbol sejarah _Konoha_ dan bentuk perdamaian antara klan _Senju _dan klan _Uchiha_.

Ditengah hujan deras yang mengguyur Valley of the End, terlihat seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah sedang melihat ke arah patung Madara Uchiha dan patung Hashirama Senju, ia memakai topeng spiral yang hanya memperlihatkan mata kanannya. Orang tersebut tidak lain adalah Tobi, dengan mata _sharingan _-nya ia melihat ke arah dua patung tersebut dengan seksama walaupun hujan deras terus membasahi tubuhnya.

"Kalianlah yang telah memulai semuanya, demi untuk mempertahankan ego masing-masing. Akhirnya pertarungan itu pun terjadi, dan _Konoha_ merupakan bukti nyata bahwa Hashirama Senju lah yang telah memenangkannya" Ucap Tobi entah pada siapa ditengah derasnya hujan

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ dari arah belakang Tobi, orang itu tidak lain adalah Naruto. Ia terus berjalan mendekat ke arah orang yang telah memanggilnya tersebut.

"Terima kasih telah memenuhi undanganku untuk datang ke tempat ini, Uzumaki Naruto. Atau, apa harus kupanggil Namikaze Naruto" Ucap Tobi masih melihat ke arah dua patung tersebut

"Terserah, aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau memanggilku ke tempat ini" Balas Naruto

"Apa kau melihat dua monumen bersejarah itu?" Ucap Tobi masih membelakangi Naruto

"Ya, itu adalah monumen Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha" Jawab Naruto

"Andai saja pertarungan itu tidak pernah terjadi, maka monumen ini pun tidak akan ada dan Konoha tidak akan terlahir. Tapi itu hanya angan saja, karena semuanya sudah tercatat dalam takdir. Maka akibat dari pertarungan itu, akhirnya timbul kebencian dan dari generasi ke generasi kebencian itu terus tumbuh sampai sekarang" Ujar Tobi yang kini menghadap ke arah Naruto

"Jadi, tujuanmu?" Tanya Naruto

"Akan kuberitahu setelah mereka pergi dari tempat ini" Balas Tobi

Perlahan, mata _sapphire_ itu pun kian meredup disertai seringaian yang terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

"Aarrggghhhhh"

Terdengar suara teriakan dibalik pohon yang berada dibelakang mereka berdua, dan setelah itu tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi kecuali suara derasnya air hujan.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan yang satu orang lagi pergi?" Tanya Tobi

"_hinokami"_ Ucap Yami Naruto

Dan seketika api kuning langsung membakar tubuh _anbu_ root yang sedang mencoba melarikan diri, tidak ada suara apa pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Karena tubuhnya langsung lenyap menjadi abu.

"Kau mirip denganku, Naruto. Orang sepertimu seharusnya berada dipihak kami" Ucap Tobi setelah melihat Naruto / Yami Naruto menghabisi _anbu_ root yang mencoba melarikan diri

"Tapi sayang, kita berada dipihak yang berbeda" Balas Naruto (_mode on_)

"Kau dan aku sama, dengan berbagai kebodohan yang mereka miliki, kau adalah seseorang yang seharusnya disisihkan dari dunia ini. Itulah anggapan mereka terhadapmu, lalu kenapa kau masih berada dipihak mereka?" Ujar Tobi mulai menunjukkan emosinya

"Kau benar, aku hanyalah manusia biasa. Bagaimanapun juga, aku memiliki rasa benci terhadap mereka. Dan asal kau tahu, saat ini juga aku ingin sekali membunuh orang-orang sialan itu dan menghancurkannya. Tapi, itu adalah desa tempatku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan, tempat dimana pertama kali aku membuka mata untuk mengenal dunia ini, tempat dimana aku mencoba belajar bersosialisasi walaupun mereka tidak menanggapi keberadaanku, tempatku berpijak dan bernaung saat dibutuhkan, dan yang terpenting adalah, _Konohagakure no Sato_ merupakan tempat dimana kedua orang tuaku dimakamkan" Balas Naruto yang juga mulai menunjukkan emosinya

"Aku mengerti, oleh karena itu aku ingin sekali bertarung denganmu sebagai seseorang yang tersisihkan dari dunia ini. Karena. . . kau mirip dengan orang yang sangat kukagumi, sekaligus orang yang sangat kubenci"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

'Kau salah, karena sekarang aku bukan lagi orang yang tersisihkan' Batin Naruto setelah mengingat masa lalunya tersebut

"Sasuke, Sakura. Kita tunjukkan pada mereka siapa kita yang sebenarnya" Ucap Naruto pada kedua rekannya

Akhirnya, ujian _chuunin_ tahap kedua benar-benar telah dimulai, bahkan beberapa diantara peserta ada yang telah bertarung dan ada juga yang telah berhasil merebut gulungan milik kelompok lainnya. Tidak jarang terdengar suara jeritan seseorang yang menandakan bahwa pertarungan sengit pun tidak terhindarkan dan pada akhirnya nyawalah yang menjadi taruhannya. Seperti halnya peserta dari Sunagakure, Gaara dan kedua saudaranya yang telah berhasil merebut gulungan dari kelompk peserta lainnya dengan cara menghabisi mereka semua.

"Wah wah, rupanya telah dimulai ya" Batin Anko setelah mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam _Shi no Mori_

Tidak hanya Gaara dan kedua saudaranya saja, tetapi beberapa peserta kelompok lainnya juga telah berhasil mendapatkan gulungan milik peserta lain, termasuk kelompok Naruto, mereka juga telah mendapatkan gulungan dari peserta asal _Otogakure_. Tanpa perlawanan yang berarti, Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil memaksa mereka untuk mundur dari area pertarungan.

Untuk sementara waktu, keadaan menjadi tenang bagi Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura, karena sejauh ini mereka tidak bertemu dengan peserta kelompok lainnya yang tentu saja berniat mengambil gulungan mereka. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena seseorang yang memiliki mata yang menyerupai ular tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

'Tch, sial. Padahal aku hanya berharap sedikit ketenangan dalam ujian ini, tapi sepertinya _Kami-sama_ tidak mengabulkan doaku' Batin Naruto saat merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya dan kedua rekannya

"Khu khu khu" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa mengerikan seorang perempuan

Suara tersebut seperti menggema didalam hutan ini yang membuatnya tidak dapat dirasakan oleh orang yang sedang diawasi olehnya

"Suara yang menakutkan" Ucap Sakura sedikit bergetar ketakutan

"Sial, aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya" Ujar Sasuke sambil mengawasi semua arah yang menjadi kemungkinan titik tolak kemunculannya

Tanpa diketahui, sosok tersebut muncul dari dalam tanah tepat dibelakang mereka bertiga. Matanya langsung berubah menjadi liar seperti telah menemukan mangsa yang empuk. Setelah mengetahui keberadaannya, Naruto dan kedua rekannya langsung mengambil posisi bertarung sebagai antisipasi kalau orang yang berada dihadapan mereka langsung menyerang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat taruhan?" Ujar perempuan misterius tersebut

"Taruhan apa?" Balas Naruto

Tiba-tiba perempuan misterius itu langsung menelan habis gulungan _ten no sho_ miliknya seperti seekor ular.

"Bertarung sampai mati" Ucapnya dengan seringai yang meyeramkan

Dengan begitu, perempuan tersebut langsung berlari ke arah Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura dengan seringaiannya. Pertarungan pun tidak terhindarkan, tapi karena lawan yang mereka hadapi kali ini berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Maka dalam sekejap mata, perempuan misterius tersebut dapat menjatuhkan mental Sasuke dan Sakura hingga pada batasnya.

'Sial, dia lawan yang berbeda' Ujar Naruto dalam hati

Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke depan dan

"_Kasai bakuhatsu no tamashi no jutsu"_

Sebuah cahaya berwarna biru keputihan melesat menuju ke arah perempuan ular tersebut, namun bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk menghindari serangan itu dan akibatnya terjadi ledakan besar akibat _jutsu_ Naruto.

"Wah wah wah, sepertinya kau berbeda dengan kedua rekanmu itu ya" Pujinya

"Kali ini aku tidak perlu menekan kekuatanku lagi untuk melawan orang sepertimu" Ucap Naruto dengan _evil smile_-nya

"Menarik" Balas perempuan ular itu dengan _evil smile _yang tidak kalah menyeramkan

Sementara itu, disuatu tempat yang asing

Dimana pohon-pohon setinggi empat puluh meter menjulang tinggi menghadap angkasa yang berhiaskan aurora dan dengan diameter yang berkisar antara lima sampai delapan meter, membuat pohon-pohon tersebut terlihat semakin kokoh berdiri.

"Alasan Naruto kalah waktu itu dariku, karena ia tidak bersungguh-sungguh melawanku" Ucap Yami Naruto sambil berdiri tegak dipuncak pohon tertinggi

"Tapi kali ini ia akan mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya" Ujar Kyuubi

"Kau benar, Tamamo"

**.**

**To be Continue**

Baiklah, selamat bertemu di chapter berikutnya! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Nakato-san : Tenang saja, untuk chap selanjutnya akan di update 2 minggu lagi, jadi mohon bersabar**

**Bayux666 : Disini Sasuke tidak digigit Orochimaru dan ia akan tetap berada di Konoha**

**Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi : Sama, karena mereka juga adalah pairing favouriteku**

**Mendokusei144 : mulai sekarang akan update teratur**

**Kuroi no sora : terima kasih dan ini lanjutannya**

**Moku-Chan : Mulai sekarang updatenya akan teratur**

**Guest : Baiklah, terima kasih karena telah setia dengan fic ini. Untuk kedepannya akan update secara teratur**

**Dikdik717 : iya, emang sekarang author udah jadi petapa, **

**Zack : Mental Sasu dan Saku emang dah jatuh, tapi mereka masih sadar,, dan ini lanjutan pertarungannya**

**Yami levihan : mungkin sudah 3 bulan fic ini tidak diupdate, tapi kedepannya akan teratur**

**Karin : ini lanjutannya dan selamat membaca**

**Anime naruto-chan : sesuai permintaanmu, ini sudah diupdate**

**Uzu Seichi : Ya, disini Naruto memang memiliki kemampuan diatas **_**genin**_** pada biasanya, maklum saja karena dia adalah putra dari Yondaime-hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina yang notabene berasal dari klan Uzumaki (klan yang ahli dalam fuuinjutsu). Dan soal Yami Naruto, ia terlahir dari hati tergelap Naruto. Mendapat perlakuan diskriminasi, dikucilkan dan tidak jarang menjadi target warga sipil maupun shinobi Konoha. Tidak heran jika kebenciannya terhadap Konoha terus memuncak dan Yami Naruto adalah perwujudan dari itu semua. Satu lagi, ia memiliki kendali penuh untuk keluar dari tubuh Naruto.**

**Namikaze Noah : Iya, soal Yami Naruto emang terinspirasi dari pertarungan antara Naruto dan Dark Naruto waktu bersama Bee. Dan untuk perempuan ular itu... Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'Ular Tua a.k.a Orochimaru**

**Uchiha Khanuzawa : Ini udah dilanjut**

...

Untuk chapter 8 akan di update 2 minggu lagi, jadi mohon bersabar reader's. Mulai sekarang dan selanjutnya, akan ada pemberitahuan tentang update ditiap chapter-nya.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

...

Summary : Naruto adalah shinobi yang jenius bahkan menyamai ayahnya, tetapi tidak

ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya

Disclaimer : Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto x Femkyuubi

Genre : Adventure dan diselingi Romance (Tidak apa-apa kan?)

**ORANGE NINJA**

Naruto langsung mengambil posisi bertarung saat perempuan ular tersebut berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Untuk langkah pertama, Naruto mengambil sebuah _shuriken_ dari kantong ninjanya, kemudian melemparnya ke arah _shinobi _asal Otogakure tersebut yang kini hanya berjarak 3 meter darinya.

"_Tajuu Shuriken no Jutsu"_

Jumlah _shuriken_ yang dilempar oleh Naruto yang awalnya hanya satu langsung berubah menjadi ratusan dan semuanya mengarah pada sosok perempuan ular tersebut.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan jutsu yang digunakan oleh Naruto, karena sebagian besar _shuriken_ telah menancap ditubuhnya. Tapi kenapa? Dia masih bisa berdiri tegak dengan luka separah itu dan sekarang jaraknya hanya sekitar 2 meter dari tempat Naruto berada.

"Khukhukhu. Teknik sederhana, tapi akan menjadi sangat mematikan jika digunakan diwaktu yang tepat. Kau melempar _shuriken _tersebut saat aku sudah memasuki jarak 3 meter dari tempatmu berdiri, memang buka hal yang sulit untuk menghindari serangan _shuriken _dari jarak seperti itu. Tapi, lain halnya jika menghindari ratusan _shuriken_ dari jarak 3 meter. Jadi, kau sudah membaca arah seranganku sejak dari awal. Kuakui, kau memang jenius untuk anak seumuranmu, memilih tipe serangan dengan menyesuaikan keadaan _chakra_ memang sulit dilakukan pada saat pertarungan. Dan, kau melakukannya karena menyadari bahwa _chakramu_ terbatas pada anak seusiamu" ujar perempuan ular tersebut menerangkan hipotesanya

'Dia bisa menerka analisisku secara tepat. Memang aku, Sasuke dan Sakura harus menghemat _chakra_ untuk meminimalisir ancaman dan memblok serangan lawan. Dari waktu ke waktu keadaan tidak akan menjadi tenang selama ujian tahap kedua ini belum selesai, karena pasti akan banyak kelompok lain yang mengincar gulungan kami. Apalagi sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura tidak dapat bertarung dengan kondisi mereka yang masih syok akibat _Genjutsu Shibari _miliknya' ungkap Naruto dalam hati menyimpulkan keadaan

_Shinobi _Otogakure yang kini berada dihadapan Naruto langsung menggunakan _Body Shedding_ untuk memunculkan tubuh baru dan menggantikan tubuh lamanya yang sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

'Khukhukhu, sepertinya bocah ini lebih cocok untuk dijadikan target utamaku' ucapnya dalam hati

Sementara itu, disuatu tempat yang asing

Dimana pohon-pohon setinggi empat puluh meter mrnjulang tinggi menghadap angkasa yang berhiaskan aurora dan dengan diameter yang berkisar antara lima sampai delapan meter membuat pohon-pohon tersebut terlihat semakin kokoh berdiri. Tempat tersebut adalah alam bawah sadar Naruto dibawah kekuasaan Yami Naruto.

"Lawannya adalah seorang _Sannin_ Konoha" ucap Kyuubi pada satu-satunya orang yang berada ditempat itu selain dirinya

"Justru karena itu, semakin kuat lawan yang dihadapinya, maka kekuatannya akan semakin berkembang. Naruto memiliki pola pikir yang sama dengan Yondaime Hokage, semakin sulit lawan yang dihadapinya dengan keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan, maka kemampuan berfikir dan kekuatan bertarungnya akan terus meningkat" sanggah Yami Naruto

"Semoga yang kau katakan itu benar" balas Kyuubi, walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah tahu akan jawaban Yami Naruto. Hanya saja dia ingin memastikannya.

"Tentu saja, karena aku terlahir dari dalam hati tergelapnya. Aku yakin, ia sudah menyiapkan lebih dari 10 cara untuk menghadapi ular tua itu" jawabnya

Kembali ke tempat tim 7 dan Orochimaru

Naruto menengok ke belakang untuk melihat keadaan kedua rekannya dan hasilnya, Sakura sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi. Sedangkan Sasuke sepertinya masih bisa walaupun masih sedikit _shock_. Setelah memastikan keadaan kedua rekannya, Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan untuk menatap sosok yang diketahui bernama Orochimaru denganjarak yang berkisar hanya 6 meter.

Naruto langsung membuat 2 _bunshin_ yang masing-masing menggunakan _Kaze no ken _dan _Furyokuhatsuden bureedo_, kedua _bunshin_ yang telah menggunakan _ninjutsu_ berelemen _fuuton_ tersebut langsung menyerang Orochimaru tanpa memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk melawan. Tapi mengingat lawan yang dihadapinya sekarang adalah salah satu dari legenda _Sannin_ Konoha, maka Orochimaru berhasil menghilangkan kedua _bunshin_ tersebut dalam waktu yang singkat. Setelah kedua _bunshin_ tersebut menghilang, Naruto langsung muncul 2 meter dibelakang Orochimaru dengan menggunakan _Teleportation no Jutsu_ dan terlihat sudah selesai membentuk segelnya lalu

"_Fuuton fuu ryuu no Jutsu"_

Ketika Orochimaru melihat ke belakang, disana sudah ada naga angin yang siap menyerangnya_, _lalu hasilnya adalah _Doton Kage Bunshin_ tersebut langsung menghilang terkena naga angin Naruto.

"Baguslah, satu bagian sudah terselesaikkan" ucap Naruto

Tiba-tiba Orochimaru uncul dari dalam tanah dan menyerang Naruto dengan menggunakan _Sen'Eijashu_ dari arah kanan, tapi dengan reflek bagus Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan melompat ke belakang untuk membuat jarak aman. Ternyata tidak sampai disitu, Orochimaru kembali menyerangnya dengan menggunakan _Sen'Ei Tajashu_ dengan jangkauan serang yang lebih luas. Akhirnya Naruto kembali merogoh _shuriken_ dari kantong ninjanya dan menggunakan _Tajuu Shuriken no Jutsu_ untuk membendung serangan _Sen'Ei Tajashu_. Setelah itu, Naruto membuat 8 _bunshin_ untuk menyerang Orochimaru dari arah kiri denga menggunakan _Kaze no ken, Furyokuhatsuden bureedo _dan beberapa gerakan _taijutsu_. Akibatnya, Orochimaru ahrus mundur beberapa meter utuk menghindari serangan tersebut ke arah tempat yang rimbun pepohonan dan melenyapkan semua _bunshin_ Naruto dengan menggunakan _Kusaragi no Tsurugi: Kuno Tachi_.

"Kau masuk perangkapku" ucap Naruto denga _evil smirk_nya

Kemudian ia membentuk sebuah segel untuk mengaktifkan kertas peledak yang dipasang dipohon-pohon sekitar Orochimaru sekarang berada yang sebelumnya telah diberi segel sehingga tidak dapat dilihat secara kasat mata. Kertas peledak tersebut dipasang oleh Naruto dengan menggunakan _Teleportation no Jutsu _sewaktu _bunshin-bunshin_nya tengah mengalihkan perhatian Orochimaru. Akhirnya, ledakan tersebut mengakibatkan batang-batang pohon berukuran besar berjatuhan seperti reruntuhan. Tapi denga jebakan seperti itu, tentu saja tidak akan membunuhnya. Apalagi dengan statusnya sebagai seorang _sannin_, bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk menghindari jebakan Naruto dengan melompat ke udara.

"_Checkmate" _ucap Naruto kemudian menghilang meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning dan tiba-tiba muncul tepat dibelakang Orochimaru yang posisinya masih berada diudara sehingga ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, apalagi dengan kemunculan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

Tanpa segan, Naruto lngsung menebas Orochimaru sehingga sekarang tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua, memisahkan tubuh bagian atas dengan bagian bawah sebatas perut. Sedangkan Naruto kembali ke tempat Sasuke dan Sakura, mengeluarkan buom asap dan menghilang menggunakan _Teleportation no Jutsu_ dengan membawa mereka berdua.

Setelah memastikan jarak yang telah ditempuhnya cukup jauh dari jangkauan Orochimaru, Naruto pun berhenti disebuah dahan pohon, begitu pun dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Sasuke sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Dengan kemampuan yang kau miliki, kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya dan mengambil gulungan miliknya?" ujar Sasuke

"Dia adalah Orochimaru, salah satu dari legenda _sannin_ Konoha. Sedangkan kita hanyalah 3 orang _genin_ yang sedang mengikuti ujian tingkat _chuunin_. Apa yang bisa kita harapkan dari pertarungan itu? Kalian tidak ingin mati dalam usia semuda ini kan? Kau Sasuke, bukankah kau ingin mencari kebenaran tentang _aniki_mu. Dan kau Sakura, sekarang kau berbeda dengan kau sewaktu berada di akademi, kau sekarang memiliki pendirian untuk tidak mengikuti orang lain lagi" sanggah Naruto

Sementara itu, terlihat Orochimaru berdiri tegak ditempat yang ditinggalkan Naruto dan kedua rekannya barusan. Ia hanya menyeringai mengingat pertarungan tadi.

"Diluar perkiraan, aku kalah dalam permainanku sendiri. Bocah yang menarik" ungkapnya kemudian menghilang dengan _Body Flame_

Ditempat tim 7, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menunduk menyadari bahwa yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya. Ya, mereka hanyalah _genin_ yang sedang mengikuti ujian _chuunin_.

Terkadang, kenyataan memang pahit untuk dirasakan. Adakalanya kemampuan yang kita miliki tidak seimbang dengan _egoisme_ yang kita punya. Ini bukan cerita dongeng, dimana setiap pemeran utama pasti akan mendapatkan akhir kisah bahagia. Ini adalah dunia nyata, dimana setiap orang memilih takdir yang akan mereka jalani.

Naruto berkata seperti itu kepada kedua rekannya agar mereka paham bahwa seorang _shinobi_ tidak hanya dituntut akan kekuatan saja, tapi pola pikir merekaa juga. Seorang _shinobi _akan menjadi lebih kuat jika ia menyadari batas kekuatannya, dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melampuinya, guna melindungi desa dan orang-orang yang berharga baginya.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah sadar setelah memikirkannya baik-baik, terlihat heran saat melihat Naruto yang hanya berdiam diri seperti patung.

"**Dasar **_**baka**_**, apa kau tidak menyadarinya saat pria ular itu menatapmu seperti mangsa. Sepertinya ia juga menjadikanmu sebagai target utamanya, Naruto" **ujar Kyuubi

'Kenapa? Bukankah Orochimaru hanya mengincar orang yang memiliki _kekkai genkai Sharingan _saja. Alasan kenapa ia mengincar Sasuke adalah karena ia gagal mengambil _Sharingan_ milik Itachi Uchiha. Kemungkinan besar itulah alasannya, dengan fakta bahwa Uchiha yang tersisa hanya mereka berdua' balas Naruto dengan menggunakan telepati

"**Tch, kemana perginya otak jeniusmu itu? Kemampuan seorang **_**shinobi**_** tidak hanya diukur dari **_**kekkai genkai**_**nya saja. Klan **_**Senju**_** adalah buktinya, walaupun mereka tidak memiliki **_**kekkai genkai**_**, tapi mereka menjadi salah satu dari dua klan terkuat didunia pada masanya. Kau mewarisi bakat alami Yondaime Hokage dengan kemampuan berfikir dan kemampuan bertarung diatas rata-rata, serta darah klan Uzumaki yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu. Dengan semua itu, kau memiliki potensi yang bahkan bisa melampaui **_**Mangekyo Sharingan**_**"**kali ini Yami Naruto yang berbicara

"**Kau dengar alasannya kan Naruto? Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus memperhatikan orang lain dan mengabaikan dirimu sendiri, adakalanya kita juga harus memperhatikan diri kita sendiri. Dan ingat satu hal, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika sampai ular tua itu mengambil alih tubuhmu. Apa kau tega membiarkanku berpacaran dengan seekor ular?" **ujar Kyuubi

"Kau itu mencemaskanku atau mengancamku sih?" balas Naruto

"**Kedua-duanya"** jawab Kyuubi cuek

Melihat sikap Naruto yang tidak jauh bedanya dengan sebuah patung, akhirnya Sasuke mengambil inisiatif pertama untuk menegurnya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tegur Sasuke

"Tidak ada. Ayo, kita harus cepat pergi menuju menara sentral _Shi no Mori_" ujar Naruto

Kemudian mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lainnya, untuk sementara keadaan menjadi tenang, tidak ada bentrokan kunai atau pun segel _jutsu_ yang dibuat oleh tim 7. Ditambah sekarang hari sudah mulai gelap, akhirnya Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura memilih untuk bermalam dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka esok hari.

Tidak biasanya malam hari di _Shi no Mori_ akan setenang ini, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat langit berubah hitam kelam dan tidak ada tanda ancaman dari kelompok lain. Dengan begitu, Naruto beserta Sasuke dan Sakura dapat beristirahat sejenak, lagipula ia sudah memasang kertas peledak yang sudah diberi segel agar tidak dapat dilihat dan akan merespon terhadap gerakan. Dengan kata lain, kertas peledak tersebut akan meledak jika ada musuh yang mendekat.

'DHUAAR'

"Ternyata tidak akan setenang yang diharapkan" ucap Naruto kemudian mencoba bangkit untuk berdiri

"Tidak usah, kali ini biar aku saja yang menghadapinya" ujar Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri

Naruto tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada dahan pohon yang ada dibelakangnya. Sementara Sakura sedikit mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, karena dia tahu betul bahwa yang akan dihadapi olehnya lebih dari satu orang. Tapi jika Naruto yang pergi, mungkin Sakura akan sedikit lebih tenang, karena kemampuan yang dimilikinya jauh diatas Sasuke dan dirinya.

"Tidak perlu secemas itu" ucap Naruto yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura

"Tapi, kau tahu kan jika ujian tahap kedua ini adalah berkelompok, dan setiap kelompok rata-rata terdiri dari 3 orang. Berarti, lawan yang dihadapi Sasuke adalah tiga orang sekaligus dan kita hanya berdiam diri disini tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku tidak mau kejadian yang sama terulang lagi, waktu itu aku dan Sasuke hanya bisa melihatmu bertarung tanpa melakukan apa-apa dan sekarang kau berkata seolah keadaan baik-baik saja. Mungkin ini bukan hal yang sulit untukmu, tapi kita adalah satu kelompok, aku mengerti perbedaan kekuatan antara kau dan kami memang jauh berbeda. Tapi apa boleh buat, inilah kenyataannya Naruto" jelas Sakura

"Kau diam disini, Sakura" balas Naruto dengan tatapan dinginnya

Setelah itu, ia melangkah menuju ke tempat Sasuke bertarung dengan tamu tak diundang yang telah mengganggu acara istirahat mereka. Perlahan aura biru keputihan menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Sakura ingat, pertama kali dia melihat sikap Naruto yang seperti itu adalah saat menjalankan misi ke negara Ombak, dimana untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menunjukkan jati dirinya dihadapan orang lain. Tidak ada seringai iblis yang biasa ia tunjukkan, yang ada hanya tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Mendapat perlakuan diskriminasi, ancaman yang selalu berhubungan dengan nyawanya, tindak kekerasan, itula alasan kenapa Naruto bersikap dingin selama ini dan juga alasan terlahirnya Yami Naruto ke dunia ini.

"Wah wah, datang bantuan rupanya" ucap Zaku Abumi yang merupakan salah satu anggota kelompok Dosu dari Otogakure, bersama kedua rekannya Dosu Kinuta dan Kin Tsuchi

Sasuke tidak perlu melihat ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa bantuan yang dimaksudkan oleh Zaku, karena satu-satunya orang yang paling memungkinkan mengganggu acara pertarungannya saat ini hanyalah dia.

"_Zankuuha"_

Sebuah tekanan udara muncul dari lubang ditelapak tangan Zaku dan mengarah tepat pada Naruto.

'DUARR'

Perlahan, asap mulai menghilang dan terlihat Naruto dengan beberapa robekan dipakaiannya.

"Masih kuat rupanya, _Zankuu – _Arrggghhh"

Belum sempat Zaku mengeluarkan _jutsu_nya, ia sudah terpental ke belakang oleh dorongan angin dari telapak tangan kanan Naruto.

"Dasar! Kalau begitu aku kembali" ucap Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan pada Naruto

Selama 3 detik Naruto melihat Sasuke, kemudian ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Dosu dan Kin yang masih berdiri tegak. Lalu dengan secepat kilat Naruto langsung berada dihadapan Kin Tsuchi dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Kuakui kau cukup cantik, tapi bagiku kau tidak ada bedanya dengan perempuan jalang. Jadi menyingkirlah dari hadapanku sebelum kau bernasib sama seperti rekanmu itu" ucap Naruto dengan aura negatif yang semakin menguar dan hal itu sukses menekan mentalnya hingga pada batasnya.

Kemudian Naruto menengok ke arah kiri, tepat dimana Dosu Kinuta berada. Bahkan, ia yang merupakan ketua dalam kelompok tersebut tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa melihat kedua rekannya tidak berdaya begitu saja.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau masih ingin melanjutkan pertarungan ini?" tanya Naruto disertai dengan _evil smirk_nya

Tanpa pikir panjang, Dosu langsung bergerak ke tempat Zaku tergeletak dan membawanya.

"Ini, bawa dia juga" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Kin Tsuchi yang masih shock

Setelah kepergian kelompok Dosu, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto menyadari keberadaan kelompok lain yang telah mengintai mereka bahkan sebelum kelompok Dosu datang.

"Hey Uzumaki, kelihatannya kau cukup memiliki kemampuan juga" ucap Neji yang akhirnya keluar dari tempat pengintaiannya

"Uchiha, lebih baik kau hadapi rekan anehnya itu" sebenarnya, tanpa diberitahu oleh Naruto pun, Sasuke tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Jujur saja, ia agak sedikit tersinggung dengan panggilan yang ditujukan Naruto padanya. Saat Sasuke menengok ke arah Naruto, yang dilihat olehnya hanya tatapan kosong tanpa arti.

"Kudengar kau adalah murid terbaik diakademi tahun lalu. Kalau begitu, aku ingin melihat secara langsung apakah kabar yang kudengar itu benar atau salah" ujar Naruto pada Neji

Dari dalam tanah kemudian muncul makhluk serba hitam dengan mata kuning menyala, mereka adalah _Nemesis_. Rupanya sekarang Yami Naruto-lah yang berada dihadapan mereka semua

"_Nemesis, _adalah prajurit iblis yang tidak bisa mati. Dibunuh berapa kali pun, mereka akan bangkit kembali dari neraka" Ujar Yami Naruto tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Rock Lee tampak sudah bertarung dengan beberapa gerakan _Taijutsu_. Mengingat Rock Lee adalah salah satu yang terbaik dalam seni bela diri ini, maka Sasuke yang sedikit tertekan pun terpaksa menggunakan _sharingan_nya, walaupun masih dibilang belum sempurna karena hanya memperlihatkan 2 _tomoe_, tapi itu sudah cukup bagi Sasuke untuk bisa mengimbangi gerakan Lee.

"Jadi seperti ini ya, _genin_ tebaik Konoha tahun lalu. Benar-benar menyedihkan, bahkan untuk menyentuhku pun tidak bisa" siapa lagi yang berkata seperti itu selain Yami Naruto

Dengan keadaan Neji yang sekarang tidak ada apa-apanya setelah melawan _nemesis_ yang notabene adalah _jutsu_ Yami Naruto. Tapi apa boleh buat, karena para _nemesis_ itu memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan 5 perubahan jenis chakra dengan syarat setiap _nemesis_ hanya menggunakan satu perubahan jenis chakra. Sedangkan _nemesis_ yang diciptakan oleh Yami Naruto berjumlah lima dengan perubahan jenis chakra yang berbeda satu sama lainnya. Jadi wajar saja bila Neji kalah, apalagi mereka bisa mengkombinasikan _ninjutsu katon _dengan _fuuton_, begitupun _raiton _dengan_ suiton._

Sementara itu, pertarungan antara Sasuke dan Rock Lee tampak seimbang. Walaupun begitu, bisa dikatakan Sasuke lebih sedikit unggul karena menggunakan _sharingan _dan _ninjutsu katon_ sebagai penunjangnya.

"_Katon Goukakyuu_"

Sasuke menembakkna bola api berukuran besar ke arah Lee. Tapi hal itu buka masalah baginya, karena serangan tersebut bersifat satu arah, jadi ia bisa menghindarinya dengan melompat ke atas. Ketika Lee hendak melompat, tiba-tiba saja sebuah rantai muncul dari dalam tanah dan mengikat kakinya sehingga ia tidak dapat menghindari serangan _katon_ milik Sasuke.

'DUAARR'

Akhirnya Lee menerima serangan bola api tersebut dengan telak dan terlihat luka bakar dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sedangkan rantai hitam yang mengikat kakina masih utuh, seolah tidak terkena dampak dari serangan tersebut.

"Kenapa rantai itu tidak hancur oleh _ninjutsu katon_ku?" ujar Sasuke yang sepertinya lebih mirip pertanyaan

"Rantai _Jigoku no Mon_, rantai itu tidak akan hancur oleh serangan seperti itu. Paling tidak, kau harus menggunakan serangan yang selevel dengan ini untuk menghancurkannya" balas Naruto (Yami Naruto) sambil menunjukkan api berwarna kuning ditelapak tangan kanannya

"_Hinokami_, berasal dari _Hi no Kami_ yang berarti Api Dewa" ujarnya, kemudian ia menggunakan api tersebut untuk melenyapkan rantai yang mengikat kaki Lee.

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas perkataan Naruto (Yami Naruto), tiba-tiba seseorang melemparkan bom asap yang menghalangi jarak pandang mereka. Dengan sigap, orang yang diketahui bernama Tenten langsung membawa Neji dan Lee yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Mereka sudah pergi, ayo kita kembali" ujar Naruto (Yami Naruto)

"Tunggu dulu, kau bukan Naruto" sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya

"Yami Naruto Namikaze, terserah kau mau memanggilku seperti apa, yang penting jangan bertanya lagi" balasnya

Sekarang tim 7 sedang dalam perjalanan menuju menara sentral _Shi no Mori. _Keadaan diantara mereka bertiga bisa dibilang tidak mengenakkan, terutama bagi Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih penasaran dengan orang yang berada disamping mereka yang diketahui bernama Yami Naruto.

Tanpa mereka bertiga ketahui, tampak seseorang tengah mengamati mereka, mungkin diantara _genin_ yang mengikuti ujian ini, ia adalah salah satu yang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata. Orang tersebut adalah Kabuto.

"Aku rasa akan sulit untuk mendekati mereka, apalagi _genin_ Konoha yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto" ujarnya kemudian menghilang dari tempat persembunyiannya

Sekarang tim 7 telah sampai di menara sentral _Shi no Mori_, mereka bertiga kemudian masuk ke dalam dan disana sudah berdiri seorang _chuunin_ yang merupakan salah satu _sensei_ mereka sewaktu masih berada di akademi, Umino Iruka.

"Aku bangga karena kalian telah lulus dalam ujian tahap kedua ini. Sekali lagi kuucapkan selamat bagi kalian bertiga" ujarnya

Kemudian ia melihat wajah ketiga muridnya, mereka tampak senang, termasuk Sasuke yang notabene adalah seorang pendiam dan tentu saja yang paling merasa senang adalah Sakura. Tapi saat Iruka melihat ke arah Naruto, tidak ada ekspresi yang terpancar dari wajahnya, seakan ia tidak memilikinya.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto? Kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat, padahal sekarang kau telah lulus melewati ujian tahap kedua ini, harusnya kau juga senang seperti kedua rekanmu" ujarnya lagi, tapi yang bersangkutan hanya diam saja, seolah tidak mendengarkan perkataan _sensei_nya.

"Mungkin Naruto hanya lelah, Iruka-_sensei_. Wajar saja, karena dalam ujian ini, ia telah banyak bertemu dengan lawan-lawan yang tangguh" jelas Sakura

"Oh begitu, aku mengerti. Tapi kalian jangan terlalu senang dahulu karena masih ada tiga tahap lagi" jelas Iruka

Sementara itu dilain tempat,

Naruto saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menemui Sandaime-hokage, ia memiliki alasan kuat untuk melakukannya karena ini ada hubungannya dengan Orochimaru yang menyamar menjadi peserta ujian _chuunin_ dan juga alasan kenapa ular tua itu meyerang kelompoknya.

Saat ini, Hiruzen Sarutobi yang kembali menjabat sebagai hokage setelah insiden penyerangan Kyuubi 12 tahun lalu sedang disibukkan oleh berbagai berkas yang ada dihadapannya. Akan tetapi, konsentrasinya langsung hilang saat melihat seberkas cahaya kuning yang langsung menampakkan seorang _genin_ bernama Naruto.

"Hai _jii-san_, disibukkan lagi oleh berkas-berkas itu" seru Naruto

"Naruto, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau mengikuti ujian _chuunin_" ujar Hiruzen

"Ada dua alasan kenapa aku datang ke tempat ini. Pertama, tentang Orochimaru yang menyamar sebagai peserta ujian _chuunin_ dan kedua, ia mengincar Sasuke. Pikirkanlah baik-baik _jii-san,_ aku memberitahumu karena aku cukup peduli dengan desa ini" balas Naruto kemudian menghilang kembali dengan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning

Didalam perjalanan, Naruto masih berfikir apakah ia benar atau salah memberitahu hokage tentang kemunculan Orochimaru.

"**Ayolah, jangan bimbang seperti itu. Menurutku pilihanmu tepat dengan memberitahunya"** ujar Kyuubi

"Jujur saja, rasa dendamku terhadap Konoha masih belum hilang. Masih jelas dalam ingatanku bagaimana perlakuan mereka terhadapku sejak aku masih kecil, Kyuu" balas Naruto

"**Aku mengerti... Sebenarnya aku memiliki satu permintaan padamu, Naruto. Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Kyuubi, aku ingin mendengar kau memanggilku dengan nama asliku"** ujarnya

"Tapi Kyuu–"

"**Tidak ada Kyuubi lagi, Kyuubi adalah monster yang menyerang Konoha 12 tahun lalu... Rasa bersalahku semakin besar karena gelar itu. Mulai sekarang bisakah kau memanggilku 'Tamamo', Naruto" **ujar Kyuubi

"Baiklah, Kyuu– eh maksudku, Tamamo. Sekarang aku harus cepat berada disana, aku takut ia berbuat seenaknya" balas Naruto

"**Tenang saja, semuanya butuh proses. Begitu pun denganmu, Naruto"** ujar Kyuubi

"Err, aku rasa kau benar"

**TBC**

List Jutsu

Yami Naruto

Rantai _Jigoku no Mon_, bagian dari jutsu _Jigoku no Mon_ (Gerbang Neraka) merupakan _jutsu_ yang sedang dikembangkan Yami Naruto sekarang ini, _ninjutsu_ yangmerangkap sebagai _fuuinjutsu_ tersebut merupakan salah satu _jutsu_ terlarang. Karena ketika diaktifkan, _jutsu_ ini menangguhkan nyawa seseorang hanya untuk mendapatkan siksaan dan penderitaan. Walaupun tubuh sang korban telah dipotong-potong, ia akan selalu mendapatkan kesadaran selama _jutsu _ini diaktifkan dan mendapatkan penderitaan dan juga rasa sakit yang luar biasa, layaknya seperti penderitaan abadi di Neraka

_Hinokami,_ _Hi no Kami _(Api Dewa) merupakan salah satu jutsu level S yang dikuasai Yami Naruto

_Nemesis, _adalah prajurit iblis yang tidak bisa mati. Dilenyapkan berapa kali pun, ia akan bangkit kembali selama penggunanya masih mangaktifkannya


	8. Chapter 8

Maaf karena updatenya telat. Apa boleh buat, karena kegiatan author tidak hanya membuat fic saja. Kuliah, tugas, himpunan, main, nonhkrong, makan, minum, mandi dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya, ini juga sebenarnya mau diupdate hari kamis, tapi karena g ada waktu jadi hari ini...

Dan terima kasih bagi para reader's dan reviewer's yang selama ini setia menunggu fic ini, untuk ch selanjutnya seperti biasa 2 minggu...

Summary : Naruto adalah shinobi yang jenius bahkan menyamai ayahnya, tetapi tidak

ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya

Disclaimer : Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto x Femkyuubi

Genre : Adventure dan diselingi Romance

**ORANGE NINJA**

"Aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian semua karena telah berhasil melewati ujian tahap kedua, dimana setiap kelompok harus mempertahankan gulungan mereka dari kelompok lainnya. Satu kata yang merupakan kunci kesuksesan kalian dalam melewati ujian _chuunin _ini adalah kerjasama. Tapi dalam ujian tahap ketiga ini, hal itu sudah tidak diperlukan lagi karena yang dinilai adalah kemampuan masing-masing individu, dan satu hal lagi, kelompok sudah tidak berlaku disini karena bisa jadi lawan kalian adalah teman satu kelompok kalian sendiri" ucap Anko selaku ketua panitia pelaksanaan ujian _chuunin_

"Dan peraturannya, dua nama yang tertera dilayar maju lalu melakukan duel satu lawan satu. Yang menang akan maju ke tahap berikutnya dan yang kalah akan tersingkir saat itu juga" lanjutnya dengan _evil smirk_ yang dapat membuat mental siapa pun jatuh, termasuk kebanyakan peserta dihadapannya.

Tiba-tiba seorang peserta mengacungkan tangannya dan berkata bahwa ia mengundurkan diri dari ujian _chuunin_ ini. Setelah berkata demikian, orang yang diketahui bernama Yakushi Kabuto tersebut langsung meninggalkan aula yang menjadi tempat pelaksanaan tahap ketiga _chuunin_ exam dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Anko! Bisa kau jelaskan data tentang _genin _tersebut" ucap Sandaime hokage dengan nada yang terkesan bijaksana namun terdengar mengancam, dan hal itu sukses membuat sang _jounin_ yang menjadi panitia pelaksana dalam ujian _chuunin_ kali ini mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Namanya adalah Yakushi Kabuto, sudah empat kali mengikuti ujian _chuunin_ dan memiliki cukup pengalaman karenanya. Dari data statistik yang ada, ia memiliki cukup kemampuan untuk seorang _genin_" balas Anko masih dengan keringat dingin yang menetes dari pori-pori kulitnya

'Empat kali mengikuti ujian _chuunin_ dengan kemampuan diatas rata-rata. Sepertinya aku harus mempertimbangkannya' pikir Hiruzen

'Aku harap kau mempertimbangkannya matang-matang, Sandaime hokage' ucap Yami Naruto dalam hati disertai seringai tipis dibibirnya

Tidak lama kemudian, ujian _chuunin_ tahap ketiga dimulai dengan Hayate yang menjadi wasit dalam pelaksanaannya. Diantara _jounin_ pembimbing yang hadir, terlihat salah satu dari mereka yang cukup familiar dimata Yami Naruto, salah satu dari tiga legenda _sannin_ yang berkhianat dan sekarang bertujuan ingin menghancurkan Konoha. Jika diperhatikan lebih baik terlihat seringai tipis diwajah Yami Naruto, begitu pun dengan _jounin_ pembimbing asal Otogakure, atau yang dikenali bernama Orochimaru.

Dan setelah itu, uijan _chuunin_ tahap ketiga resmi dimulai, terlihat sebuah layar berukuran besar sedang memilih nama peserta secara acak. Akhirnya terpampang jelas nama Uchiha Sasuke dan lawannya Akado Yoroi. Kedua peserta pun sekarang sudah saling berhadapan dan pertarungan pun dimulai setelah Hayate memberikan tanda.

Sementara itu, Yami Naruto yang jati dirinya baru diketahui oleh Sasuke dan Sakura hanya berdiam diri sambil menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Kedua bola mata sapphire redup miliknya perlahan menutup karena sepertinya ia tidak berniat untuk melihat pertarungan ini maupun pertarungan selanjutnya.

Disuatu tempat asing, dimana pohon-pohon setinggi empat puluh meter menjulang tinggi menghadap angkasa yang berhiaskan aurora dan dengan diameter yang berkisar antara lima sampai delapan meter membuat pohon-pohon tersebut terlihat semakin kokoh berdiri. Tiba-tiba datang angin kencang dari arah utara menerpa pohon-pohon yang berdiri kokoh disana, Yami Naruto yang berdiri pada salah satu dahan pohon pun hanya menunjukkan _evil smile_nya sebagai tanda bahwa tamu yang ditunggunya telah datang.

"Aku kembali untuk mengambil kuasa atas tubuhku lagi" ucap Naruto

"Maaf, karena tidak akan mudah untuk mendapatkannya lagi. Aku memiliki tujuan yang ingin kucapai dengan tubuh ini. Tujuan kita, dendam kita, Naruto. Biarkan Konoha mendapatkan balasan atas perbuatan mereka padamu. Mereka pantas mendapatkan penderitaan" balas Yami Naruto

"_Nemesis_"

Akhirnya kata itu terucap seiring dengan munculnya puluhan makhluk berwarna hitam dengan mata kuning menyala dari dalam tanah dengan bentuk yang berbeda-beda. Mereka langsung bergerak ke arah Naruto dari berbagai arah.

Sementara itu, pertarungan antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Akado Yoroi dimenangkan oleh Sasuke dan untuk pertarungan kedua adalah antara Aburame Shino dan Zaku Abumi.

Secepat mungkin Naruto menghindari serangan _nemesis_ dan mencari celah untuk menyerang Yami Naruto, tapi sepertinya hal itu cukup sulit karena prajurit iblis itu tidak membiarkan Naruto untuk mendekat bahkan satu langkah pun. Terlihat beberapa ninjutsu _katon, suiton _dan _raiton_ telah digunakan _nemesis _untuk menyerang Naruto dan dampaknya ia harus menggunakan _Teleportation no jutsu_ untuk menghindarinya.

Naruto mundur beberapa meter dengan mendarat diatas sebuah dahan pohon dan melihat sekitar 30 _nemesis_ berada disekitar Yami Naruto yang menggunakan _hinokami_, seperti prajurit yang melindungi komandannya.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bisa menggunakan jurus dewa"

Seketika angin berwarna kehijauan langsung menerpa Yami Naruto yang masih menggunakan _hinokami_ beserta _nemesis_ yang berada disekitarnya

"_Kamikaze"_ Ucapnya

"Ini semakin menarik" Balas Yami Naruto

Semua _nemesis_ yang berada disekitar Yami Naruto lansung menyatu membentuk seekor naga raksasa berwarna hitam kelam dengan mata kuning menyala yang menatap tajam Naruto. Sementara itu, Naruto terlihat membentuk beberapa _hand seals_ dan

"_Kamikaze: Shinryuu no jutsu"_

Muncul naga angin raksasa berwarna kehijauan didepan Naruto dengan mata putih menyala, akhirnya kedua _ninjutsu_ level S tersebut saling menyerang satu sama lain. Kemudian Yami Naruto membentuk sebuah bola ungu bercahaya ditangan kanannya yang tidak lain adalah _mangetsu rasengan_, begitu pun dengan Naruto yang membentuk _kasai bakuhatsu no tamashi_ yang seukuran _rasengan_ normal ditangan kanannya. Setelah itu, Naruto bergerak dengan dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Yami Naruto yang terlihat hanya berdiam diri saja menunggu datangnya serangan tersebut.

_Kamikaze_ yang dikombinasikan dengan energi _Yin Yang_, melawan _Hinokami_ yang dikombinasikan dengan _Mangetsu Rasengan._

'DHUAARRR'

Dan hasilnya kedua pengguna _jutsu_ tersebut langsung terjatuh dari ketinggian 30 meter. Beruntung Naruto masih dapat mendarat dengan sempurna meskipun akhirnya ia kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi seseorang membantu menyangganya, dia adalah Tamamo. Begitu pun dengan Yami Naruto, walaupun ia berhasil mendarat seperti Naruto, namun akhirnya ia harus bertumpu dengan bantuan kedua tangannya. Darah berwarna hitam pun terlihat menetes keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau kalah"

Dua kata yang diucapkan Naruto sukses membua kedua bola mata _sapphire _redup itu membulat dengan sempurna, namun kemudian yang terlihat adalah seringaian setan yang menambah kesan horror diwajahnya.

Perlahan, Yami Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan gontai ke arah Naruto dan Tamamo dengan _evil smirk_ yang masih menempel diwajahnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menentangku? Yang kulakukan hanyalah untuk membalas rasa sakit hatimu dan juga dendam yang selalu melekat disana" ucapnya masih dengan langkah gontai

"Dan satu hal lagi, aku tidak akan menghalangi jalanmu. Kau menang _My King_" dengan begitu, maka keberadaannya pun perlahan menghilang menjadi debu.

Kembali kepelaksanaan ujian _chuunin_ tahap ketiga

"Baiklah, untuk pertandingan ke empat adalah Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino" Ucap Hayate

Sementara itu, sosok berambut pirang yang dari tadi tampak tertidur, sekarang membuka matanya. Yang terlihat bukan lagi mata _saphhire_ redup dengan tatapan kosong, melainkan bola mata secerah langit biru. Sekarang Sasuke yakin jika orang yang berada dihadapannya adalah Naruto, begitu pun dengan Sakura, tapi karena namanya telah dipanggil, dia pun langsung bergegas menuju arena pertandingan. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya diam memperhatikan pertarungan yang akan berlangsung, karena sekarang adalah giliran Sakura yang notabene adalah salah satu murid didiknya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Naruto. Kau telah melewatkan tiga pertarungan sebelumnya" Ucap Kakashi

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hasilnya?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku harap kau bisa melewati babak ini, karena aku ingin sekali bertarung denganmu" kali ini giliran Sasuke yang menjawab

"Jadi kau sudah lolos ke babak berikutnya?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja" Balasnya

Tidak jauh dari posisi tim 7 berada, terlihat satu-satunya anggota klan Hyuuga yang berada dalam kelompok tersebut yang sedang memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke, ia adalah Neji Hyuuga. Tentu saja Neji masih ingat tenang kekalahannya dari Naruto saat ujian tahap kedua berlangsung. Sementara itu, pertarungan antara Sakura Haruno dan Ino Yamanaka tengah dimulai. Keduanya tampak bergantian menyerang dan bertahan satu sama lain dengan beberapa gerakan _taijutsu_, tak lupa keduanya juga berdiam diri sebentar untuk mengambil nafas, bahkan untuk mengamati satu sama lain dan mencari kelemahan sehingga bisa dijadikan celah untuk menyerang.

Tampak semua peserta memperhatikan pertarungan tersebut, bahkan Gaara yang biasanya pendiam juga terlihat sedikit tertarik untuk melihatnya. Berbeda dengan Naruto, walaupun pandangannya terfokus ke arena pertandingan. Tapi pikirannya sekarang entah melayang kemana, setelah memenangkan pertarungan singkat melawan Yami Naruto, efeknya ia tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kanannya karena telah menggunakan _kamikaze_ dengan jumlah _chakra_ yang besar yang notabene adalah _jutsu_ yang setara dengan _Hinokami_, alasan lainnya adalah karena ia belum menguasai sepenuhnya _jutsu _tersebut.

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, ternyata pertarungan sudah berakhir dengan hasil imbang, maka kedua peserta tidak dapat melaju ke babak berikutnya. Tapi walaupun begitu, mereka tidak terlihat seperti menyesalinya, melainkan sebuah senyuman tersungging dibibir keduanya yang menandakan bahwa mereka puas karena telah bertarung dengan seluruh kemampuannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto

"Aku rasa aku harus ke toilet sebentar" Balasnya

"Baiklah, untuk pertarungan selanjutnya adalah Nara Shikamaru melawan Kin Tsuchi" Ujar Hayate

Dengan begitu, semua perhatian kembali tertuju ke arena pertandingan, termasuk Sasuke. Sementara itu, Naruto yang sekarang sudah berada ditempat yang ditujunya, hanya mampu berdiri didepan sebuah cermin yang tergantung disana. Kemudian disingkapnya lengan jaket orange yang menutupi tangan kanannya, tidak terlihat bekas luka disana. Tapi ia merasakan urat-uratnya menegang.

"**Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Naruto?" **tanya Tamamo

"Ya, ini hanya efek dari _Kamikaze_. Tenang saja, ini hanya berlangsung sesaat" balas Naruto

"**Jangan terlalu yakin, apalagi kau belum melewati ujian tahap ini"** sanggahnya

"Apa boleh buat, aku harus bisa melewati ujian tahap ini hanya dengan tangan kiri" ujar Naruto

"**Kau terlalu meremehkan mereka"**

"Tapi memang itu kenyataannya"

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti bisa melewati ujian tahap ini, Tamamo"

Tidak terasa waktu yang Naruto habiskan disana ternyata cukup untuk membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa pertarungan yang berlangsung saat ini telah berakhir dengan kemenangan Shikamaru, dan nama peserta pun kembali diacak oleh layar.

"Pertarungan selanjutnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto melawan Inuzuka Kiba" Ujar Hayate

Akhirnya Naruto kembali karena namanya telah dipanggil, ia melihat Kiba yang tampaknya sangat bersemangat setelah mengetahui kalau lawannya adalah Naruto, lawan yang mudah, mungkin itulah yang ada dipikiran Inuzuka muda yang satu ini.

"Kutunggu kau ditahap berikutnya" Ucap Sasuke

"Semoga berhasil, Naruto" Kali ini giliran Sakura yang memberi semangat

Naruto berjalan ke arena pertarungan dengan _poker face_nya, berbeda dengan Kiba yang sangat bersemangat.

Kebanyakan orang mungkin sudah bisa memperkirakan hasil pertandingannya akan dimenangkan oleh Inuzuka Kiba, tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam pertarungan tersebut. Mungkin hanya segelintir orang saja yang mengetahui kemampuan Uzumaki muda yang satu ini. Mereka adalah Sandaime hokage, rekan satu tim, bahkan Neji yang pernah bertarung dengannya pun hanya menunjukkan seringai tipis, ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang akan melaju ke tahap berikutnya dan siapa yang akan tersingkir ditahap ini.

"Pertarungan ini pasti akan membosankan" Ucapnya

"Aku rasa juga begitu, perbedaan kekuatan mereka terlalu jauh" Sanggah Rock Lee

Pertarungan pun dimulai setelah Hayate memberi aba-aba.

Kunci keberhasilan seorang _shinobi_ adalah harus bisa mengendalikan emosi dan berpikir jernih dalam keadaan apapun, jika seorang _shinobi_ kehilangan salah satu dari dua hal tersebut, maka itu adalah awal dari kehancurannya.

"Kau siap Akamaru"

"Guk"

Sepertinya Kiba yang akan memulai serangan dalam pertarungan ini. Tapi belum sempat ia melancarkan serangannya, Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dengan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning dan sekarang ia berada 2 meter dibelakang Kiba dengan sebuah _katana_ hitam yang tergenggam erat ditangan kirinya.

"_Shitsujinkan_"

Dan seketika itu, Kiba dan Akamaru langsung roboh ditempat. Tidak ada yang menyangka, kalau Naruto yang dikenal sebagai sebagai salah satu murid pembuat onar sewaktu masih berada diakademi, ternyata menguasai _kenjutsu_ dengan sangat baik mengingat statusnya yang masih seorang _genin_.

'Aku harus berterima kasih padamu Tamamo karena telah mengajariku _kenjutsu_, ternyata ini sangat berguna' ucapnya dalam hati

Naruto kembali ke tempat rekan satu timnya, sementara Kiba dan Akamaru mendapat pertolongan medis. Bisa dibilang ini adalah rekor baru dalam pelaksanaan ujian _chuunin_, karena Naruto bisa mengalahkan lawannya hanya dalam waktu kurang lebih 5 detik saja.

"Teknik pedang yang bagus Naruto. Tak kusangka ternyata kau menguasai _kenjutsu_ juga" ujar Kakashi

"Darimana kau menguasai teknik itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi

"Dari seseorang tentunya, salah satu orang yang dekat denganku" jawab Naruto

Sementara itu, Neji hanya menghela nafas. Ia memang sudah tahu siapa yang akan lolos, tapi ia tidak mengira jika pertarungannya hanya berlangsung selama kurang lebih 5 detik saja. Bahkan ini lebih dari kata membosankan yang sering diucapkan Shikamaru.

'Teknik pedang ya. Uzumaki Naruto, tidak kusangka ternyata kau sehebat ini. Selama ini, hanya ada dua orang saja yang ingin kulampaui. Ia adalah rekan satu timmu, Uchiha Sasuke dan rekan satu timku, Hyuuga Neji. Tapi setelah melihat pertarnganmu, sekarang kau adalah orang yang sangat ingin kulawan' Batin Lee, terlihat jelas semangat terpancar diwajahnya,

Begitu pun dengan Gaara yang baru pertama terlihat merubah raut wajahnya setelah melihat pertarungan tadi, tapi itu tidak lama berselang, karena setelahnya ia kembali pada raut wajah datarnya.

'Aku pikir kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto' batin Hiruzen

Sudah tujuh kali pertarungan dilakukan pada tahap ini dan hasilnya adalah enam peserta lolos dan sisanya tersingkir dibabak ini, tinggal tersisa enam peserta yang berarti hanya menyisakan tiga pertarungan lagi.

Akhirnya nama peserta kembali dipilih secara acak dan hasilnya adalah Hyuuga Neji melawan Hyuuga Hinata. Kini kedua peserta telah saling berhadapan diarena pertarungan, terlihat jelas Neji yang meremehkan Hinata, karena baginya orang yang kini berada dihadapannya hanyalah seorang _kunoichi_ yang lemah dan manja, dan tentu saja tidak cocok untuk menjadi lawannya.

"Ini tidak ada artinya" ucap Neji

Sementara itu, Hinata langsung membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar perkataan dari orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Neji-_niisan_"

"Ini tidak ada artinya, Hinata-_sama_. Lebih baik anda menyerah saja daripada anda terluka" balas Neji

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia gugup dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Apakah dia harus menuruti perkataan Neji atau tetap melawan walaupun hasilnya sudah dipastikan dia akan kalah.

'Pertarungan antara _bunke_ dan _souke_ Hyuuga, rupanya takdir sedang mempermainkan mereka' pikir Naruto

"Ini pasti akan menarik"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak ada, hanya pikiranku saja yang mengatakan kalau ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang menarik" jawab Naruto

Diarena pertarungan, Hinata yang awalnya tampak ragu sekarang sudah mulai memasang kuda-kudanya.

'Aku harus baisa, aku ingin menjadi seperti dirimu, Naruto-_kun_'

Melihat Hinata yang sudah mendapatkan keberaniannya, membuat Neji mau tidak mau harus melawannya dan pertarungan pun dimulai dengan aba-aba dari Hayate.

Hinata langsung menyerang Neji dengan _taijutsu_ khas klan Hyuuga, bahkan terlihat Hinata menggunakan _juuken_ untuk menyerang Neji. Tapi dengan mudah bisa ditangkis dan dihindari olehnya.

Kau keras kepala, Hinata-_sama_. Sudah kubilang lebih baik menyerah saja. Buat apa melakukan pertarungan yang sudah jelas tidak bisa kau menangkan" ucap Neji

"Aku ingin menjadi seperti Naruto-_kun_ yang tidak pernah menyerah, aku ingin menjadi seperti dirinya yang tidak pernah putus asa" balas Hinata

Dn pertarungan pun kembali berlanjut, Neji akhirnya terpaksa melawan. Tanpa ragu ia menggunakan _juuken_ untuk menghambat aliran chakra ditangan Hinata dan setelahnya, ia benar-benar menghambat seluruh peredaran chakra ditubuhnya.

"Ini sudah berakhir, Hinata-_sama_" ucap Neji kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya hendak meninggalkan arena petarungan

"I-ini be-lum berakhir"

Neji menoleh pada Hinata yang siap menyerangnya,_ byakugan _dimatanya tampak aktif kembali dan dengan satu serangan _juuken_ ditelapak tangan kanannya membuat Hinata langsung roboh seketika.

"Dasar keras kepala" ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan arena pertarungan

'Neji Hyuuga'

DEGG

'Apa ini' ucapnya dalam hati dengan keterkejutan yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya

'Bersiaplah, karena ditahap berikutnya, akulah lawanmu'

Neji langsung mnolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat Naruto yang berdiri diantara kedua rekannya. Walaupun samar, Neji dapat melihat Naruto yang tengah menyeringai padanya.

Sementara itu, Hinata segera mendapatkan pertolongan medis karena keadaannya yang sangat memperihatinkan. Akhirnya ujian _chuunin_ tahap ketiga hanya tinggal menyisakan dua pertarungan lagi, dan sekarang adalah giliran Rock Lee dan Gaara yang akan menunjukkan pertarungan yang kontrans. Pertarungan pun dimulai bersamaan dengan Lee yang menyerang Gaara dengan _dynamic entry_, tapi dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh perisai pasir miliknya. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Lee kembali menambah kecepatannya dan menyerang dengan _konoha senpu_ dan _konoha reppu_ secara bergantian dan itu sukses membuat Gaara cukup membelalakkan matanya. Merasa serangannya cukup berhasil, Lee kemudian melompat ke belakang dan melepaskan pemberat dikedua kakinya, lalu ia bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi yang bahkan tidak dapat dilihat secara kasat mata. Gaara sekarang membelalakkan matanya karena tidak bisa melihat pergerakan Lee, tiba-tiba Lee berada dibelakang Gaara dan menyerangnya dengan menggunakan _goken_ ditambah _konoha daisenpu_ setelahnya. Efeknya, Gaara benar-benar terkena serangan itu dan terpental sejauh tiga meter ke belakang.

Dipinggir arena, terlihat Guy yang mengacungkan jempolnya pada Lee karena merasa bangga sekaligus terharu dengan muridnya. Gaara yang baru bangun hanya menggeram kesal, kemudian ia menggunakan _rendan: suna shigure_ untuk menyerang Lee. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan harus menghindari serangan hujan peluru pasir dengan cukup susah payah. Setelah itu, Lee langsung bergerak memutar dan menggunakan _omote range_ untuk mengikatnya dan menyerangnya dengan _omote renge: hakkesho kaiten_. Sejenak, Lee mengira serangannya telah berhasil karena melihat Gaara yang terkapar dilantai, tapi ternyata itu hanya _suna bunshin_.

Setelah melihat Gaara yang masih berdiri tegak disisi lain arena, Lee langsung menggunakan _ura renge_ dan membuka 3 gerbang kehidupan sehingga membuatnya memiliki daya kecepatan dan kekuatan yang sangat tinggi. Terlihat beberapa peserta yang sedang menonton tampak takjub melihat kemampuan Lee, termasuk Neji yang notabene adalah rekan satu timnya. Bahkan Naruto juga terlihat mengeluarkan keringat dingin melihat _jutsu_ yang dikeluarkan Lee.

'Bukankah itu_ ura renge_, aku tidak menyangka ternyata Guy mengajarkan jutsu itu padanya' batin Kakashi kemudian melihat ke arah Guy yang berada tidak jauh darinya

"Kenapa kau mengajarkan _jutsu _itu padanya?" tanya Kakashi

"Karena ia mewarisi semangat masa mudaku, dan juga karena aku yakin padanya" Jawab Guy dengan menunjukkan semangat masa mudanya

"Tapi kau juga harus mempertimbangkan efeknya, Guy" Balas Kakashi

"Tenang saja Kakashi, aku yakin dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki Lee"

Lee langsung menyerang Gaara dengan serangan berantai seperti _goken, double dynamic entry, konoha daisenpu _dan _konoha reppu_ yang menyebabkan Gaara sekarang benar-benar terkapar. Begitu pun dengan Lee yang merasakan seluruh ototnya menegang setelah menggunakan _ura renge_.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Gaara langsung menggunakan pasirnya untuk menyerang Lee yang sudah tidak berdaya dengan _sabaku sousou_ dan akibatnya tangan dan kaki kanannya lumpuh tidak bisa digerakkan. Sebelum Gaara benar-benar akan membunuh Lee, Guy langsung datang melindunginya dan pertarungan pun berakhir dengan kemenangan Gaara.

Kemudian untuk pertarungan terakhir adalah antara Dosu Kinuta melawan Akimichi Chouji yang berakhir dengan kemenangan Dosu Kinuta dalam waktu yang relatif singkat.

Akhirnya ujian _chuunin_ tahap ketiga pun selesai setelah Sandaime hokage menutupnya secara resmi, dan untuk pelaksanaan ujian _chuunin_ tahap keempat akan dilaksanakan satu bulan lagi.

Sekarang Naruto berada diruangan Sandaime hokage, ia masih memikirkan tentang penyusupan Orochimaru pada _chuunin_ exam tahap kedua.

"Apakah anda sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, Hokage-_sama_" begitulah sikap Naruto jika menyangkut keadaan serius

"Ya, tentu saja. Dan aku ingin mengawasi seorang _shinobi_ bernama Yakushi Kabuto. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil dengannya, dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya, kenapa ia harus empat kali mengikuti ujian _chuunin_. Dari data yang ada, ia bukanlah _shinobi_ yang tidak belajar dari pengalaman" ujar Sandaime hokage

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya pergi" Ucap Naruto kemudian menghilang dengan _sunshin no jutsu_

"Inu, Tori" kemudian muncul dua orang anbu yang memakai topeng anjing dan topeng burung

"Aku ingin kalian mencari informasi tentang Orochimaru yang menyusup ke dalam desa, rahasiakan informasi ini dari _Ne_ dan juga _civilian council_" Ucap Hiruzen dan seketika itu dua _Anbu_ yang tadi berada dihadapannya langsung menghilang.

Valley of the End, bagi kebanyakanorang mungkin tempat yang mengerikan. Tapi selain itu, tempat tersebut meninggalkan banyak sejarah. Disinilah Naruto, sudah empat hari sejak pelaksanaan ujian _chuunin_ tahap ketiga. Sekarang ia sedang berlatih untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Naruto-_kun_" ucap seseorang menghentikan latihan Naruto

"Itachi-_san_" gumam Naruto

"Sepertinya kau jauh bertambah kuat dari terakhir kali kita bertemu" Ucap Itachi

"Terima kasih"

Tiba-tiba Itachi merasakan seseorang tengah menghunuskan pedang dari arah belakangnya.

"Sudahlah Tamamo. Ia berbeda dari kebanyakan Uchiha lainnya"

Itachi langsung membalikkan badannya untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah menghunuskan pedang ke arahnya.

"Kyuubi– no Kitsune" ucapnya

"Karena Naruto percaya padamu, maka tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tetap membencimu" ujar Tamamo

Kemudian Itachi menyetarakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Tamamo.

"Ternyata kau tidak ada bedanya dengan anak lain yang seusia denganmu" ucapnya

"Kalau kau tidak ingin mati, lebih baik diam bocah" balas Tamamo

"Jadi, ada apa Itachi-_san_?" kali ini giliran Naruto yang berkata

"Akatsuki sudah mulai bergerak. Tujuan mereka adalah untuk mengumpulkan semua bijuu dan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghancurkan lima negara besar _shinobi_ dan membangun sebuah negara liberal yang menempatkan Akatsuki dipuncaknya"

**TBC**


End file.
